


Finger on the Trigger

by wenchofthewest



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Asami, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Catatonia, Choking, Dolphins, Eulogies, Funeral, Gay Sex, Grieving Asami, Guilt-Ridden Asami, Heavy Angst, Loving Sex, M/M, Mock-strangulation, Monkeys, PTSD, Psychotic Akihito, Psychotic Triggers, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sharks, Witches, cannibals, implied drowning, memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenchofthewest/pseuds/wenchofthewest
Summary: Asami's attempt to overwrite Akihito's bad memories of Hong Kong via mock-strangulation backfires with disastrous results.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I am new to this Fandom and to Viewfinder. I learned about VF from another writer over in the Harry Potter Fandom and ended up reading the entire series. I enjoyed it and like the characters a whole lot, but one part that bothered me was the scene where Asami tries to overwrite Akihito's bad memories by mock-strangling him. I know it's just fiction, and it's definitely in character for Asami, but I thought, Wow, what if Asami's amateur attempt at psychotherapy totally backfired (which it can and does)? So, I wrote this one-shot. If you like it, let me know, and I'll try continuing it. I have a (very) loose outline in my head, but I wanted to see if you guys liked it before investing any work in it. I don't know if this story has been done before in this Fandom. I haven't seen it, but it still could be out there in the (huge) archive.
> 
> P.S. Please forgive any mistakes I make in VF. I'm not an expert on the series and am new to it. Also, AO3 has done something to their editor where my RTF document, which used to copy over cleanly into their editor, now comes with funky characters I have to edit out, which is a huge, time-consuming pain in the ass. If I missed a few, I apologize. 
> 
> I don't own VF or these characters, this is just my twist on VF cannon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Asami would never actually admit he was concerned about Akihito's state of mind after they'd left Hong Kong, but he was.  His lover had endured so much:  sexual assault, confinement in a cramped cage for weeks, nearly being strangled, shooting the Russian goon, and then being shot himself.  The young man insisted he was fine, but he'd trembled violently in Asami's arms that first night on the boat, almost as if he were having a seizure.  He'd also wept upon seeing the bloody bandages of Asami's shoulder wound, and then had refused to talk about it.

No, Akihito was _not_ fine.

Even as they'd made love later that same night and then at the resort in Bali, even as they went out to eat at the resort's restaurant, even as Akihito talked and ate and was his usual goofy-but-endearing self, Asami knew deep down in his gut, his lover was _not_ fine.

Then Akihito had gone for a swim in the pool just outside their room.  One, two, three...  Asami had mentally counted as he'd watched the water: no bubbles, no movement, no Akihito.  Asami had dived in, pulling his unconscious lover to the surface, lifting him out, and giving him mouth-to-mouth.  As Akihito had gagged and coughed and expelled the water from his lungs, grabbing huge gulps of air, his eyes fluttering open and staring blankly at Asami, the older man knew, indeed, something was _very_ wrong with Akihito.

From that point on, Akihito seemed to exist in an almost catatonic state, withdrawing into himself, as he lay in the large bed under the whirring ceiling fan, his eyes closed.  When Asami would stare into his face and call his name sharply, "Akihito" or "Takaba," his young lover's hazel eyes would open, dull and glazed, devoid of their usual fire and life, and meet his.  Asami couldn't even see pain there, just nothingness.

Not even the strength of Asami's voice could stir Akihito to action.

"Come and eat, Takaba," he'd say every few hours.

Akihito would regard him with those vacant eyes, then shut them and slowly shake his head no.

"Hey, join me outside," Asami would coax.  "It is warm and pleasant, and you are missing it."

Again, the head shake and closing of eyes.

Akihito would take water left by the bed and get up only to use the bathroom, and never when Asami was around.

For three nights when he came to bed, Asami had held Akihito, kissed him, laved his nipples, caressed his prick, trying to get some sort of response from him, but there was none.  Akihito lay as limp as a rag doll, either staring up at the fan or with his eyes closed.  Every question or comment Asami put to him was answered with shut eyes and a slow shaking of the head. 

***

By the morning of the fourth day, Asami was concerned not only about Akihito's mental state, but his physical health, as well.  The boy had gone three days without eating.  The crime lord wasn't used to feeling helpless, and he despised it, especially when it came to Akihito.  He'd proudly assumed he knew his lover better than the young man even knew himself, but the person lying in that bed wasn't acting or responding anything like his Akihito.  Asami was at a loss, and he'd never been in that position before. 

He called his internist, Dr. Yamamoto, in Tokyo and told him about Akihito not eating or speaking, just shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"It sounds like he might have suffered a breakdown," Dr. Yamamoto said, "but without examining him, I can't be certain."

"There is no sexual response, either, when I touch him, and that has never happened before," Asami added.  "There is nothing."

"That's worrisome," the doctor commented.  "It does indeed sound like a breakdown.  He really should be in a hospital, Asami-sama." 

"I want to fly you here to treat Akihito," Asami said.  "You may bring whatever personnel and equipment you need.  Provide me with a list, and I will have it on the plane."

"It would be better if a psychiatrist saw him, Asami-sama," said Dr. Yamamoto.  "I recommend Dr. Matsuno.  Let me contact her, brief her on our discussion, and she can call you directly."

Within the hour, Dr. Matsuno called Asami.  She concurred with Dr. Yamamoto that it sounded as though Akihito had experienced a breakdown.  Asami arranged to fly her and her medical supplies to Bali.  She would arrive in several hours.

***

After the phone call, Asami went to check on Akihito again.  The young man hadn't changed positions from earlier and appeared to be asleep.  Asami stood in the doorway and watched as bits of his lover's blond hair stirred in the draft from the ceiling fan.

Asami quietly approached the bed and sat next to Akihito.  For a good ten minutes, he watched the young man sleep.  Asami had never felt so helpless.  All he could do was wait for Dr. Matsuno to arrive and initiate treatment.  Medication? Therapy?  What would she do to help Akihito?  What could be done?

Akihito finally turned in his sleep, from one side onto his back, baring his neck in the process. 

Even in the dim light, Asami could still see the bruises from the attempted strangulation, deep blue and purple, marring the smooth skin; the mark of a large hand that had gripped and squeezed his lover's throat, trying to murder him.  It was the same Russian goon that his lover had then shot.  That was all Akihito would say about the man or the shooting.  It seemed to be the most upsetting thing about the whole ordeal.  That and being locked in the cage.

Akihito suddenly opened his eyes and stared back at Asami, unblinking.  The hazel eyes were still dull and tired.

"Takaba, this is the fourth day you haven't eaten.  You must have something.  I am very serious.  You _must_ eat."

Akihito just looked away and slowly blinked his foggy eyes.

Asami reached out to ruffle his lover's hair, which, after four days of no washing, was dirty.  It didn't smell bad, just very strongly of Akihito.  "Shall I bring you miso soup?"

Still Akihito didn't respond.  He didn't look at Asami, and he didn't close his eyes and shake his head.  He just stared off into space.

The whole room smelled of unwashed Akihito, reeked of him.  Again, not unpleasant, just strong. 

Asami stared at Akihito lying there, thin and pale, with his listless eyes, and he was overwhelmed by a feeling of death and despair.  It was as if his young lover, the joy of his life, his heart and soul, had just given up and was slowly dying and decaying here in this bed.

This was unacceptable.

"You haven't eaten in _four days_ , Akihito," Asami repeated.  "That's partly why you feel so down.  If I bring you miso soup, will you eat it?"

Still no response.

"A specialist is flying in from Japan to treat you."

Nothing.

Asami stared into his lover's beautiful, empty, hazel eyes.  Those eyes that used to glare at him so fiercely, driving him mad with desire.  Those eyes that were usually so full of life and love and rage and lust and laughter and tears.  Full of _feeling_.

The crime lord could always read Akihito by his eyes.  That was why he always insisted his lover meet his gaze, so he could read Akihito.  He said it was to keep Akihito truthful, but it was really because Asami wanted to ensure that Akihito still loved him.  Because Akihito's eyes revealed everything, including his love for Asami.

Except now.

Akihito's eyes didn't reveal a goddamn thing.  Asami had no fucking idea what was going on inside his lover's head, if anything was going on at all, and that was driving him crazy.

So, he did what he had to do, the only thing he _could_ do, in his mind.

Because Asami Ryuichi did _not_ know how to do helpless.

"The one who gave you that bruise only got pleasure through violence," Asami said in a low, even voice.  "He only instilled fear in you."

Then Asami slowly slid his hand around Akihito's neck, positioning his fingers to cover the fingerprints.

"I will overwrite all of that.  Everything that happened in Hong Kong."

Akihito's blank eyes suddenly registered terror.  He began whimpering in the most horrible way, high-pitched interspersed with moments of hoarseness where just hissing was heard, because he hadn't spoken in nearly four days.

"Eeeeeeee, eeeeeeee, eeeeeeee!"

Akihito clawed at Asami's hand around his neck, but Asami held firm.

"Trust me, Akihito," he purred.  "Relax and _trust me_."

Akihito's whimpering grew louder, and he began to shake as if having a seizure.  His back arched, and his eyes rolled up into his head until only the whites showed.  Asami released Akihito's neck and withdrew as if he'd been burned.

Then Akihito's eyes flew open, and he shrank from Asami, still trembling violently.  His eyes were unfocused and full of panic. 

"Takaba, calm down," Asami said, soothingly.  "No one is going to hurt you." 

Asami attempted to draw Akihito into his arms, but the blond wasn't having it. Even though he hadn't eaten in four days, the fight-or-flight adrenaline was coursing through his body, and he reacted with a ferocity and strength that Asami hadn't been expecting.

Whaaaam!  Akihito's foot came in contact with Asami's gut, and the crime lord grimaced, more in surprise than pain.  

"Takaba!" Asami said sharply.  "Look at me!  _Look_ at _me_!  It's Asami!  Nobody is going to hurt you!"

But those huge, hazel eyes didn't recognize him.  Sweat was pouring off Akihito, and his chest was heaving as he continued to shake and stare.

Suddenly, Akihito's terrified gaze shifted to something beyond Asami.  Kirishima was standing in the doorway, a rare look of shock on his face.

"He doesn't recognize me," Asami said.  "He had some sort of seizure."

"Psychosis," said Kirishima quietly. 

"Akihito," Asami said quietly.  "Can you speak?  Hmmm?  Can you tell us why you are so upset?"

Akihito began whining in distress, slunk off the bed, and then disappeared.  When Asami and Kirishima went to the other side of the bed to have a look, they realized Akihito had crawled beneath it.  Asami got down on his knees and looked underneath the bed. 

Akihito was wedged towards the center, so nobody could reach him.  His hands were balled into fists, pulled in close, and he was seething and hissing through clenched teeth.

Asami, not known for his patience, stood up, grabbed the mattress, and yanked it off the box spring.  He tossed it to the side and put both hands on the box spring.  He nodded to Kirishima, and the secretary took the other side. 

The moment they lifted it, Akihito flipped onto his back and screamed as if he were being murdered.  His eyes were wild, and he held up his fists to protect himself from some anticipated attack.

Asami carefully stepped over the bed frame and knelt next to his lover, but Akihito scrambled away, crawling over the other side of the frame and stumbling into a corner, where he cowered next to a dresser.

By now, two of Asami's men were standing in the doorway leading to the pool, having heard Akihito's scream.  They, along with Kirishima, stood watching and waiting to assist.  Asami was completely still for a moment, staring at Akihito, who was crouched down in the corner, looking out with his horrified eyes.

He was quite a sight now, as he'd picked up several dust bunnies from under the bed, as well as some dead bugs, which clung to his shirt and face.  His filthy hair was wild and sticking up in all directions.  His eyes were enormous in a face thin from lack of food and sunshine. 

They could hear him breathing, and he continued to whine, low and deep in his chest now, almost like a growl.  

"Takaba," Asami said softly.  "We left Hong Kong five days ago.  We are in Bali.  Do you not remember?  You mentioned the banana tree as we walked to the restaurant here at the resort.  Do you remember it?"  A little grin played on Asami's lips at the pleasant memory.

Akihito just stared at him with laser eyes.

"I came to get you in Hong Kong," the crime lord continued.  "You scolded me for taking so long.  I took you on the boat, and then we flew here."

Akihito said nothing.   Asami slowly moved closer. 

"You are _safe_ here with me, Akihito.  I am flying in a doctor who is going to help you.  You are going to be fine."

Another step closer.

"Will you speak to me, Takaba?  Do you remember who I am?"

Akihito was still breathing rapidly.  His eyes never left Asami.

Asami moved closer to his lover, slowly extending his arms.

With an ear-piercing shriek, Akihito suddenly grabbed the lamp on the dresser, swung it around, and smashed it against Asami, sending shards of pottery flying everywhere.  Asami had managed to block the attack with his arm, but was now bleeding from several cuts.  Asami's men charged forward to grab Akihito, but the young man slipped between them and out the door to the pool area.  He ran past the pool and, seeing Suoh guarding the gate to the beach, climbed a palm tree and dropped to the sand on the other side of the wall.

Kirishima and the other men ran past Suoh onto the beach.  Asami paused and spoke to Suoh.

"Dispatch men to intercept Akihito from all directions.  I want him surrounded."

Suoh nodded and pulled out his cellphone.  Asami continued the chase.

Akihito ran down the beach.

"Takaba!" Asami boomed.  "Takaba, stop!"

Akihito continued to run.  

Suddenly, several men in suits and sunglasses appeared on the beach from the opposite direction, fanning out to block his way.  Akihito turned and saw Kirishima, Asami, and the other men closing in.

Akihito wailed in terror and charged into the surf, diving into a breaking wave. 

Asami dove in after him, as did several of his men, but without goggles or masks, it was impossible to see.  Asami surfaced and looked around.  He saw his other men, both in the water and on the beach, but not Akihito.

Kirishima quickly procured goggles from others on the beach.  One of Asami's men slapped a pair into the crime lord's hand during one of his surfacings.  With goggles, they all saw the sea floor more clearly, and what Asami saw made his stomach turn icy.  The sea floor went out for about a hundred feet and then suddenly dropped off.  Asami knew that Akihito could very well have been caught in an undertow.

His lungs burning, Asami propelled to the surface to catch his breath.  His men were still looking, and seeing their boss, gave hand signals indicating no luck yet.  Asami yelled for diving gear, and Kirishima yelled back that he'd already requested it.  The men were coming down the beach with the tanks.

Asami continued to scan the water.  _There is no way he could be underwater this long,_ he thought, leaving off the last part of the sentence, not wanting to consider it:  _and survive_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Akihito continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to your encouragement, I'm moving ahead with this story and plan to follow it to completion. I usually post updates every week or two, depending on the complexity and length of the chapter. I'm still plotting this one out, but I'll do my best not to let updates drag out too long. 
> 
> I still have to strip out those fucking codes, as NO RTE I've tried seems to bring my docs across properly. Either they have funky characters or all my spacing is screwed up.... 
> 
> Please keep your constructive feedback coming and let me know how it's going, as I'm no expert on VF or Japanese culture, and I ALWAYS strive to learn and improve my work.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

One of Asami's men brought a tank and breathing gear out to him in a small boat as the crime lord continued to dive, search the water until his lungs would practically burst, and then shoot to the surface, where he would scan the water for any sign of Akihito. 

Kirishima was on the beach with binoculars also searching the sea.  The water was choppy, and it was hard to tell a bird from a shadow. 

Suddenly Kirishima spotted something moving in the water beyond the surf that made his heart race.

 _"_ _Shark!!!"_ the secretary yelled, running into the tide and waving his arms.  "Get the boss out of there!"

Asami was still underwater, and one of the men who'd heard Kirishima dove again.  He saw Asami at the edge of the sea shelf, quickly swam to him, and made a fin sign with his hands.  Then, the shark was there, heading straight for them.  Two of Asami's other men, armed with spear guns, were coming out to help, but Asami made a fist with both hands and punched the shark right in its nose.  As sharks depend on their sense of smell, the fish was stunned for a few moments, which was all the two men needed to escape. 

Asami and the other man swam ashore.  The other two with the spear guns stood in the surf watching for the shark.

Asami pulled off his goggles and breathing gear.  With a grave face, Kirishima handed him the binoculars.  Asami immediately trained them on the water.

There, beyond the sea-shelf drop, the water was red with blood. 

Asami felt the ice in his stomach spread throughout his body, but his mind stopped it short.  It was as if he'd silently blown a fuse; Asami's mind just would _not_ go there. 

"Bring me that shark," Asami yelled to the men with the spear guns.  The two men submerged. 

As the shark appeared, Asami could see it being shot with a spear.  More blood appeared in the water, but the shark kept right on moving, heading back out to sea. 

Donning his gear almost violently, Asami dove in, grabbed one of the spear guns from his men, and continued after the shark as it swam past the sea shelf and into deeper waters, trailing blood all the way.  This was an extremely dangerous situation, as the shark's blood would undoubtedly attract other sharks and could result in a feeding frenzy upon the injured shark and anything (or anyone) near it.  But Asami wasn't concerned with his own safety; he _had_ to know if that shark had killed his Akihito.

There was only one way to tell, and that was to cut open the shark. 

Asami tried to get close enough for another shot, but the fish was too fast, and--sensing it was being pursued--swam even deeper, finally disappearing into the dark.  Asami stopped and watched for blood rising in the water, but there was none.

He'd lost his prey.

Slowly the crime lord rose to the surface and pushed back his goggles.  He squinted at the shore; he was at least half a mile out, likely more.  Two of his men were in the small boat searching the water.  He waved, and they turned and headed towards him.

They helped him into the boat and wordlessly, the three returned to the beach.  As Asami got out of the boat, Kirishima was still watching the water with binoculars. 

One of Asami's men came down the beach carrying something.  As he drew closer, Asami could see what it was:  Akihito's shirt, torn to shreds.  With a pained expression, the man stood before Asami, who slowly took the mangled shirt.  Kirishima exchanged looks with the man and several of the others, who'd also seen the shirt. 

Asami's golden eyes were on the horizon.  He looked at no one, met nobody's gaze.

"I want that shark." 

They all knew the shark had likely gone off to die in the depths of the sea and would be eaten by other fish, but the men with the scuba gear and spear guns went back into the water to search for it, anyway.

Asami stayed on the beach with Kirishima.  After several hours, Asami sent Kirishima back to the suite for his sunglasses and water.  He remained on the beach, scanning the sea every minute or so with the binoculars, as his men continued to search the waters and shore for miles in both directions.

***

As the sun sank in the sky, Kirishima brought Asami a juice concoction of some kind.  The crime lord hadn't eaten all day.  He had no appetite but drank the juice, anyway, then handed the container back to Kirishima.  He didn't look at the man.  Kirishima watched his boss for several seconds, obviously debating whether to speak or not.  He finally did.

"Can I get you anything else, Asami-sama?"

Asami shook his head, still watching the water.  His men were coming out of the surf, as daylight was quickly fading.  One of them approached Asami.

"Should we continue, Asami-sama?  If so, we'll need to get lights."

There was a long pause.

"We will resume the search tomorrow," Asami finally said.  "Concentrate on the beach.  Perhaps Akihito swam ashore wounded and was assisted by someone.  Kirishima, call the local hospitals and see if Akihito was brought in with a shark bite."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Kirishima and the other men trudged through the sand back to the resort.  Asami continued to sit and stare out at the sea as the sun set and the beach became deserted.  As darkness closed in, the surf grew louder until it seemed to roar in his ears.  It was like the tsunami brewing inside of him that was being held in check by years of discipline.  Every so often, he'd feel it threatening to break.  God only knew what would happen if it did. 

Finally, Asami returned to the suite.  Kirishima informed him that Dr. Matsuno had arrived, been briefed on the situation, and was in a room nearby, should her services be required.  Asami then dismissed Kirishima for the night.

He poured himself a whiskey and sat in the living room drinking it.  He poured himself another, and another.  Then, and only then, did he dare venture into the bedroom.

The broken lamp was gone, and the bed sheets had been changed. 

_The.  Sheets.  Had.  Been.  Changed._

The room no longer smelled of Akihito. 

A visceral panic rose in Asami at this realization, but like everything else around him, he controlled it and went back into the living room to pour himself his fourth drink.  His hand shook as he poured the whiskey, but he willed that to stop, too.

***

The search for Akihito resumed the next day, focusing on the beach, beachgoers, and hospitals.  In addition to Kirishima's calls the night before, Asami had his men visit each hospital and clinic to see if anyone matching Aki's description had been brought in for treatment.  They also interviewed beach goers, posted, "missing" fliers, and ran full-page ads in the local papers and websites.  Asami was offering a reward equal to 10-million yen (in rupiah) for any information leading to Akihito's safe return. 

This went on for a week. 

Kirishima managed to get Asami to work during this time, giving him updates, briefings, and having him sign documents and make business decisions.  Throughout it all, Asami felt absolutely nothing.  His mind wouldn't let him.  He was on autopilot, doing what was required to keep his business interests healthy and nothing more.

Indonesian authorities had been informed of Akihito's disappearance (there were many witnesses on the beach who had seen it all), and they concluded that Akihito had either drowned or been eaten by the shark (or both).  The authorities wanted more information on what had led to Akihito's sudden sprint from the room, and Kirishima was able to tell them about his psychosis.  During his brief interview, Asami reiterated what Kirishima had said.  If Asami had been in his right mind, he might have seen the irony in Aki's being the first death he'd been involved with that he and his men did not have to lie about. 

He made no mention of his attempt to overwrite Akihito's bad memories, but this was more of an "omission" than a lie.  He was the only one who knew about it, and that's how it would remain.

So, while the Indonesian authorities began the process of issuing a death certificate, Asami and his staff continued to live at and work out of the resort.

Nobody talked about the elephant in the room:  Takaba Akihito was officially _dead_.  Instead, they all existed in a sort of limbo and fell into a strange routine:  Asami would work inside all day while his men continued to scour the island for Akihito.  At sunset, Asami would go out to the beach to smoke cigarette after cigarette until it was dark.  Then, he would wander the beach and resort grounds for hours.  And drink.  A lot.  He would drink until he passed out on the bed each night, still in his clothes. 

When Kirishima would ask him about scheduling meetings, Asami would say, "Inform them we will be in touch."

This went on for weeks, and nobody dared ask the boss when it would end. 

***

One morning when Kirishima asked Asami about scheduling meetings, Asami said, "Schedule them for this week.  We are leaving tonight."

Everyone packed, and that evening, they loaded up the jet and were off. 

Asami sat by himself on the plane.  The lights were dimmed, and the only sound was the hum of the plane's engines.  Aki's photography magazines and Pocky were still in his favorite seat across from Asami's.  The crime lord sat in the dark, smoking his Dunhills, drinking his whiskey, and staring at the empty seat....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Aki.
> 
> Note that I've also added a few tags (in case anyone has triggers).

He was rocking gently to and fro, up and down.  Someone or something was rocking him.  He tried to move, but was tied, face down, around something curved.  He pulled at the rope, but it was strong, refusing to release him.  It bound every inch of his body and limbs to the curved thing.  He was bent in half, his legs under the curved thing, and his chest and head over it, lashed to it by a wet and slimy rope.

Was he in Asami's secret room about to be fucked?

He tried to open his dry, stinging eyes, but only managed a slit.  Brown stuff with translucent leaves and globes that that glowed coppery in the light.  Plastic drink bottles.  Deep blue-green water with sun shimmers.

Akihito wriggled, and was suddenly doused in the face with salt water.  He coughed, sputtered, and his eyes flew open. 

_What the fuck???_

The rope was _kelp_.  The curved thing was a large, foam cooler top.

Akihito was in the middle of a mass of kelp and floating trash, mostly partially-empty drink bottles and other plastics.  His head and arms were covered with kelp leaves, which was probably why he didn't feel sunburned.

His body, however, _ached_.  There were raw spots on his hands, elbows, and shoulders, and he could feel similar pain coming from his knees.  There was sand in his butt crack.  He felt as if he'd tumbled over and over down a hill, hitting rocks (and collecting them in his shorts) all the way down.

The last thing he remembered was swimming in the pool at the resort in Bali.  Something had grabbed his ankle:  the Russian goon.  He began to tremble at the memory.  The ocean was a whole lot larger than some pool!  Would he be grabbed again?  He couldn't see his legs under the cooler top.  He couldn't see into the murky, dark water at all.  How deep was it?  A hundred feet?  A thousand?  His heart began to pound, and his breathing quickened.  The shaking became violent.  He whimpered in panic, and it grew into a scream.

_Steady, Aki.  Steady...._

He closed his eyes, took several deep breaths, and managed to calm himself, just a little.

Thirsty, he was so thirsty.  Some of the plastic bottles still had drink still in them.  He grabbed one, unscrewed the top, and drank.  Flat cola never tasted so good.  He found another bottle with a little water.  And another with flat, orange soda.

The drinks made him feel better.  He studied the horizon and turned as best he could to see behind him.  There was no land anywhere, not even a speck. 

What the fuck should he do?  He could try freeing his legs and then using the cooler top as a kickboard, but he was so weak from lack of food, he didn't think he could go for long.  And in which direction?  There was nothing to guide him.  How would he know he wasn't kicking _further_ away from land instead of closer?

Surely Asami would find him yet again.  His lover _must_ be searching for him. 

Akihito took another deep breath, struggling to remain calm.

_He's probably out in a boat or plane or chopper looking for me right now.  I just have to be patient._

So, he waited for several hours, floating in a pile of trash and kelp in the ocean.  It was dead quiet except for the sound of the wind and the water.  No planes flew over, no boats passed by.  Not even a sea bird came by to rest on his seaweed-covered garbage pile.

Then, Akihito saw fins.  Lots of them. 

_Oh, fuck, sharks???_

But then a smiling face with a bottle nose arched out of the water and back in.  Then another, and another.  Aki felt immediate relief.  Not sharks, dolphins! 

The dolphins began circling him, arching out of the water, then going back in, over and over.  They reminded him of merry-go-round horses.  They began tearing at the kelp, and Aki found himself freed.  Then they started poking at the garbage, and Aki realized they wanted that cooler lid.

 _Hey, wait, guys.  I need that!_  

The dolphins took the cooler lid and began batting it around in the water.  Aki tried putting a couple of large soda bottles under his arms like floats, but they made his arms numb, so he removed them.

Then one of the dolphins began to play with Aki.  He poked Aki in the stomach, then circled around and got him in the back.  Aki stroked the animal as it passed by; it was smooth and rubbery.  The next time the dolphin came by, Aki grabbed its fin, and the dolphin pulled him along beside it.  Then the dolphin stopped, and Aki let go of the fin.  The dolphin submerged, and Aki felt it slide between legs, first one direction, then the other, its fin just grazing his crotch.

The next time the dolphin slid by, Aki pushed himself down so that he was straddling the animal just in front of the fin.  Leaning forward, he held on to the dolphin with both hands, bending his legs like a jockey would when riding a horse.  The dolphin took off, and the others followed it, all arching up and down as they moved through the water.  Aki had heard tales of dolphins helping people lost at sea, but _nothing_ like this.  He quickly learned to coordinate his breathing with the dolphin's.  As it submerged, Aki would hold his breath and close his eyes.  When it surfaced, he'd grab a deep breath and watch as the dolphin's blow-hole did the same. 

This went on for hours until Akihito saw something on the horizon.  It was land, and it grew larger and larger.  Akihito saw a beach lined with palm trees, but no people or buildings.  The dolphins brought him in close and then began playing in the surf, riding the waves over and over.  Akihito gave his dolphin a stroke on its rubbery skin and dropped off into the water. 

_Thanks, you guys. Thanks._

Exhausted, the young man swam until he could crawl up onto the sand, which was hot and painful on his raw knees.  With his last bit of strength, he stood up and staggered to the shade of some trees, where he then collapsed.  

***

Was it raining?  A gentle, tropical shower hitting his face?  Fresh water?

Aki opened his eyes and saw a branch with a brown, grinning face leering down at him from one side and a hairy ass hanging over the other.  Both belonged to a monkey, and the "rain" was coming from its penis. 

The monkey was pissing on his face.

"You little shithead!" Aki yelled, bolting upright and frantically rubbing his face and hair.

The monkey screeched, picked up something from the branch, and threw it down at Aki.  It landed right on his head; _monkey shit_.

"Mother fucker!"

The monkey began bouncing up and down, screeching wildly, and then took off through the jungle.  Aki scrambled to his feet and followed it. 

The monkey stayed in the trees, swinging from one branch or vine to another, stopping every so often to screech at Aki.  This went on for about ten minutes until they reached a small clearing, where the monkey stood on a branch and began bouncing and screeching again. 

The animal had led Aki to a freshwater spring and a banana tree.  Aki began scooping up handfuls of water to drink and wash off the monkey waste.  The monkey started throwing bananas down at him, and Akihito tore the peel off one and wolfed it down in three bites.  He ate another, and then another.  He scooped up more water and gorged on bananas until he couldn't move.  He lay back on the sand so stuffed, his stomach stuck out.  Soon, his stomach began to ache from the sudden intake of food, and making ominous noises.  Akihito knew what was coming next, and he dropped his shorts and squatted, moaning as the diarrhea streamed from his ass, hot and stinging as it pooled there in the sand.  Aki stayed in this position for a long time, shitting until he was drained.  Then he drank more water and fell asleep.

When he woke up, his shorts were gone, and so was the monkey. 

"Aw, shit!" Akihito yelled. 

He couldn't just walk around the island with his junk hanging out.  What if he encountered people?  He looked around for leaves large enough to make a covering and decided to try banana.  He slit each banana leaf twice and then wove a thin vine through them, overlapping them in front and back, and leaving the sides open so he could walk.  When he put on his creation, the leaves covered his front and back.  It would do until he could make something more substantial.  He wanted to look for people, but he was still so weak.  He needed more food, something other than bananas.  He needed protein, as in fish.  He remembered a movie he'd seen years before about two kids marooned on an island.  The boy had used a spear to catch fish as they were washed into the tide pools.  He'd stood perfectly still, and then, _wham!_ He'd speared a fish. 

Akihito decided to try it.  He fashioned a spear out of a branch, found a tide pool, and waited.  The waves crashed over the rocks again and again, and the tide pool filled and then drained.  Aki waited for fish, but none came in with the tide.  He did find crabs, so he brought those ashore and tried to make a fire to cook them.  

It took him an hour of rubbing sticks together, but he finally got one going.  He stuck the crabs on a stick and cooked them.  They were good.

After several days, Akihito felt strong enough to explore.

There was a hill that towered above the trees.  He figured if he could get to the top, he could see further and perhaps spot civilization.  The climb was tough and took half a day.  At the top, the view was magnificent and unobstructed, and Aki carefully surveyed it.  Surrounding him was thick, green jungle.  Beyond that was white beach, and beyond that was blue as far as he could see.  He turned completely around, but it was the same in all directions.  He was on an island of dense jungle, rimmed by beach, and there was no sign of civilization....  

Then he saw it, a small curl of smoke rising from the other side of the of the island.  A fire!  People!  A resort, perhaps?  Boaters camping out? 

Aki hurried back down the hill to pack some meager provisions and head for it.    

As he walked along the beach, the monkey followed him. 

"Where are my shorts, you hairy little shit?" Aki yelled.  The monkey just grinned and gnashed its teeth.

"Did you eat them?  Did you eat my shorts?"  Aki burst out laughing.

The monkey continued to follow him down the beach. 

"If you're going to hang with me, you need a name," he told it. "I'll call you Ryuichichi."

The monkey seemed to like the sound of that, as he bounced and screeched.

Akihito and Ryuichichi walked on the beach for two days. 

As the sun set on the second day, Aki heard the faint beat of drums. A show of some kind, perhaps for tourists?  At a resort on the other side of the island?  Aki quickened his pace as he continued to walk and the drums grew louder.  Suddenly Ryuichichi began making distressed noises and yanking Akihito's hand, pulling him towards the jungle.

"What's wrong, boy?  You want me to go into the jungle?"  Aki let Ryuichici lead him into the lush growth, where the trees were thick with vines, and it was already dark.  The monkey grew quiet.  It didn't make a single sound, and neither did Akihito.  It began moving slowly and stealthily, and Akihito followed its lead. 

At one point, the monkey stopped and did not move.  He looked at Akihito, then his eyes returned to what lay before them.  It was a trail, and lining it were bones and skulls.

 _Human_ bones and skulls.

Ryuichichi took Aki's hand and led him away from the trail and through the jungle.  The drums grew louder, and Aki could see firelight between the huge leaves.  He crouched low and peaked.

Native men were doing a slow dance, moving in unison around a huge fire.  Forward two steps, back one, sway, sway, forward two, back one, sway, sway.  The men were lean and dark with short, curly hair.  They had curved bones through their noses and wore elaborate headdresses with feathers.  They also wore necklaces made of animal teeth.  Their faces and bodies were painted with red, orange, and white powder.  They were ferocious looking.  Akihito didn't see any women or children. 

Around the village were beautifully carved wooden poles with faces on them, and horrifying statues made of human bones and skulls that were decorated with paint and feathers.  Fences made of bones also had skulls on them, and light from the fire streamed through the sockets of the skulls, casting ghastly shadows. 

As the men danced, they sang strange, monotone, rhythmic chants that were repeated over and over.  The sound was almost hypnotic, like a loud, continuous hum punctuated by drums or whatever it was they were beating.

Akihito carefully surveyed the village.  There were no tourists watching with delight, no cameras filming, no sign of anything civilized whatsoever.  And the _stench_ of unwashed bodies and human waste was so overwhelming it nearly made him gag.

A realization hit Aki:

_These were cannibals._

_Very real_ cannibals.

If Ryuichichi hadn't pulled him into the jungle, they would've easily seen Akihito coming down the beach, and who knows what they would've done to him?  The monkey had possibly saved his life.  He took Ryuichichi into his arms and hugged him.  _Thank you, little friend,_ he breathed softly. 

As stealthily as they arrived, Akihito and Ryuichichi slipped away from the village and began the long trek back to the other side of the island.  Darkness be damned, they walked all night and hid the next day to sleep.  Aki would await rescue by Asami on the other side of the island.  Until then, he'd have to find a safer place to sleep and wait until dark before lighting any fires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The information on cannibals is from an article called "Sleeping With Cannibals" from Smithsonian magazine, Sept. 2006, that describes one journalist's journey to visit the Korowai tribe of New Guinea, among the last people to practice cannibalism. (If you go to the link, the article continues under the pictures.) I originally read it in 2006 and then re-read it to get info for my story. The tribe in my story is NOT the Korowai, as Aki's island is much closer to Bali, and eleven years have passed since the 2006 article, so I'm not sure how much has changed with the Korowai since then. I used info about them (and certain other historically cannibalistic tribes, too, like the Asmat) to keep things somewhat "authentic." The Asmat tribe is the one that allegedly murdered and ate Michael Rockefeller (Nelson Rockefeller's son) in 1961, when he became "shipwrecked" during a hunt for primitive art. A sad and gruesome tale. That happened over fifty years ago, though. 
> 
> https://www.smithsonianmag.com/travel/sleeping-with-cannibals-128958913/
> 
> The film that Aki refers to when he considers spear fishing is 1980's "The Blue Lagoon" with Brooke Shields and Christopher Atkins.
> 
> The incident with the pissing monkey actually happened to me my first week at UCLA, only it was a squirrel pissing on my head while I sat under a tree. When I looked up, I saw the face watching me on one side of the branch and the pissing ass on the other. The squirrel knew exactly what it was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami returns to Tokyo and deals with the aftermath of Akihito's "death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are going to be very rough on Asami, and I'll be adding more tags. I was going to keep it in all in one chapter, but it would have been very long and taken longer to update because I have to edit out those stupid formatting characters in AO3.
> 
> So, I'm splitting it into two. 
> 
> Then, we'll get back to Aki on the island.

When Asami deplaned in Tokyo, he went straight to his office at Sion.  He told Kirishima he had too much work to catch up on to bother with the penthouse and sent the secretary to retrieve fresh clothes.  For two days and nights, Asami stayed at Sion, working well into the night and then drinking until he passed out in his private suite in back.  If Krishima hadn't thought to bring him meals, the crime lord probably wouldn't have eaten. 

On the third morning, Kirishima received a call. 

"This is Mitarai, Aki's co-worker.  Is this Asami?"

"No, this is his secretary, Kirishima Kei.  Can I help you?"

"Is Aki around?  We haven't seen him in ages, and the chief needs another photographer 'cause I'm swamped with assignments."

"One moment, please."  Kirishima was just about to buzz Asami over the intercom, but instead, got up and knocked on his door.

"Enter," came the response.  Kirishima entered the office.

"What is it?" Asami asked, seeing his secretary's expression.

"Akihito's coworker Mitarai is on the line asking about him.  Do you wish to take it?"

"Put him through," said the crime lord.

Kirishima nodded, went back to his desk, and transferred the call.

"Asami Ryuichi," came the strong baritone.

"Hey, Asami, it's Mitarai.  Is Akihito around?  The chief has assignments for him.  I've left him voicemails and texts, but he hasn't responded." 

Asami had known this was coming, and he'd been dreading it.  "Akihito had a fatal accident in Bali," he said in a professional tone.

"What do you mean, 'fatal accident'?"

Asami paused a moment, then continued in the same tone.  The words were like tiny razors slitting his heart.

"He is no longer with us."

There was a long silence.  Asami could hear Mitarai's breath quickening.  "Aki is _dead?"_

"Yes."

Mitarai began babbling.  "Oh, jeez.  Oh, jeez.  Chief, Aki is _dead!_ He had an accident, and he's, he's _dead!_   Oh, jeez."  Asami could hear the young man sobbing.

Then another voice in the background.  "What?  What?"  Scuffling noises.  "Hello?  Who is this?"

"Asami Ryuichi."

"Editor in Chief, Shinotake.  What's this about Aki being dead???  He had an accident, and he's _dead???_

"Yes," came the terse reply.

"Aw, god, such a nice kid and a great photographer.  What a tragedy.  Man, we'll miss him.  Is there going to be a funeral or anything?"

"I don't know." 

Shinotake's voice broke.  If there is, can you let us know?  Everyone here at Headline liked Akihito, and we'd all want to attend." 

"You will be notified."

The call ended, and Asami lowered his head slightly, closed his eyes, and massaged his temples.  Not even mid-morning and he was already in desperate need of a drink.  He rose from his desk, opened his office door, and stared stone-faced at Kirishima. 

"I am not doing that again.  If others call about Akihito, tell them he had a fatal accident in Bali.  That is all."

"What about Takaba-sama's parents, Asami-sama?  Kirishima asked gently.

"I will call them." 

Asami Ryuichi had made thousands of calls in his life, but he'd never dreaded any as much as this one.

"Takaba-san," he said when Aki's father answered.  "This is Asami Ryuichi.  I regret to inform you of Akihito's passing while we were in Bali.  I extend my most sincere condolences."

Dead silence on the line.  Then Mr. Takaba sputtered, "Is this some kind of sick prank?"

"No, Takaba-san, it is not a prank."

"Akihito is dead?  My son is _dead???"_

"Yes," came the stony reply.

Mr. Takaba began wailing, and Asami could hear his wife in the background asking what was wrong.  He told her, and then she began wailing, too.

"How, how did this happen, Asami-san???" the father sobbed.

"He drowned while swimming in the sea," Asami said.

"But Aki is an excellent swimmer!" Mr. Takaba said.  "I do not understand!"

"He went into the water and did not come out.  We could not find him."

"If you couldn't find him, then how do know he is dead?" said the father.  "Perhaps he is alive somewhere on the island."

"That is not possible," said Asami.  "My men and I conducted an extensive search, and so did the Indonesian authorities."

"But people don't just disappear into thin air," said the father.

"There was a shark in the water while Akihito was swimming," said Asami.  "It is possible he was that was the cause of his disappearance."

Mr. Takaba began to wail again, and so did his wife.

"I am sorry for your loss, Takaba-san," Asami said.  "I must go now."  Asami ended the call, went to the bar in the corner, and poured himself a very strong drink.

***

Asami went to the Sion gym during lunch.  He needed to run and pound and lift and clear his head.  Kirishima had gone out to get lunch for them both.

The crime lord left the gym feeling better than he had that morning. 

_If I can just get through this day._

Two men were waiting for him when he returned to his office, Aki's friends Takato and Kou.  Both were red-eyed from crying.  "We'd like to speak with you Asami-san," said Kou.

Asami motioned for them to follow him into his office.  He shut the door and went to his desk.

"How can I help you?"

"Did you do something to Aki?  Some weird, sexual shit?  Is that how he died?" Takato blurted out angrily.  "I know you were into that.  I saw the marks on Aki.  I know you liked to tie him up and stuff.  Did you take it too far?  Huh?  Did you?"  Takato had his hands on the desk and was leaning forward now, glaring at the crime lord.  Asami lit up a Dunhill.

"If you wish, I can give you a copy of the report issued by the Indonesian authorities.  There were many witnesses on the beach who provided testimony of what happened."

"You probably bought them off," said Kou, his arms folding.

"No," said Asami darkly.  He blew out a long stream of smoke.  "I did not."

"Did you actually see a shark attack him?" Kou asked.

"No," said Asami, "but the water was full of blood."

Takato began crying, and Kou looked shaken.

"Anything else?" the crime lord asked.

Kou looked at Takato, who was wiping his nose, then back at Asami.  "We just really miss our friend, Asami-san."

Asami blew out another stream of smoke and looked away as the two young men left his office.

***

The next morning, Asami had more visitors.

"Asami-sama," Kirishima said over the intercom, "Takaba-sama's parents are here to see you."

Asami closed his eyes for a moment, breathed deeply, then replied, "Send them in."

Akihito's parents entered the office.  Both looked exhausted and red-eyed.  Asami motioned for them to be seated.  He leaned back against his desk with his arms folded.

"We are still not clear on exactly how our son died," said Mr. Takaba.  "Perhaps you can explain it to us."

"The details are not pleasant," Asami warned.

"Please, tell us," said Takaba-san.

"Akihito went into the water, we did not see him come up, so my men and I began searching for him.  Then, we saw the shark and the blood.  We shot the shark with a spear gun, but we were not able to catch him.  Later, my man came down the beach with Akihito's shirt, torn to shreds."

Takaba-san moaned into his hands, and Mrs. Takaba cried quietly, holding a handkerchief to her face. 

Asami stood watching them with a blank expression.

Takaba-san looked at him.  "How are you so cold about this, Asami-san?  I thought you cared for my son!"

Asami's expression remained unchanged.  "It is tragic.  I am sorry for your loss and offer my condolences."  

Akihito's mother wiped her eyes and rose to her feet.  She approached the crime lord, standing right in front of him and looking up into his gold eyes.  Hers were hazel, like her son's  She searched Asami's face for a moment, then said softly, "You should be grieving _with us_ , Asami-san, not _for us_." 

Asami met her gaze, but he couldn't hold it.  She looked so goddamn much like Akihito.  He quickly reached for a Dunhill so he'd have an excuse to look away.

"May we have Akihito's phone?" Takaba-san asked. "We wish to host a memorial and need to make certain we invite all of our son's friends.  You will be invited, too, of course." 

"I will get you a print-out and thumb drive with the contact list," Asami said, going to the intercom and calling Kirishima. 

"May we have his personal effects, too, Asami-san?" asked the father. 

 _Mine_ , Asami thought reflexively.  He wanted to leave Aki's room the way it was, as this was all he had of his lover.  "I will ship them to you."

Takaba-san nodded gratefully.

Asami addressed his secretary, who was standing in the doorway awaiting instruction.  Asami walked over and gave him the phone.

"Prepare a print-out and thumb drive of Akihito's contacts for Takaba-san."

"Yes, Asami-sama," replied the secretary.

Asami shook hands with Takaba-san.  "Thank you, Asami-san," the father said.  Then he left the office.  Mrs. Takaba took Asami's hand and looked up into his face, unnerving him yet again with those hazel eyes.  She spoke softly so only Asami could hear. 

"My son loved you, Asami-san."

This caught the crime lord totally off guard, and for a moment, his golden eyes revealed too much.  Mrs. Takaba just smiled sadly and nodded.  Then she left the office, too.

***

That afternoon, Asami went to the gym.  He immediately hopped on the treadmill and began to run.  One mile, three miles, five miles. 

He didn't notice who else was in the gym until Sudou Shuu was standing beside the treadmill with a towel around his neck. 

"Asami-sama, I wish to offer my condolences.  I know Takaba Akihito was important to you." 

Asami glanced at Sudou and continued running on the treadmill.  He nodded his acknowledgement.

"If there is anything I can do, Asami-sama, just let me know."

Asami kept his golden stare front and center.  As Sudou walked away, Asami increased his pace.  6 miles per hour, 7, 8.

But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't escape himself.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito's memorial and the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rough chapter for poor Asami, and I ached for him while writing it. 
> 
> I hope it's all still working for you guys, and that everybody is still in character. Thanks again for reading, subscribing, commenting, kudo-ing. After this, we get back to Aki's Island, where something extraordinary is going to happen to him. The tone of the story is going to change for Asami, too.

The invitation to Akihito's memorial arrived the following week.  There was to be a service at a local temple and then a meal provided by family and friends at the Takaba's home.

The day after Asami received his invitation, he received a call from Fei Long.  Asami put it on speaker. 

"Fei Long," he said in greeting.

"What happened, Asami?" the Baishe leader demanded to know.

"Concerning...?" Asami purred, though he knew damn well. 

"I just received an invitation to Akihito's memorial," Fei Long continued.  "Tao can't stop crying."

"There was an accident in Bali.  Akihito drowned in the sea."

"Drowned???" Fei Long yelled.  "You couldn't even get him back to Japan safely???  How did this happen?  Wasn't anyone with him?" 

"It's a long and complicated story," Asami said.  "I'm not repeating it now."

"Will you be at the memorial?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you there."  Fei Long ended the call.

***

The day of the memorial, Asami awoke in a cold sweat.  He was still sleeping at Sion, but he'd had Kirishima bring his best black suit and tie from the penthouse.  Also, his juzu beads, as this was going to be a semi-traditional memorial.

He took the secretary and two body guards with him because this was an unfamiliar locale.  They were all dressed in black suits.

The town car pulled up to the curb, and Asami, Kirishima, and Souh got out.  His other man stayed with the car.

As Asami entered the temple, there were two young men at a table by the entrance, presumably Akihito's cousins.  Asami signed a card he was given and slipped it and some cash into an envelope.  The young man's eyes grew large when he saw the amount Asami had put into the envelope.  Asami met the young man's gaze and shook his head ever so slightly.  The boy didn't say a word. 

Asami bowed to Takaba's parents, put two pinches of incense into a small altar flame, and bowed again to the parents.  He took a seat in the back.  Souh was already standing off to the side, where he could see everything.  Kirishima was seated on the other side of the hall, also in back.  Fei Long and Tao were seated in the middle.  Fei Long had his arm around Tao, who was sobbing into a handkerchief.  Yoh was standing in back with Souh. 

In front was a large photo of Akihito, surrounded by flowers.  Asami felt a stab in his heart when he saw it and quickly looked away.  He was still wearing his sunglasses and had no plans to remove them. 

"Asami-san, my aunt would like for you to sit with them."

Asami looked up into the face of the young man who'd taken his envelope.  The crime lord had no desire to sit up front, certainly not with Takaba's parents, but he knew it was an honor to be asked, and he couldn't refuse. 

Asami rose and followed the young man to the front row.  Mrs. Takaba was watching Asami with those unnerving hazel eyes of hers.  Asami took the seat next to her.

"Thank you, Asami-san," she whispered.

"I am honored, Takaba-san," he lied. 

The Buddhist priest began the ceremony with a traditional Buddhist funeral chant and then recited a favorite prayer of Mrs. Takaba's:

_So, with a boundless heart_

_Should one cherish all living things_

_Radiating kindness over the entire world_

_Upwards towards the sky_

_Downwards towards the depths_

_Omitting none_

_May you be happy_

_May you be at ease_

_May you be free from danger_

_May you be loved_

The priest then spoke about how deeply loved Akihito was.  Then, he invited others to come up and speak about Akihito.  Several of Akihito's family members spoke about him; what a wonderful cousin or nephew he was.  Then came the friends.  Kuo and Takato were first. 

"We decided to speak as one," Kou began, "because, since we were kids, it's always been the three of us: Aki, me, and Takato.  We did everything together, including grow up.  Baseball, clubhouse, practical jokes, food fights, ice-cream, riding bikes, stealing fruit off trees, being chased by dogs and angry old people.  We did it all together, like brothers.  We _were_ brothers.  Aki was full of life, funny, loyal, and generous.  He would do anything for a friend.  You could always count on him, he'd never let you down.  If you needed him, he was _there_."

Kou was tearing up, and he wiped his face and blew his nose.  Then he continued.

"Me and Takato were up last night trying to find the right words to honor our friend, and since Aki was a photographer, we'd like to say our friendship was like Aki's camera tripod.  It needs three legs to work, and with one gone, it's broken and useless.  That's how it is with us right now.  We were three, now we're two, and we are trying to figure out how to get through the rest of our lives without our best friend."

With that, Kuo broke down, and Takato sobbed.  Takato put an arm across Kuo's shoulder and gave him a comforting shake.  Takato took a trembling breath and finished the speech.

"Right now, just like that broken tripod, we don't work anymore.  We love you, Aki.  Rest in peace, buddy." 

Asami felt something against his arm and realized Mrs. Takaba was leaning against him with her head lowered, quietly crying.

Akihito's boss spoke next, saying how much he and everyone at Headline magazine liked Aki and how great his work ethic was.  Then Mitarai spoke.

"Aki and I were always competing in our jobs, but we liked each other, too.  Aki was honest and a good guy, and he helped me several times, even though he didn't have to and could've taken credit for doing the job himself."  Mitarai's voice broke.  "Headline has lost a great photographer, and I've lost a friend and colleague."  He wiped his eyes with his hand and left the podium.

There was the loud sound of sobbing.  It was Tao, who had completely broken down and now had his head in Fei-Long's lap.  The Baishe leader was stroking the child's hair and looking distressed himself. 

Mrs. Takaba put her hand over Asami's and said, "Asami-san, will you please say a few words about my Akihito?  You were so very special to him." 

Asami hesitated a moment, and Mrs. Takaba squeezed his hand and whispered, "Speak from your heart, Asami-san.  The words will come."

Those hazel eyes, wet with tears.  How could he refuse? 

Asami rose and went to the podium.  He removed his sunglasses and began to speak in a controlled, business-like tone.  "Akihito had a strong will and a feisty spirit, which I admired.  He also had gift for photography." 

Mrs. Takaba's eyes seemed to bore right through him.

Suddenly, words began to fill the crime lord's head, words describing his deepest feelings for Akihito:

_I am also broken and incomplete without Akihito.  He snuck in like a thief in the night and stole my heart, which he will always have.  Life has no meaning for me without him, and I have nothing to look forward to anymore, not even returning to my own penthouse.  I am a rich and powerful man, but I would gladly give it all to have my Akihito with me again, to hold him in my arms and kiss him; to bury my nose in his hair and inhale his warm, sweet scent; to hear his laughter, his taunts, his whisper.  I am like a thirsty man in the desert who knows he will never again have water but must keep walking._

Asami didn't actually _say_ any of this.  Instead he said, "I will miss being in his viewfinder."

Then he left the temple.

Once outside, he walked over to some trees and lit up a Dunhill.  Kirishima and Suoh hovered nearby, but neither approached him, instinctively knowing he wanted to be alone. 

He remained there until the others came outside.  Akihito's parents approached him.

"You will join us for food, Asami-san?" Mr. Takaba asked. 

"Regretfully, I must return to the office, Takaba-san."  Asami bowed to him and his wife and headed for his car, which was still out front.

Watching this, Fei Long said to Yoh, "Take Tao to Takaba-san's.  I will join you later."

Then Fei Long got into his own black car and said, "Take me to Sion."

***

Asami had just reached his office, when Krishima said over the intercom, "Fei Long to see you, Asami-sama."

"Send him in."

Kirishima opened the door, and in walked the Baishe leader.

Asami busied himself at the bar.  "I'm making myself a drink.  Would you like one?"

"No," said Fei Long.  "I am disappointed in you Asami."

"Oh?"

"I'd have thought you would have insisted on hosting Akihito's memorial yourself and making it a grand event, a fitting tribute to Aki-san. Instead, you hide in the background like wallpaper and give a speech befitting an employee, not a lover.  This isn't like you, Asami."

"As if you know what I am like, Fei Long," Asami scoffed, sipping his drink.

The Baishe leader approached Asami and looked him in the eye.  "Akihito is _dead!_   I thought you cherished him.  I know he loved you, and you don't seem to truly care that he is gone!"

Asami eyed the other man sharply.  "Don't judge me by your standards, Fei Long." 

"You couldn't even get him home safely," said Fei Long.  "So much for the great Asami Ryuichi." 

Asami's eyes flashed.  "Are you trying to piss me off?" 

"I am trying to understand _how_ this happened," said Fei Long.  "How you _lost_ him."

Asami set down his drink and turned to face Fei Long.  His eyes were blazing.

"Akihito had a seizure.  He ran in terror from the resort and into the surf, where he drowned or was attacked by a shark.  The water was full of blood, and we never found any remains, only his shredded clothes."

The Baishe leader was obviously shaken by this revelation.  Asami continued, his voice rising.

"Akihito would not have been in Bali if _you_ hadn't kidnapped him in the first place.  He was so severely traumatized, I was flying in a psychiatrist to treat him.  He was _psychotic_ , Fei Long.  That is what _you_ did to him." 

Fei Long stared at Asami in horror, but quickly regained his voice.

"I was getting to know Aki-san and treating him well towards the end of his stay.  He had formed a friendship with Tao, and I believe he'd even become fond of me."

If Fei Long hadn't been so angry, he might've noticed the menacing look Asami was now wearing.  Instead, the Baishe leader kept right on talking. 

"Be honest with yourself, Ryuichi.  Akihito would've been better off staying with me.  At least he'd still be _alive."_  

Golden eyes ablaze, Asami grabbed Fei Long and slammed him back against the wall so hard, a painting fell off, the canvas coming out of the frame as it hit the floor.  He got up in the Baishe leader's face, his teeth bared in a fierce grimace and his eyes narrowed in contempt.

"Do _not_ talk about Akihito anymore, Fei Long."

Fei Long's eyes met Asami's for a moment, and they stared at each other in a kind of face off.  Fei Long saw anger there, but he also saw _deep_ pain.  Fei Long nodded, and Asami released him.  The crime lord returned to his desk and picked up his drink, which he finished.

Fei Long straightened his black jacket and tie.

Asami slammed the glass down and hit the intercom button.  "Come in, Kei."

The door to the office immediately opened, and Kirishima's eyes went to the painting and frame on the floor.  He looked at his boss with concern.  "Yes, Asami-sama?"

"Escort our guest out of the building." 

Fei Long continued to study Asami as the crime lord poured himself another whiskey.

After Fei Long left with Kirishima, Asami grabbed his things from the suite in back and called for his car.

"The penthouse," he said to the driver.

As Asami rode the elevator up to the top, his heart began racing, and he willed it to slow down.  His hands were sweating as he approached the penthouse door, and he willed that to stop.

The familiar scent of home hit Asami when he opened the front door.  He walked into the living room and stood perfectly still, noting the silence.  He set down his bag and went to stand before the door to Akihito's room.  He stared at it a minute, then opened it and stepped inside.  It was the usual semi-organized chaos: Akihito's computer and headphones, his camera equipment, pictures, and Post-It notes everywhere.  Clothes were strewn about: jeans, tank tops, t-shirts, jackets.  On the wall were several photos of Aki with Kou and Takato, and several of Aki and Asami.  In all of them, Akihito was smiling and full of life.  Asami wasn't smiling in any of them, but he did look amused.  He also looked _happy_.

Asami picked up Akihito's pajamas, bunched them up in both hands, and held them to his nose.  They held only a slight sent of his lover, but he inhaled deeply.  Then he tossed them back on the bed and left, closing the door behind him.

In the kitchen, Asami poured himself a bourbon.  The bottle was almost empty, so he opened the cupboard to get another, and a slip of paper fell out.  Asami read it:   

_Hi Bastard,_

_If you found this note that means you are drinking too much.  Make sure you eat FOOD too so that your guts do not rot.  I do not want to push a piss-pot old perverted yakuza geezer with rotten guts around in a wheel chair.  You are already over the hill.  We must do all we can to slow down your slide to the bottom._

_Your Brat, Aki_

Asami chuckled out loud at this, moving his arm and accidently knocking a bottle of wine off the counter.  It smashed on the floor, sending glass and booze flying everywhere.

"Damn."

Asami got a bowl, knelt, and began picking up the larger pieces of glass.  He was already inebriated from his drinks at the office and more in the car, and he managed to slice his hand on one of the pieces.  He grabbed a dish rag from the sink and wrapped his hand in it.  As he resumed picking up the glass, his vision began to blur.  He kept on working until he finally couldn't see to finish the job.  That's when Asami realized he was crying. 

Dropping the bowl, he got down on all fours in the sludgy mess and sobbed violently.  He roared in anguish, like a wounded lion, as the tears fell to mingle with the glass, wine, and blood. 

"Ah, Akihito," the crime lord moaned hoarsely, his chest heaving with sobs.  He lowered his head down to rest on his fists, sobbing as he had never sobbed before.  "My Akihito...." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito becomes ill and makes a friend.

Akihito became adept at spear fishing.  He learned where the fish were and when, and he'd wait for them, patiently standing in the shallow waters as they swam around him.  Then, his spear would come down hard and fast, and he'd have his breakfast, lunch, or dinner.  Coconuts, papayas, and bananas rounded out his island diet.

He'd fashioned a hat and a better pair of shorts out of banana leaves, weaving them together and using plant-based string.  He found a small cave above the surf to live in, and he walled it up with rocks so that there was just enough room for him to crawl in and out.  For a bed, he piled palm fronds, large leaves, and any other soft materials he could scavenge from the jungle.

Ryuichichi came and went throughout the day, and at night he disappeared into the jungle.  Back to his monkey friends, Aki assumed.  Akihito liked having him around, as he was a welcome distraction from the fact that Akihito hadn't seen or heard a single boat or plane pass by his entire time on the island. 

Nights were the worst, after he'd eaten, when there was nothing to do but listen to the crashing waves and _think_.  He'd sit by the small fire with his arms wrapped around his knees, and stare into the flames.  He'd wonder _why_ Asami still hadn't found him, _why_ there were no boats or planes, _if_ he was ever going to get off this island, or _if_ he was going to live out the rest of his life there.

He missed everyone: his friends, coworkers, parents, and most of all his lover.  Having no human companionship was taking its toll, and he began talking out loud to himself.

Sleep was always unsettled, filled with dreams of running in terror and drowning, and Akihito would wake up drenched in sweat and not knowing where he was.  Then he'd see the small cave opening and hear the waves, and his predicament would come flooding back to him, like an icy tide.

Aki was collecting crabs in the tide pools one morning, when he suddenly felt a stab of pain in his foot so intense, it made him cry out and collapse onto the rocks.  The pain began spreading through his foot and up his leg.  He lifted his foot and saw several spines sticking out of the bottom.  He glanced into the tide pool and saw that he'd stepped on a sea urchin.  He pulled out as many of the spines as he could, but several were too deeply imbedded in his foot and broke off, leaving black tips.

"Shit!" Aki swore, trying to dig them out with his finger nails.  He would've given anything for a pair of tweezers.  Struggling to his feet, he limped back to the beach, where he took another shot at removing the spine tips.  Once again, he failed.  The pain in his foot and lower leg was excruciating.  He hobbled back to the rocks and slowly made his way up to the cave, where he lay down on his primitive bed.

He had no idea what to do.  He couldn't heat water, he had no tools, no antiseptic, no medicine.  He knew that sea urchin spines were poisonous, but he didn't know what would happen to him.  Would he become very sick, maybe even die?  Would his foot become infected?  Would it spread and _then_ kill him?

A million terrifying possibilities rushed through his head as he lay there in the little cave, suffering and waiting.  After a while, he began feeling nauseous, weak, and tired--so _very_ tired.  But he was afraid to fall asleep for fear he'd never wake up.  Finally, fatigue won out, and he fell into a troubled sleep. 

 _"_ _Akihito!"_

_Underwater and can't see, tossed and pulled like rag doll.  Brown kelp everywhere.  Sudden air, breathe!  Angry wave, whaaaam!  Pulled under again.  Tangled in kelp._

_"_ _Akihito!"_

 _Asami???  I can't see you!  Where are you?  I'm here, Asami!  I'm here!_ _Blood?  Whose blood?  Asami?  Asami's blood?  Shark!  Shark!_

 _"_ _Akihito!"_

_Asami!  I'm stuck in the kelp, Asami!  Help me, Asami!  Help me!_

"Asami!" Aki screamed, and he was suddenly back in the cave, with the waves crashing below.  His voice was hoarse, as if he'd been yelling in his sleep.  He was burning with fever, and his foot was swollen to twice its normal size.  It looked more like a snow shoe than a foot.  And the pain.  Oh, the _pain!_  

 _Don't panic,_ he told himself, but that was useless.  He whimpered and whined and trembled.

 _So thirsty.  Water.  Need water._  

He crawled over to his stash of coconut canteens and drank two.  He knew he should eat something, but his stomach was so queasy, he wasn't sure he could hold anything down.  So, he dragged himself back to his bed and collapsed. 

Aki was truly scared.  He was sick and alone on an island where the only other people were _cannibals_.  He imagined himself dying in the cave and his bones being discovered decades later by explorers.  Or maybe they'd never be discovered, and nobody would ever know he'd even been there.

Outside, the waves crashed against the rocks, sounding like thunder.

"Asami!" Akihito yelled.  "Where _are_ you?  _Why_ can't you _find_ me already?"  He was crying now.  "Ah, god, where are you, bastard?  Some crime lord, you can't even find _me!"_   He sobbed into the palm fronds.  "You fucking yakuza asshole, I miss you so much.  I, I wish you were holding me.  Just hold me, Asami.  Oh, please, just _hold_ me."

And the waves continued to crash, the noise distorted and tinny in the little cave.  The opening to the cave began to waver and shape shift as Aki stared at it. 

 _I'm dying_ , he thought.  _This is it...._  

The last thing Aki remembered was Ryuichichi's brown, hairy face, the glittering black eyes staring into his.

***

The bed of palm fronds was suddenly comfortable, and the sound of the surf, faint.  He heard the noises of exotic birds and the breeze rustling through the trees.  The cool cloth on his forehead was wet with something soothing.  His eyes struggled to focus.  Walls of bamboo and woven palm fronds surrounded him.  This was _not_ the cave.  He was lying in a bed several inches off the floor, and his foot no longer hurt.  He looked down, but didn't see his foot.  He wiggled his toes--water, warm water.  It felt good.  Slowly he rose up to rest on his elbows, and his ankle came into view.  His foot was immersed in a small tub of water next to the bed.  The tub was made of a chunk of wood that had been hollowed out.  His other leg was bent and elevated on a pillow-roll made of large leaves and grass. 

He was in a hut.  It was carefully constructed, the roof coming to a point in the center.  There was one small window.  The floor was covered with a straw mat, and on it was a low table.  One wall held shelves of carved coconuts, bowls, tools, and a long smoking pipe.  From a bamboo rafter hung bouquets of flowers, weeds, and other plants.  The bed Aki lay in was a hammock suspended from four thick wooden stakes set into the ground.

The door opened, and an old Asian woman entered, carrying a wooden bucket.  Her gray hair was pinned up with a comb made of a shell.  Her face was brown and ancient-looking, but she moved like a young person.  She wore a dress made of woven grass.  The woman looked at Aki, and he looked at her.  Neither of them said a word.

Aki watched as she went to the tub and removed some of the water with a wooden dipper, dumping it into another bowl.  Then, she slowly added water from the bucket; hot water, as the entire tub became warmer.  The hot water felt good on his foot.

The woman set the bucket down and removed the cloth from Aki's forehead.  Their eyes met.  Hers were black and clear.  She moved to the shelves. 

"Who are you?" Aki asked in Japanese.

"Suardika," the woman answered, also in Japanese.  She took the cloth and a carved coconut to the low table.  "Who are you?"

"Akihito.  Where am I?"

"You are in my home."  Suardika poured something from the coconut onto the cloth, added a bit of water, and returned to the bed.  She placed the cloth back on Aki's forehead, gently pushing him back down.

"How did I get here?" he asked

"The monkey took me to you, and I brought you here," Suardika said.  "You were sick with fever, and it took many hours."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days.  I removed the spines from your foot and treated your sickness."  The woman then rose and left the hut before Aki could ask any more questions.  He could smell fish cooking outside.

She returned carrying a tray, which she brought to the bed, and motioned for Aki to help himself.  There were several "wraps" made of banana leaves filled with fish and sago palm.

Aki sat up again and took one.  "Thank you."

Suardika nodded, took one of the wraps, and bit it in half.  She picked up a coconut and drank from it. 

Aki took a bite of his and immediately devoured the rest.  He hadn't realized how hungry he was, and the wrap was delicious.  There were spices in it he couldn't identify, but they were wonderful.

Suardika handed him the coconut, and he gulped down the milk. 

"Where are the rest of your people?" he asked.

"I am alone," she replied.

"Do you know the tribe on the other side of the island?  The _cannibals?"_

"They do not know I am here.  I've managed to keep my existence hidden."

"How did you get here?" Akihito asked.  "Why are you all alone?"

"My people brought me to this island and abandoned me because they believed I was a witch."

" _Are_ you a witch?"

"Yes," Suardika said with a little grin, "but I did not do all the things they accuse me of."

"I'm not sure how I got here," Aki said.  "I mean, the dolphins brought me to the island, but before that I was floating around in a pile of kelp and garbage."  He realized how crazy that sounded, and he felt himself blushing in embarrassment.

Suardika appeared unfazed.  She looked like she already _knew_ how he'd gotten there.

"Can you help me get off this island?" Akihito asked.

"There is no way off.  No one ever passes by or comes here.  This place is forgotten."

The old woman watched him, narrowing her eyes in a way that gave Aki the creeps, as she didn't blink.   

"When my people abandoned me, my hair was black," Suardika said.  She pulled out her comb, and her hair--long and beautiful--tumbled down her back.  The lower part was black, and you could see how it had slowly faded to gray over the years.  Her expression was bitter.  "I am like a tree, and these are my rings."

Suddenly, Ryuichichi appeared in the window.  At seeing Akihito awake, he grinned and bounced, screeching wildly.  He jumped onto the bed, rolled over to Aki, and draped his long arms across the young man's body.  Aki burst out laughing.

"Hey, boy, thanks for saving me _again_ ," he said, hugging the monkey.  He turned soft, hazel eyes on the old woman. 

"And thank _you_ , Suardika, for taking care of me.  I would've died without you.  I felt like it, anyway."

Suardika nodded in acknowledgement, her expression kind as she watched the boy and the monkey.

Aki then told the woman how Ryuichichi had pulled him into the jungle as they'd neared the cannibal camp.  

"I almost went walking right in from the beach," said Akihito.  "Ryuichichi probably saved my life." 

"Indeed, they would've thought you were _khakhua_ , a male witch, or a pale ghost-demon," Suardika said, matter of factly.  "They eat khakhua.  There is a whole ceremony for it.  The brains are prized.  The man who kills the khakhua gets to cut open the skull and eat the brains"--that creepy little grin again--"after they are steamed, of course."

Akihito shuddered and hid his face against Ryuichichi's chest.  The monkey seemed to understand and patted him.

"It is best that you stay with me, Akihito," said Suardika.  "I have remained hidden for many years and know the island well.  For now, do not wander far from the hut."

Aki nodded in agreement.  He wouldn't have to be told twice.

Suardika continued.  "That cave you were living in, the cove and the beach below.  The tribe sometimes travels to that place.  It is rare, but they do come.  They collect crabs and dance around fires and chant to their gods.  Horrible noise."  She chuckled. 

Aki felt sad, as he'd enjoyed fishing in that cove.  He'd been a real island boy, spearing for fish.

"There is a safer place to fish," Suardika said, as if reading his mind.  "I will show you when you are stronger."  With that, she urged him to take the other wrap, which he did.

Then she took the pipe from the shelf and filled it with flakes from another of her many coconuts.  She went outside to smoke it.  Aki didn't recognize the scent, but it was exotic and pungent.

Through the open door, he watched the old woman sitting cross-legged on a rock, staring out at the sunset and having her smoke.  Her flat profile was silhouetted against the pink sky, and thin, gray curls of smoke rose from her pipe like spirits. 

Aki hugged Ryuichichi and shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Asami, and then it's back to Aki. Their plotlines are going to start "bumping" each other very soon, like those bumper cars at the fair. More surprises coming, interesting twists and interactions....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day (not).... Let's just say he's not doing well on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for your encouragement, comments, kudos, subscriptions, etc. This is such a nice fandom!

_Gliding through water, spear gun in hand._

_Where is Akihito?  Where is my kitten?_

_Sea floor gives way to deep crevasses and peaks, water too murky to see more than a few feet._

_Blood!  So much blood!  Thrashing and screaming!  Akihito!  Let go of his neck, you fool!  Let go!  What have I done?  What have I done???_

_"_ _Eeeeeeeeeeeee, eeeeeeeeeeeee, eeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

_I can't find you, kitten!  I can't see a fucking thing!_

_More thrashing.  Shark hit!  Follow it!  Akihito's eyes!  He doesn't know who I am!  He fears me!  What have I done?  What.  Have.  I.  Done???_

_"_ _Akihito!"_

 _"_ _Eeeeeeeeeeeee, eeeeeeeeeeeee, eeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

***

When Asami disappeared the afternoon of the memorial, Kirishima had automatically cleared his boss's calendar for the rest of the day.  He'd overheard the heated conversation between Asami and Fei Long and assumed the crime lord had taken the rest of the day off to clear his head.

But when the secretary hadn't heard from Asami by ten the following morning, and the boss wasn't answering his phone or email, Kirishima became concerned.

He went to the penthouse and rang the buzzer, but there was no answer.  So, he unlocked the door and went inside.

"Asami-sama?" 

No response.

Krishima walked through the living and into the kitchen.  What he saw stopped him in his tracks, and he automatically drew his firearm.

The kitchen looked like a crime scene, the floor covered with broken glass, wine, and blood. There were bloody fingerprints on the cupboards, and bloody dishrags in the sink.  On the counter was an empty bourbon bottle and a tumbler, both covered with bloody prints.

_What the hell???_

Suddenly, Asami appeared at the kitchen entrance in his bathrobe, with a towel around his neck, obviously fresh from the shower.  He looked like shit.  His tan skin had a greenish cast, his golden eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and his hand was bandaged.  He saw Kei standing with the pistol, wearing a look of complete shock.  Their eyes met for a second, then Asami turned and returned to the living room.

"Accident," he said.

Kirishima holstered the firearm and took out his phone.  "I'll call the cleaning crew."

After the call, he joined Asami in the living room.  The crime lord was sitting on the sofa, wearily staring off into space.

"Have you eaten, Asama-sama?" the secretary asked.

Asami shook his head.

"I will make you breakfast," said Kirishima, and he returned to the kitchen, gingerly navigating the mess, to make coffee and eggs.

He set a place at the dining table and motioned for Asami to come.  Kei had prepared a hearty breakfast and poured coffee for them both.  He took a seat across from his boss.

Asami ate slowly and quietly.  Kei had never seen him look so bad.  There was business to discuss, documents to sign, presentations to review, meetings to schedule, but he knew now was not the time for any of it.

"Club Draceana's phase-one renovations are complete, Asami-sama," said the secretary.  "Sudou needs your inspection and approval before final payments are sent to the contractors." 

Asami nodded and sipped his coffee.

"We could go later," Kei continued.  "I have the paperwork ready to sign, and if the work meets with your approval, I'll get the releases to AP tomorrow, and the checks can go out."

"You don't need to accompany me, Kei," Asami said.  "I can sign the documents tonight and bring them with me tomorrow."

"I would prefer to be there, Asami-sama, in case there are issues with the work.  I can take notes and be ready to address them with the contractors tomorrow."

Asami nodded and regarded his secretary.  Kei was all business, but his eyes betrayed his kind intentions, and Asami's revealed that he knew.

***

Sudou was there to greet Asami and Kirishima when they arrived at Club Draceana.

"Good evening, Asami-sama," the manager said, bowing.  The last traces of construction were being removed: drop cloths, ladders, boxes, etc.  Sudou led the two men into the main room. 

"As you see, we expanded the dance floor and enlarged the doorways to improve flow."

Sudou continued on to the men's bathroom, which sported sleeker sinks and stainless faucets that were motion sensored.  Dramatic black and white tile and low lighting had also been added.  "Not only do the new sinks and fixtures look better, but they are also easier to clean."

He then showed them the women's bathroom, which had similar upgrades. 

"The rest are just repairs to existing infrastructure," said Sudou.  "I tested everything, and it all functions properly." 

Asami and Kirishima went upstairs to the private lounge overlooking the dance floor to finish the paperwork.  After Asami reviewed and signed the releases, the secretary put everything into his briefcase. 

"Go home, Kei," said crime lord.  "I'm going to stay here awhile."

The secretary rose and bowed.  "Asami-sama."

After Kirishima left, Asami went to the small bar in the corner and made himself a drink.  He reclined on the sofa and watched through the huge one-way window as the staff cleaned and readied the dance floor for opening in two hours. 

A knock at the door.

"Enter."

Sudou approached the sofa. 

"I trust the improvements met with your approval, Asami-sama?" 

Asami nodded. 

"Allow me again to convey my deepest condolences, Asami-sama," the manager continued, bowing his head.  "It is my greatest wish to be of service to you in any way I can." 

Asami took his pack of Dunhills and removed a single cigarette.  Sudou quickly pulled out a lighter, knelt before Asami, and lit it.

The crime lord puffed on the cigarette, then took a long drag.  He eyed the manager, who was gazing at him with those shrewd baby-blues.  The blond was trying to look compassionate, but Asami knew better. 

Sudou put his hand on Asami's knee and parted his lips slightly.  It was a move that set off his sensuous mouth. 

 _Probably something he learned as a model._ The crime lord's eyes sparked with amusement.

"You move quickly."

Sudou withdrew his hand and turned red.  "I was just--  I was only--"

"Offering to comfort me?" Asami said, with just the hint of a sardonic grin.

"Yes," said Sudou. 

With his free hand, Asami undid the button on his slacks and unzipped his fly.  He then stretched his arm across the back of the sofa and relaxed.  He took another drag from his cigarette and blew out a long stream of smoke.

"Proceed."

Without hesitation, Sudou, still on his knees, fished Asami's massive cock out of his briefs.  He stroked it several times, and it immediately hardened. 

Gripping the base, Sudou licked a stripe up the back, then swirled his tongue around the head.  He took Asami's length deep into his throat and began sliding it in and out, sucking and swirling his tongue around it as he did so.  His hands and mouth quickly found a cadence.  Asami began bucking his hips upwards in sync with Sudou.  He crushed out his cigarette in the empty tumbler and ran his hands through Sudou's hair.  Tightening his grip, he ruthlessly began fucking the blond's mouth.  Sudou deftly accommodated him; he'd obviously done this (many times) before.

Asami narrowed his eyes and tried to imagine it was Akihito's mouth on his prick, and Akihito's hair he was gripping.  Sudou was technically better, but his mouth wasn't as eager as Akihito's, his lips not as soft, his hair not as blond.

Asami _hated_ that.

The crime lord began pumping faster, slamming his hips into Sudou's face almost violently.  His teeth were clenched, his golden eyes mere slits, and his breath coming in loud, fast hisses.

Sudou kept up, though, which Asami had to admit, was impressive.

As Asami neared climax, Sudou made the mistake of looking up from his work, his eyes meeting the boss's. 

That's when Asami realized just _how much_ he hated that Sudou was _not_ Akihito.

Asami blew his huge load into Sudou's mouth, holding the manager's head steady as the creamy cum overflowed his lips and ran down his chin, dripping onto his suit, the floor, everywhere.  The blond began gagging, and Asami released him, slipping his prick back into his pants.  Sudou pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the cum from his face. 

Asami sat back on the sofa, his chest heaving, his eyes blazing.

"Get out."

Sudou looked up, confused.  "Huh?"

Asami gave him a look that would've chilled Satan himself. 

_"Get.  Out."_

With fear in his eyes, the manager stumbled to his feet and fled.

***

The following week, Fei Long was in town again, and he invited Asami to meet him for a drink in the lounge of his hotel.  He had information about the Russians he wanted to discuss in person.  He said nothing about the argument they'd had at Sion.  Asami accepted the invitation.

"So, what is it you wanted to discuss?" the crime lord asked after they'd gotten their drinks.  They were sitting in a far corner of the lounge, their men standing watch both inside and outside the hotel.

The Baishe leader swilled his virgin cocktail.  "I just discovered that Mikhail is planning to sabotage my casino in Macau such that I would lose my customer base and be willing to sell under market."

"Sabotage?" Asami repeated.

"Rather ingenious, really," said Fei Long.  "Swapping out materials slated for legitimate improvements to the casino with defective ones.  Pipes with built-in weak spots, electrical components that have been tampered with.  You get the idea." 

"Clever," the crime lord commented.

Fei Long nodded.  "Imagine if the sprinkler system malfunctioned over the casino or a sewer line backed up, flooding the floor, or the lights went out, and the back-up generators failed.  Apparently the contractors wouldn't even be aware that their materials had been tampered with or swapped out." 

"How does this affect me?" Asami asked.

"The Arbatovs have Draceana in their sights as well," said Fei Long.  "They're planning to use your club as a test-bed of sorts for their sabotage.  Do you have any remodeling planned?"  

"Yes, the first phase was completed last week," said Asami.  "No problems so far."

"They may have someone on the inside, I don't know," said the Baishe leader.  "I haven't heard any names tossed about for either of us."

"Why are you telling me this?" the crime lord asked.  

"It's the lesser of the evils, Asami," Fei Long said with a wry grin.  "You and I co-exist in a draw, while Mikhail wants me to go down."

"In more ways than one," Asami said, looking amused.

The Baishe leader gave him a dark look, but didn't deny that Mikhail indeed still had the hots for him. 

Fei Long fingered his drink, staring off for a moment.  He looked at Asami.

"Did you know that Tao and Akihito were communicating over Facetime and email?" he said suddenly.

"No."

"As I already told you, they formed a bond while Akihito was in Hong Kong and apparently worked to maintain it.  Tao told me that Akihito was his best friend, almost like a brother.  Because of my security, he doesn't interact much with other children.  I didn't realize how lonely he was, a serious failing on my part.  Tao said Akihito advised him, too."

The waiter returned, and they ordered another round. 

Fei Long continued.  "In one email, Tao told Akihito he wanted to know more about his real parents.  He was orphaned, you know, when he was very young, and he doesn't remember much.   He wanted to know if he had other family, blood relatives.  He was going to start searching for them."

Asami quietly finished his drink.  

"You know what Akihito told him?" the Baishe leader said.  "To discuss it with me.  To say he was grateful for my adopting him, that he loved me and nothing would change that, but he was also curious to know who he was and where he came from."  Fei Long chuckled sadly.  "Akihito didn't want Tao to hurt my feelings."

The waiter returned with the drinks.  Fei Long sipped his.

"A rather unique young man, Takaba Akihito," he said.  "I am fortunate to have known him, however briefly."

"If you are looking to me for absolution, Fei Long, you won't get it," Asami said coldly.

The Baishe leader glared with rage.

"I wasn't looking for anything except to warn you about the Russians," he snapped, "and I thought you might also wish to hear about Akihito and Tao's friendship.  Even I didn't realize the extent of it."

Asami drained his glass in two swallows and rose from the chair.

"Thanks for the warning," he said.

Fei Long's dark eyes shot daggers at the crime lord. 

"I thought perhaps Akihito had humanized you, but I see that without him, you're still just a bastard."

"So I've been told," Asami said.  And with that, he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where Aki's and Asami's plotlines start "bumping" (that's the best word for it) and things start getting a little crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki learns (one) of Suardika's secrets, Sudou gets to know the real Asami, and Akihito goes bump in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go with the bumping and colliding. There's a non-con in this chapter, but I feel silly warning about it because most of VF is non-con. lolol Again, thanks for the continued interest, and please keep the feedback coming, as it's very helpful and also encourages me to write. You guys rock. :)

Aki was helping Suardika in the garden one day, hauling water up the hill, when he glanced out at the sea and saw a boat on the horizon.  It was the first he'd seen since landing on the island.  Dropping the wooden bucket, he ran up the hill to the hut screaming.

"Boat!  Booooooat!  Suardeeeeeka!  There's a boat!  Raise the flaaaaag!"

The old woman was squatting in the garden, her skirt pulled up between her legs and tucked in at the waist, tending her plants.  Aki came charging in, tripped on some squash vines, and fell flat on his face in the dirt.

"I saw it," Suardika said, pulling weeds. 

Spitting out dirt and struggling to his feet, Aki looked at the mast he'd made of bamboo poles, with the flag he'd painstakingly woven of grass and spelled "SOS" on with shiny shells, sitting at the bottom of it.

"Why didn't you raise the flag???" Aki exclaimed. 

"That is _not_ a boat you want to attract, Akihito," the woman said.

"How do you know?" 

"I just _do_." 

Aki went to the mast and began pulling the vine to raise the flag.  Suardika jumped to her feet and intercepted him, yanking the vine out of his hands and lowering the flag.  She was amazingly strong for a woman her size and age.

"You must _trust_ me on this, Akihito!" she said.  "There are _worse_ things than being stuck on this island."

"Like what?"

"Like ending up a slave on a fishing boat and being starved and beaten."  Suardika went back to her plants.   

Aki ran into the hut and threw himself onto his hammock, which was head-to-head with Suardika's and used two of the existing stakes.  He began yelling into the banana leaves, “I wanna get rescued!  I wanna get _off_ this fucking island!"  Hearing the ruckus, Ryuichichi entered the hut and climbed up to sit on a rafter and watch Akihito's tantrum.

The boy's mood swings had been mercurial lately, "like the monsoons," Suardika had said.  He'd be cheerful one minute, and then something would set him off, and he'd be stomping around yelling, or bawling in the hut.

Suardika never talked much about herself or her past, and when she did, she spoke in riddles that frustrated Aki.  He knew she was a witch who'd been abandoned on this island, but that was about it.  Mostly she listened as Aki talked, usually about Asami.  Today he was especially hurting for the man, and seeing the boat had been a euphoric--if brief--rush of hope, which was now gone, leaving him feeling lower than ever.

Aki looked up at the monkey, and his hazel eyes misted over.  His lips trembled, and the tears split and ran down his face.  "Sometimes I miss Asami so much, I think the pain is going to kill me."  He buried his face in the banana leaves and cried. 

Suardika entered the hut and tossed her hat on the low table.  She stood next to the hammock and stared down at the back of Aki's head 

"I _do_ know about love," she said, and Aki's sobs grew softer, as this was the first time she'd ever revealed anything remotely personal.

"I don't know why Asami hasn't found me yet," Akihito sobbed, turning his head to look at Suardika.  "I wish I knew what he was doing."

Suardika narrowed her eyes at Akihito as if debating something.  Then she said, "There may be a way to see him through astral travel."

"What's that?"  

Suardika sat cross-legged on the mat.  "The spirit leaves the body to wander the Earth.  It is a rare gift few have, and I am one of them." 

"Why didn't you tell me this before???" Aki asked. 

"I wanted to first see if you were worthy."

Aki's temper flared again.  " _Worthy???_ All this time I could've astral traveled to Asami, and you didn't help me do it?  You let me suffer instead???"

Suardika's black eyes sparked with fury.  "It is _my_ gift, Akihito, and I alone decide if I share it.  I am the medium.  I travel, and you see and hear through _me_.  Everything must come through me, and I must pass it to your mind, which means I must connect with your thoughts.  It is not something I take lightly."

Akihito stared at the woman for a moment, calming himself down. 

"When can we try it?"

"I must prepare first," she explained.  "I have to meditate into a state so deep, I will only hear your thoughts, and I must be rested for that.  The gardening will exhaust us by sun down.  Tomorrow, we will rest and perhaps try tomorrow night."     

Aki wanted to insist on trying _that_ night, but a shred of sense somehow overruled his temper, and he instead got up, wiped his face, and went to fetch another bucket of water.

***

The following night after dinner, Suardika took her pipe off the shelf, filled it with flakes from one of her coconuts, and sat on the mat to smoke it.  She and Aki had moved the low table in preparation for the night's astral travel.

Suardika took a hit off her pipe and exhaled.  The pungent, spicy scent filled the hut. 

"Listen carefully, Akihito.  You must completely relax and open your mind when you feel me trying to enter your thoughts.  Then, you must think _only_ of Asami: what he looks like, where he lives, works, where he might be tonight.  I must know these things.  I am traveling, but _your_ mind is directing me."  

Aki nodded. 

Suardika put down her pipe and gestured for Aki to lie down in front of her, face up.  She put a pillow of banana leaves under his head, then began drawing her fingers through his hair, towards her.  It felt good.

"Close your eyes," she instructed, "and keep them closed.  I am going to meditate now, and it will take me some time to get into the proper state for travel.  You must be patient, quiet, and still.  Remember, when I access your mind, think of _nothing_ but Asami."

Aki began to breath deeply and relax as Suardika stroked his scalp with her fingers.  After several minutes, she stopped stroking, and her fingers pressed firmly against his head.  Aki remained still and waited....

Suddenly, he felt a slight tingling across his scalp that grew stronger.  A flush of heat spread down his face and neck, and then, Suardika was _there_ , in his mind, trying to enter his thoughts, and he let her.    

Then, he focused on everything Asami: his golden eyes, his grin, the penthouse, his Sion office, the limo, Club Sion and Club Draceana.  He thought of these things over and over.

This went on for well over an hour, and Aki only saw the darkness.  

Suddenly, there was a glimpse of light that grew, and he was in the penthouse, _floating_ through it, just below the ceiling.  It was like watching a video camera move through the apartment in his mind, only it was so much more real, as if he were actually seeing it.

He kept thinking the Asami thoughts, and the empty penthouse faded away to be replaced by Asami's office at Sion, which was also empty, and then by Club Sion.  

They moved through Club Sion in similar fashion, but didn't find Asami.  Club Draceana was next.

There they were, hovering above the crowd, hearing the music, seeing the dancers, but nobody could see or hear them.

They moved into the private room above the dancefloor, gliding right through the door, and Asami was sitting on the couch.  At the sight of his lover's head, Aki couldn't help but feel joyous.  He wanted to throw his arms around the man's neck and kiss him.  They continued to move towards the couch, then rose over it, floating near the ceiling.... 

A blond head was bobbing up and down in Asami's lap.

Someone was _giving him a blow job!_

_Sudou!!!_

Aki began hyperventilating and crying.  "What the fuck???  No!  Asami, _no!!!"_

Then Akihito broke the connection, sobbing hysterically and jerking away from Suardika's fingers.  The witch jolted awake, looking startled.  Then she saw Akihito lying on his side, and her expression became sympathetic, as she'd seen everything he'd seen.

"Asami isn't looking for me, Suardika," the boy sobbed brokenly.  "He's moved on with his club's manager, Sudou Shuu."

"Things aren't always what they seem, Akihito," the woman said gently.  "Perhaps they believe you are dead."  

Aki was struck by this and stopped crying.  "What?"

"Do you remember what happened to you before you came to the island?" Suardika asked.  "Maybe there was an accident or a boat that capsized.  Perhaps it was assumed you had drowned."

Akihito hadn't even considered this.  "I need to speak to Asami," he said.  "I need to tell him I'm still alive and where I am." 

"That is dream travel, which I can also do," said the witch.  "It is _far_ more difficult, though, and can only be done through dreams, your dreams to his.  It must be done while both of you are asleep."

Suardika rose and got them both coconut milk.  Then she continued.  

"You must have a deep, emotional connection with the other person.  And even then, it doesn't always work.  They must be receptive to your connection, and you must be receptive to mine.  My mind is the bridge, and I initiate the connection as _you_.  Your dream-speak and his will pass through my mind.  You must open yourself to me, and I will know your most intimate and personal thoughts.  You _must_ trust me completely or the connection won't work."

Aki sipped his milk and stared at Suardika.  "I trust you."

The witch's eyes met his, and she smiled.

***

Several nights later, Suardika said that she was ready to try dream travel.  They had to wait until Asami would likely be asleep, which was usually well after midnight.  

Like before, Aki lay on the mat in front of Suardika, and she stroked his hair and waited for him to fall asleep.  She meditated into an even deeper state than before, and in his dream, Aki felt her trying to bond with his mind.  This connection was far more intimate, and his first instinct was to push her away, but he fought it and let her in.  He could feel her probing his feelings about Asami, gathering information to make the connection. 

For a long while, there was darkness, and then Akihito was _there_ with Asami, in his dream.  Asami was swimming in the ocean, bare-chested, with scuba gear and a spear gun.  There was fear and pain and panic.  Aki could _feel_ it. 

"Akihito!" Asami called.

Akihito became so excited, his dream-speak came flooding out of him, _Asami!  I'm alive!  I'm alive!  Come get me, I'm on an is--_

Aki felt himself being ripped from Asami's dream, and suddenly he was back in the hut, lying on the mat and staring up into Suardika's face.

"Too much," she said.  "You overloaded the connection, and then your mind panicked and rejected my bond.  Still, you did well for a first time.  You will improve." 

"Can we try again?"

"Later," Suardika said, climbing into her hammock.  "I am drained and my head aches."  A few minutes later, he heard her soft snoring. 

Akihito, too, realized he was exhausted, and he got into his hammock and quickly fell asleep.  

***

Asami awoke from this latest dream completely unsettled.  Since his return, he was used having dreams of Akihito, mostly of swimming in Bali looking for him, and then there'd be jumbled images of Akihito's terrified face after the seizure, and of him drowning in the pool, but _nothing_ like this.  It was as if Akihito had actually punched a hole in his dream and stepped inside.  He'd yelled that he was still alive and to come get him.  But he'd said nearly the same thing when the Russians were holding him on Fei Long's ship, to come get him and take him back to Japan. 

The crime lord had never believed in spiritual mumbo jumbo, and he dismissed this as just a particularly vivid dream. 

To distract himself, he decided to go to Club Draceana that night.  Based on what Fei had told him about the planned sabotage by the Russians, he wanted to do a walkthrough of the phase-one improvements on his own, anyway.

At the club, he stood in men's bathroom, which was empty, and listened.  He could hear the bass from the dancefloor.  He looked at the floors, the fixtures.  He felt the walls.  There was no sign of leaking anywhere, no sound of water, nothing.  He walked through the club, watching his guests enjoying themselves.  He spotted Sudou, and their eyes met.  Then Asami went up to the private room to wait.

Sudou walked in ten minutes later with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.  He poured them each a drink and raised his glass.  

"To the future."

Asami looked into those pretty blue eyes, and he saw someone projecting an image he wanted you to see.  What a contrast to Akihito's open and honest gaze.  

Asami toasted and downed his drink.  

Then Sudou moved closer and kissed Asami, snaking his tongue into his boss's mouth.  Asami kissed him back, but he didn't dominate like he normally would've...not yet, anyway.

They finished the champagne, and then Asami went to the bar to fix them both something stronger.  He brought the drinks back to the couch and watched as Sudou drank his.   

The last thing the manager remembered were his boss's amused golden eyes.... 

***

When Sudou woke up, he was lying on his back on the bed in the secret room.  Asami was standing at the foot of the bed staring down at him with a blank expression.

Sudou looked down and realized he was completely naked.  He tried to move his hands, but they were tied together above his head.  He pulled at them to no avail.  His eyes grew huge and he began panting as he fought desperately to control his panic.

Asami just chuckled, low and sinister. 

"This is what you want, isn't?" he purred.  "To take Akihito's place...?" 

Sudou stared into Asami's eyes and realized his boss was utterly and totally _drunk_.

Asami began to undress, and Sudou could smell his cologne and the musk of his skin.  It was intoxicating, and he felt himself becoming aroused. 

Sudou's heart was pounding in his chest, and he was sweating profusely.  He felt it dripping down his ass crack.  He was terrified, but also incredibly excited.  His prick was hard as a rock, and Asami chuckled again when he saw it. 

The crime lord climbed onto the bed, and for a moment, Sudou's eyes feasted on the man's perfectly chiseled, muscular body and the huge erection jutting out rather obscenely just below the six-pack abs.  

Then Asami neatly flipped Sudou onto his stomach, and pushed his thighs apart.  Sudou felt his insides ache with longing, and he moaned loudly. 

Asami leaned over and murmured silkily into the blond's ear.  "To feel me inside of you?  Hmmm, Sudou...?"

The manager trembled at the timbre of his boss's voice and the warm breath against his neck.

Then Asami gritted his teeth and pushed his cock into his subordinate's sweaty ass.  There was no love there, just carnal need.  Asami didn't even _like_ the man, but it was a body and a release and a _distraction._   

At least that's how things started.... 

Asami shut his eyes, yearning with all his heart for it to be Akihito he was fucking.  He imagined his kitten lying there spread out for him.  The asses were similar, though Aki's was paler. 

With his eyes closed and his mind saturated in alcohol, the crime lord could just about manage it. 

"Akihito," he murmured.

This time Sudou was wise enough not to turn his head and to keep his mouth shut. 

"Akihito."

Asami could _feel_ Akihito under him.  He could _smell_ him.  He quickly grabbed a tube of lube and smeared a blob on his prick as he withdrew.  He then plunged back into his kitten and heard him sigh with pleasure.  

All Sudou knew was that the thrusting suddenly became smoother, Asami's grip on his ass turned into a firm caress, and he'd angled himself to hit his partner's prostate. 

Sudou moaned as Asami continued to fuck him, and began pushing back to meet his thrusts.  

Asami grabbed Sudou, pulling him onto his lap with a powerful arm across his chest, and fucked deeper into him.  The blond drew his legs up and threw his head back against Asami's shoulder.  The crime lord reached around, his hand still greasy with lube, and began stroking the blond's prick.

Sudou tried not to moan too loudly, as he didn't want to break whatever spell his boss was under.  His mouth was open wordlessly, and his breath came in gasps. 

The blond had never felt such pleasure.  Nobody had _ever_ fucked him like this.

The crime lord continued pounding up into him like well-oiled piston, gyrating his hips to hit that spot and stroking his prick.

"Come for me, kitten," he murmured.

Sudou came, his cum overflowing Asami's hand, wave after wave of orgasm, moaning long and low.   

Then Asami came, pumping hard into Sudou and calling Akihito's name over and over.

The spell broken, Asami shoved Sudou off onto the mattress and handcuffed him to headboard.  Then he stood up, threw a blanket over the blond, and headed for the door to the bedroom.  

"Hey, wait," Sudou said, jangling his restrained hands.  "You aren't going to leave me like this?"

"Yes, I am," Asami said, shutting off the light.

Sudou heard him lumber through the other room and drop onto the bed with a loud thud.

***

Somewhere in the wee hours, Sudou was awakened by loud moaning in the other room.

"Akihito."

The manager was wide awake now, and he listened in the darkness.

"My Akihito."

More moaning; terrible, painful moaning.  Then sobbing.

"I'm sorry, my kitten.  I'm so very sorry."

More sobbing.  Then it stopped.

Sudou lay awake for a long time after that.

***

The night following their first attempt, Suardika and Aki tried dream travel again.  The witch had told Akihito to slow his dream-speak so as not to flood the connection. 

Once again, Akihito found himself in Asami's dream state.  He didn't see anything, he just felt horrible, searing pain, and so much grief, it nearly overwhelmed him.  It was much stronger than before.

With his lover's strong emotions flowing through the bond, Aki had to struggle to form his dream-speak. 

_I'm still alive, Asami!  I'm on an island somewhere._

Asami responded.  "Akihito."

_Yes, it's Akihito, and I'm alive._

"My Akihito," Asami moaned.

_Asami!  Listen to me!  I am alive!  I'm on an island somewhere near Bali!_

"I'm sorry, my kitten.  I'm so very sorry."

_Sorry for what, Bastard?  I'm alive!  I'm alive!  Come find me and get me off this island!_

Asami just sobbed.

***

In the morning, an immaculately dressed Asami entered the secret room, unlocked the handcuffs, and untied Sudou's hands.  The manager gave him an odd look, but wisely said nothing.

"You slept well?" Asami asked sardonically. 

"Yes," the manager lied.

Asami tossed him a towel.  "Use the guest bath, and then we're heading back to Draceana.  A water pipe burst right after closing and flooded the club."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei becomes concerned, and Asami has a night of visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for the great comments, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks, and just general interest. I hope you guys enjoy this, as I had such a good time writing this chapter, and I think you'll see why.

Asami and Sudou arrived at Draceana to find industrial fans and dehumidifiers everywhere.  The damage control team had opened the wet walls and floors, and removed the soggy materials.  Plastic trash bags of ruined drywall, carpeting, insulation, and flooring were piled by the service elevator.

The crime lord and the manager walked past the wrecked dancefloor.  Sudou gasped at the sight of it.  They continued into the hallway outside the bathrooms. 

Kirishima was there, notebook in hand, taking copious notes.  

"Status?" Asami asked.

"The team is compiling the damage report right now, Asami-sama," the secretary replied.  "Come see the culprit."

Kei led his boss and Sudou to a large hole in the wall, illuminated by multiple work lights, where a technician was inspecting a broken water pipe.  

"We actually were lucky with the break," said Kei.  "Imagine if this had happened during business hours."  

"Get that pipe to the lab," Asami instructed the technician, "and see what you can find."

Sudou got a strange look on his face, almost panicked.  Asami expected him to be upset, as this was the club he managed, but he appeared rather nervous instead.  

The crime lord eyed his club manager.  "Draceana will be closed until repairs are made."

"How long will that be, Asami-sama?" Sudou asked.

Asami looked at Krishima.  "The club must completely dry out before construction can begin," Kei said, "and that's going to take at least a week, even with the fans and dehumidifiers.  Probably closer to two."

Sudou paled slightly, but his expression remained composed.

Asami looked amused.  "Don't worry, Sudou.  You'll still get paid, you'll just be managing clean-up.  Call your staff and let them know what happened."

"Yes, Asami-sama," said the manager.

Asami motioned to Kirishima, and the two men went off to a small office.  Asami shut the door.

"The Russians didn't waste any time," Kei said quietly.

"No," said the crime lord.  "I'll have to thank Fei Long for the tip."  He took out his phone and dialed a number.  "Suoh, come up to the back office."  He looked at Kei.  "Did you notice Sudou's face when I said get the pipe to the lab?"

"I did, Asami-sama." 

Asami chuckled.  There was a knock at the door.  "Enter," said Asami.  Souh came in and closed the door.

"Send some men to our contractors' suppliers and see what they can find out about the materials that were used in Phase One, especially the pipes," said Asami.  "Also, if they have any video of the warehouse where the materials are housed after job allocation."

"Yes, Asami-sama," said Souh.

"And put a tail and tap on Sudou for the next week," the crime lord continued.  "See if he meets with or calls anyone associated with the Arbatovs."

"On it, boss."

***

Back in his office at Sion, Asami finally had a chance to reflect on his dream.  Once again, Akihito had come charging in claiming to still be alive and on an island near Bali.

Asami pulled up a map of Indonesia and put it on the big screen.  He enlarged Bali and studied the surrounding sea.  There were a few islands, but nothing near the resort.  For Akihito to have traveled hundreds of miles to an island on his own was impossible.  And if he'd been rescued, Asami would've known about it.  He'd remained in Bali over a month, with his men scouring not only the island but the waters, the local news sources, everything.  Then there was the shark and the blood.  That shark had killed something....     

There was knock at the door.  "Asami-sama?"

"Come in, Kei."

The secretary entered.  "I just emailed you the damage report.  The pipe is at the lab now, and the engineers are examining it."

Asami nodded. 

Krishima saw the map on the screen and regarded his boss quizzically.

"Kei, what do you know about the islands surrounding Bali?  Are there many of them?" 

"Penida and Lembongan are the only ones I know of, Asami-sama.  Why?"

"I'm not sure yet," said Asami, rubbing his chin. 

***

Akihito entered Asami's dream again that night.

 _Do you know the name of your island, kitten?_ Asami asked in dream-speak.

 _No_ _,_ Akihito replied _.  Suardika doesn't know, either.  She's a native woman who lives on the island, but she was abandoned here years ago for being a witch.  I'm communicating with you through her.  She says she doesn't know._

_How did you get there, Akihito?_

_A school of dolphins pulled me out of a floating bed of kelp and trash, and I rode one of them to the island._

Asami didn't respond.  His expression suddenly looked horribly pained.

 _It's true, Asami!_ Akihito yelled.  _I know it sounds incredible, but it's true!_

Asami moaned out loud in his sleep.  "Akihito...."

 _I miss you_ , the crime lord said in dream-speak.  

 _I miss you, too, Asami_.

The crime lord stirred in his sleep, ending the dream, and Akihito felt himself yanked back to the hut.

***

Krishima caught Asami studying the map again the next day, and twice the day after that.

"Asami-sama, may I ask why you are so focused on the map of Bali and the surrounding islands?  Is it something I can assist with?"

The crime lord said in a matter-of-fact tone, "It is possible Akihito is alive on an island near Bali and communicating with me through dreams."

Kirishima stared at his boss for several seconds.  "That is an... _interesting_ theory, Asami-sama," he finally said.  "What makes you believe this?"

"The quality and consistency of the dreams, Kei.  Akihito interrupts my normal sleep with these claims, and he appears... _real_.  This has happened several times, and it's always the same."  

"I presume Takaba-sama hasn't told you the name of the island?" Kei said.

"He doesn't know," said Asami, "and neither does the native woman who also lives there."

Kei furrowed his brow.  "Did Takaba-sama say how he arrived at this island?"

"He was...assisted," Asami replied, too embarrassed to tell the secretary about his boy apparently riding a dolphin. 

"He does not have another way to contact you, Asami-sama?" Kei continued.  

"I assume not," the crime lord replied.  "I will ask him if he appears again.  He never stays for very long."

***

Two nights later, Akihito appeared in Asami's dream again.

 _Why are you communicating with me this way, Akihito?_   Asami immediately asked.  _Is there no phone or email?_

_No civilization at all, Asami.  We cook over coals, get water from a spring, and wear banana leaves._

_Can you give me more information about the island,_ the crime lord asked.

 _It is_ _small and forgotten,_ Akihito said. _Suardika and I are at one end, and the cannibals are at the other.  They don't know we are here, and we hide from them.  We can't burn large fires because of them._

Once again, Asami appeared troubled.  _Cannibals...?_

_Yes, cannibals!  They are real!  Ryuichichi and I walked for two days to see who they were, and he pulled me into the jungle to hide before we got there.  He knew they were dangerous._

_Ryuichichi?_

Akihito smiled.   _A m_ _onkey I named after you.  He pissed on my head and threw shit at me when I first arrived, but he also led me to water and bananas, and saved me from the cannibals._

Asami chuckled in his sleep.

***

The following afternoon, there was a loud knock at Asami's office door.

"Come in, Kei."

The secretary entered and saw his boss studying an enlarged satellite view of Bali and the surrounding area.

"Did you see my email, Asami-sama?" he asked, mildly frustrated.

"No," said Asami, pulling up his email.  "I'll read it now."

Kei continued.  "It appears the pipe at Draceana was purposely weakened in the spot that burst, the metal thinned from the inside.  There were several pipes like that one from the same supplier that were also used in Phase One.  The engineers recommend that those pipes be removed and examined, as well.  The larger, more critical pipes make sense as sabotage targets."

"I agree," said the crime lord.  "Instruct the technicians to remove those pipes and get them to the lab ASAP."  Asami returned to his other screen and zoomed in on a section of ocean.   

Kei approached the desk.  "Asami-sama, I think you should speak with Dr. Matsuno."

The crime lord glanced up sharply.  "Why?" 

Kei came forward, put his hands on the desk, and leaned forward.  "As your secretary and friend, Asami, I'm concerned about your state of mind."

Asami's golden eyes narrowed in anger.  If it'd been anyone but Kei, he would've literally thrown them out of his office.

"Explain yourself, Kei," he demanded.

"Your obsession with these dreams about Takaba-sama, believing he's still alive on an island somewhere.  This isn't like you, Asami-sama...."

"Because I am a man of fact and reason?" Asami said.  "The Akihito in these dreams is _real_.  I ask questions, and he answers them.  He has a mind of his own.  He is not something I've _imagined_."  

"All right, then," said Kei.  "How did Takaba-sama get to the island?  Who assisted him?  Was he rescued?  Why hasn't he contacted you by phone or email?"

Asami didn't reply; dolphins, witches, friendly monkeys, cannibals....  In the light of day, it _did_ sound ludicrous.

"Let me call Dr. Matsuno," Kei said, his tone gentler.  "Tell her about these dreams and get her feedback."

"All right," Asami said.  "Make the appointment." 

***

Krishima arranged for Dr. Matsuno to visit Asami later that week.  She sat in a comfortable chair in front of the crime lord's desk.

"Krishima says you've been having dreams about Akihito," she said.  "Would you like to tell me about them?" 

Asami proceeded to tell her about each dream.

Dr. Matsuno listened carefully and then spoke.  "It's very common to have such dreams after the loss of a loved one, Asami-san; lucid and vivid dreams where the person is giving you messages."

Asami looked proud.  "I've never been prone to emotional delusions, sensei.  These are _not_ 'normal' dreams."

"Indeed, they're not," the doctor concurred.  "These dreams come from deep in your subconscious, Asami-san.  The part of you that isn't controlled and disciplined.  The part of you that misses Akihito _so_ much, it would do _anything_ to keep that door of hope open and spare you the painful acceptance of fact."  

Asami looked at the doctor.  He fought to maintain a stone face, but his eyes registered deep pain and disappointment.  "What would you suggest?"

"Take the dreams for what they are," she said.  "Your mind's way of working through the grief and protecting you from the full force of it.  When you're ready, your mind will accept the loss, and the dreams should subside.  In the meantime, I'd advise spending time with friends, getting outdoors, exercising.  Things that will take your mind off Akihito and physically tire you out so that you will sleep better."

***

That evening, Asami took a long run and then worked out in the Sion gym for an hour.  Afterwards he got take-out and went home.  He downed his dinner with several glasses of whiskey.  He took a hot shower and planned to get to bed early, when he received a call from the lobby downstairs.

"Sudou Shuu to see you, Asami-sama."

Asami paused, wanting to tell the guard to send the blond away.  "Send him up," he said instead.

A minute later, there was a buzz at the door, and Asami opened it.  There stood the Draceana manager with a bottle of wine in his hand and a provocative grin on his lips.  Asami stepped aside to let him enter.

Sudou was dressed in tight jeans and a snug shirt, both of which showed off his slim-but-nice-body.  He walked to the kitchen, and Asami heard him call, "Where do you keep your corkscrew and glasses?"

"Why are you here, Sudou?" the crime lord asked.

He heard Sudou opening and closing cupboards, and finally the manager returned to the living room with two glasses and a corkscrew.  He sat on the sofa and opened the wine with a little "pop."  

"Just thought you might like some company," the blond said, looking up at him with those sky-blue eyes.  

"You thought wrong."

Sudou ignored him and poured the wine.  He stood up and handed a glass to Asami.  Then he looked up into Asami's golden eyes again.  "To new beginnings, Asami-sama."  Asami didn't respond, so the manager clinked his glass and sipped the wine. 

Asami set the glass down on the coffee table.  " _Why_ are you here, Sudou?"     

The blond set down his own glass and slid his arms around Asami's neck.  He kissed the crime lord passionately, snaking his tongue deep into his mouth and nipping at his lips.

"I was going to bed," Asami said, unmoved.

"All right...," Sudou murmured.

_"Alone."_

"But I _need_ you, Asami-sama," begged the blond.

Asami removed Sudou's arms from around his neck, picked up the wine bottle, and slapped the cork back into it.  He handed it to Sudou, then led him to the door.  Asami opened it, and motioned with his head for the blond to leave. 

"I want to stay the night with you, Asami-sama," Sudou said.  "Let me be there for you."  Those pretty blue eyes were pleading so earnestly.  "I know you still miss Akihito, but if you'd just give me a chance, I _know_ I can fill that place in your heart."

Asami looked at the manager sharply.

"Or perhaps find a _new_ place, Asami-sama," the blond quickly added.

"Leave now," said Asami.

"Please, let me stay, boss," Sudou begged.  

"No." 

The blond began to cry, and Asami shoved him out into the hall and shut the door.  

"That's right, go dream of Akihito and cry for him in your sleep!" Sudou sobbed.  Asami's expression turned ferocious, and he opened the door and yanked the blond back inside.  He slammed him up against the wall, making him drop the wine.   

" _What_ did you say?" Asami asked menacingly.

Sudou was crying and shaking with fear now.  "I, I heard you when I was tied up in that room, Asami-sama.  You were crying and moaning for Akihito in your sleep.  I _so_ wanted it to be me...."

Asami grabbed the blond and dragged him out onto the terrace.  He shoved him up against the railing and bent him over it.  Sudou screamed in terror.  Asami held him there with an iron grip on the back of his neck.  

"You will _not_ discuss anything that happens in this apartment, understand?" the crime lord said in a terrible voice.

Sudou nodded and cried hysterically.

"I didn't hear you, Sudou," Asami said, pushing the man further over the railing.

"Yes!" Sudou sobbed.  "I understand, Asami-sama!  I'll never speak of it to anyone!"

Asami pulled Sudou back inside, dragged him across the living room, shoved him out into the hallway, and slammed the door.

 

By now, Asami's head was splitting, and he went to the kitchen and downed a couple of pain pills with a shot of bourbon.  Then he went to bed.  As he was drifting off to sleep, his phone rang.  It was Fei Long.

"You read my mind," the crime lord answered.  "I was going to call to thank you for the Arbatov tip."

"Did something happen?"  

"A water pipe burst and flooded the Draceana.  The club is closed until further notice."

The Baishe leader sighed.  "Nothing has happened in Macau, but I've postponed all renovations for now.  Have your men found anything?"

"The pipe that burst was thinned from the inside," said Asami.  "I'm having the other pipes checked for similar tampering."  

"Interesting....  Have you been drinking, Asami?"

"Yes.  Heavily."

Fei Long sighed.  "I've been smoking like a New Year's dragon and am completely numb."

Asami chuckled, and so did the Baishe leader, who continued in the same amused tone.  "As a result, I am in no need of absolution and likely couldn't even spell the word right now." 

"Good," said the crime lord, "because I couldn't give you what I myself need but will never find."

There was long pause on the phone.

"What does that mean?" Fei asked.

Asami was quiet for a moment.  Then he replied.  "I also share blame for Akihito's death."

"Why?"

"I was impatient," the crime lord said.  "I let ego overrule reason."

"A common failing of men in our positions," Fei said, "but our guilt won't bring him back.  If it would, the two of us could easily do it."

"Mmm," Asami agreed.  "Why did you call tonight?  Were you following up on the Arbatovs?"

"That was going to be my excuse," said the Baishe leader, "but I was actually just thinking about Akihito.  He's been on my mind a great deal."

"He is in my thoughts and dreams, Fei Long," said Asami.  "Always."

Both men were silent, then Fei Long said good night and ended the call. 

***

Later that night, when Akihito appeared in Asami's dream, the crime lord was not happy to see him.  Aki could _feel_ it, and he was devastated. 

 _What's wrong???_ he asked.

 _Get out,_ said Asami.

Aki was hurt and confused.   _I don't understand...._

 _Go away, Akihito!_  The crime lord yelled.

Akihito began to cry.   _Why?  What have I done?_ He felt a huge rush of pain from Asami. 

 _You're not real._  

_What the hell...?  Of course I'm real!  It's me, Asami!  It's Aki!  I'm alive!  I'm alive and on an island somewhere near Bali!_

More pain from Asami.

 _Stop tormenting me, Akihito!_ _Get out of my dreams and let me be!_

 _So you can go back to suck-n-fuck with Sudou Shuu???_ Aki screamed.  _No way, you bastard!  I_ _'ll prove to you that I'm real...._

And suddenly he was on top of Asami, skin to skin.  He could _feel_ his lover beneath him, all warmth and muscle.  Akihito crushed his lips against Asami's and shoved his tongue into his mouth.   

Questioning his very sanity, Asami grabbed Akihito's ass with one hand and the back of his head with the other, deepening the kiss, and rolling them over so that he was nearly on top.  To feel his kitten pressed against him was pure bliss, and he was a beast unleashed.  He moved his muscular thigh between the boy's legs, and Akihito automatically draped his leg over his lover's hip.  Asami's lips moved from Aki's mouth to his ear lobes and neck, where he kissed and licked and sucked, hungrily tasting the salt of the perfect, pale skin.  His hand moved up and down the lithe body, stroking the thigh over his hip, squeezing the round ass cheeks, then moving up to caress the delicate jaw and dive in once again for a deep, wet kiss, full of tongue and lips and playful nips. 

Akihito writhed in pleasure as Asami ravished him, his own hands grabbing the man's powerful biceps, then sliding up the back of his neck to grab the black hair and draw him in for another kiss.  Asami began stroking between Aki's legs, touching his cock, his balls, and teasing his hole with the tip of his finger.  Akihito arched his back and yelled out for more, his prick rock hard now.

Asami suddenly moved down, turning his boy onto his stomach and urging him up onto his knees with his head down.  Aki felt Asami's hot breath on his ass, and then the crime lord's tongue running from the back of his sack up the entire length of his ass crack.  Aki howled with pleasure, and the crime lord moaned as he savored his boy's tang and the sound of his voice.  He began teasing his hole with his tongue, circling it with the tip and then spearing into it.  Akihito moaned and whimpered, rocking back to get more of the tongue.  Asami inserted one of his fingers and stroked Aki's prostate, curling and uncurling his finger.  Aki white-knuckled the pillow and yelled with pleasure.

Asami continued to tease Aki's hole with his tongue and fingers until his kitten was loose and ready for him.  Aki's prick was leaking profusely, and Asami grabbed some of the pre-cum on his hands to lube his own massive erection.  Akihito whined at the loss of fingers and tongue and pushed back desperately in search of them.  

"Patience, my eager kitten...," Asami purred in amusement.  He was kneeling behind Akihito and took a moment to admire the beauty of the young man's back and pale skin.  He stroked his large hands along Aki's sides, ending at his hips.  He squeezed the globes of his ass, spreading the cheeks to see his lover's pink, wet hole, twitching in anticipation.  

 _If this isn't real,_ _may I never wake up...._  

He pushed into Akihito, and the boy moaned at the pleasure of being filled and the pressure against his prostate.  Asami felt himself surrounded by tight, hot channel, and he breathed deeply to keep from coming immediately.  He slowly drew out, then pushed back in, and Akihito moaned again.  The boy had longed and ached for this contact.  He could _feel_ the love emanating from the man, and he hoped that Asami could feel his.

 _Fuck me, Ryuichi...,_ he said in a dream-speak voice ruined by lust.

The fire in Asami flared, and he held his kitten's hips and began thrusting into him.  Akihito moaned and yelled with each thrust, coming completely undone.  He lifted himself off the pillow and threw his head back, shuddering and gasping.

Growling loudly in response, Asami reached around, grabbed Akihito's prick, and began stroking it, swirling his thumb over the head with each stroke.

Akihito whined and began moving in sync with Asami, pushing back to meet this thrusts.  They slammed into each other with loud, wet slaps; ass cheeks bouncing against hips.  Aki glanced around and saw Asami's head lowered, his hair wild and hanging in his face, sweat running down his cheeks.  His gold eyes were narrowed and his mouth open in an intense look of erotic focus.  Catching Akihito's gaze, Asami gyrated his hips and pounded once again into his kitten.  Akihito yelled and laughed with wild abandon.  He suddenly felt enveloped by warmth--love coming from Asami--and then he was squirting all over Asami's fingers and the bed spread, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over him as he rode out his climax.  A moment later, Asami came, too, and Akihito was filled with warmth as well as surrounded by it.  Asami moaned, loud and long.

 _I love you, my Akihito,_ he said in a hoarse, dream-speak voice, for in his dreams, the crime lord's defenses were down, and things he wouldn't say during waking hours he said freely now.

 _I love you, too, Asami,_ Akihito responded, and his lover lay down next to him and drew him into his arms for a deep kiss.  The blond wrapped his arms around Asami's neck, and they kissed tenderly, their tongues comingling like mating snakes....   

 

When Asami awoke, he was hugging one of his pillows, and the sheets were wet from what he realized was his own spunk.  He rolled onto his back and threw an arm across his forehead.

The dream had been real, hadn't it...? 

There was no sign that anyone else had been there in bed with him, except for the very _real_ scent of Akihito on the sheets.  Asami grabbed the sheets and sniffed them several times; it was definitely Akihito....

 

Around noon that day, Akihito and Suardika woke up on the floor of the hut at the same moment.  Ryuichichi was moving from one to the other, making curious noises and touching their skin and hair, obviously wondering why they weren't up and about yet.  Aki's and Suardika's eyes met, and the witch grinned, weary and exhausted.  She sat up and ran her fingers through her disheveled hair.  Aki felt like he was suffering from a bad hangover after a great night.  He rolled onto his back, yawned, and looked at the woman again.  He was a tad embarrassed by the intimacy she'd witnessed, but her black eyes shone with kindness and understanding.  In truth, Suardika was touched by their love.

"Thank you, Suardika," Akihito said quietly.  "Thank you for doing this."

The witch nodded.  "I felt great love through the connection, both ways," she said hoarsely.   

Aki sat up on his elbows.  "You felt Asami's love for me?"

Suardika nodded.  "It was overwhelming."

"Was it as strong as my love for him?"

 _"Stronger,"_ she replied.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love ratcheting up the tension, and it's going to continue to rise in the next chapter....


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami (finally) believes, Mikhail gets (more) involved, and a hurricane is about to alter the playing field....

Asami didn't have much time to reflect on this latest dream, as he was informed early the following morning that Suoh had found something on the surveillance video of their plumbing supplier.  The crime lord wanted to see it on the large screen in his office with Suoh and Kei present, so he arrived at Sion by mid morning.

Suoh controlled the video clip from his laptop.  It showed huge piles of neatly stacked and crated pipes, fixtures, and plumbing supplies.  "These are materials allocated for contractor jobs," he explained.  "Second from the right is Draceana Phase-One."  The video showed heavy machinery moving materials around, creating new piles, adding to existing ones, and contractors picking up their orders.

"Watch Draceana," said Suoh, fast forwarding to a lift entering the frame and removing a pipe crate from Draceana.  A minute later, the lift added an identical crate to the pile.  It was done quickly and skillfully, and nobody at the warehouse noticed, as there were machines, people, and materials everywhere.

"Look at the lift driver," Suoh said, enlarging and enhancing the man's face.  

"Not Russian," said Asami.

"Chinese," said Kei.

"Exactly," said Suoh.  "And this...."  He zoomed in on the man's shoulder and enhanced the video.  Peaking out from his shirt was part of a tattoo.  

"Baishe," said Asami.  He narrowed his eyes and lit up a Dunhill.  "Is this the only footage you found?"   

"Yes, Asami-sama," said Suoh, "and the technicians have already replaced all the other critical plumbing and electrical components that were part of Phase-One, just to be safe."

"Good."

"Why would Fei Long tip you off to his own plan?" Kei asked, looking skeptical.  

Asami looked amused, hit the speakerphone button, and dialed Fei Long.

***

When he arrived home that night, the first thing Asami did was check the sheets on his bed.  They no longer smelled of Akihito, but it _had_ been a full day and then some since that very passionate night of "convincing."

Dr. Matsuno's words played in his head:  _These dreams come from deep in your subconscious, Asami-san.  The part of you that isn't controlled and disciplined.  The part of you that misses Akihito so much, it would do_ anything _to keep that door of hope open and spare you the painful acceptance of fact_.  

Was the doctor correct?  Were his mind, heart, and now, body deceiving him?  The night with his kitten had been so wonderful and real, but doubt still niggled at the crime lord. 

Asami had thought of an idea during his workout earlier that would not only settle the question, but also help to locate Akihito.  It required specific information from the woman, the "witch," he was living with, however.

The crime lord planned to ask Akihito in his next dream, but....  

Asami didn't dream of Akihito that night or the night after.

He became concerned.  Had something happened to his kitten?  Or was Dr. Matsuno right after all?

***  

Mrs. Takaba called Asami at his office the morning after the second dreamless night.

"Takaba-san," he greeted her.  "I hope you are both well."

"We are, Asami-san, thank you," she replied.   

"How may I help you?"

"I had an unusual dream about my son the other night, Asami-san," the woman said, hesitantly.

Asami's heart began to race with excitement.  "Please continue," he urged.

Aki's mom sighed with relief.  "Thank you for humoring me, Asami-san, but the dream was so... _real_.  Akihito said that he was still alive and on an island near Bali.  He asked me to tell you to believe."

Asami fought to keep his emotions in check.  "Akihito has appeared to me, as well, Takaba-san, claiming the same thing."

Akihito's mother gasped and began sobbing into the phone.  "Oh, my god, ooooh my god...."  She yelled away from the phone, "Aki said the same thing to Asami in a dream!"  The crime lord heard her husband yelling, "He's _alive?_   My boy is _alive???"_ in the background.  Then someone picked up another extension.

"We must find him, Asami-san!" Aki's father exclaimed.

"Yes, Takaba-san," Asami said, "but we need more information on his location."

"He didn't know the island's name," said Mrs. Takaba.  "I asked him."

"Perhaps," said Asami, "but the woman there with him came from another place.  If we know _where_ , _how_ she traveled, and for _how long_ , we can estimate the _distance_ and search along that radius."

"Brilliant, Asami-san," said Mr. Takaba.

"If Akihito contacts you, ask those questions," said the crime lord.  "I will line up resources for the search."

"We will do that, Asami-san," said Mr. Takaba. 

"Thank you, Asama-san!" Mrs. Takaba said.  "Thank you!"

***

Later that same morning, Asami received the following email:

 

_Dear Asami-sama_

_Last night I dreamed of Akihito.  He said to tell you that he is alive and to believe it.  I told Fei Long and he said fu-fu Tao it is just a dream.  He said I should not bother you.  But it was so real.  Like Aki was there in my room.  Aki said don't cry Tao because I am still alive.  I hope this is true Asami-sama!  If I bother you I am sorry.  Please do not tell Fei Long.  I do not want him to say fu-fu Tao I was right and you are a silly little boy._

_signed,_

_Tao_

 

Asami had just replied and told Tao about the information he needed, when there was frantic knocking on his office door.  "Asami-sama!"

"Come in, Kei."

The secretary burst in looking most distressed.  "A pipe has burst at Club Sion and flooded the club!"

Asami rose from his desk, and he and Kirishima hurried to the nearby club.   

When they arrived, the disaster team was once again doing damage control and cleaning up.  An engineer was already there examining the inside of the burst pipe.    

"It's the same thinning from the inside, Asami-sama," the engineer said, "but this pipe is a recent replacement from our existing spares.  Someone must have slipped it into the mezzanine."

"Suoh, check the mezzanine access log and security footage for the past month," Asami instructed, "and also check the access log for Sudou Shuu at all facilities."

"Doing it now, boss," the other man said, hammering on his laptop.

***

Thirty minutes after he heard the news about Club Sion, Sudou was at a payphone down the street from Draceana.  He hurriedly punched in a number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" came a male voice on the other end.

" _What_ are you doing???" Sudou blurted frantically.

The other voice chuckled.  "Why, good morning, Shuu.  How is clean-up going?"  More laughter.

"You were supposed to hit _one_ club," Sudou yelled.  "It was a _test_ , remember?  For the Baishe???" 

"I changed my mind," said the male voice.  "Things went so well at Draceana, I thought, Why not hit Sion, too?"

"But _why???"_   Sudou asked, his voice rising.  "What have you to gain by hitting Asami's clubs?  You don't compete against them."

"Yes, but wouldn't it be clever to hit Asami's clubs and then leave a trail that leads straight to the Baishe?" said the man.  "Then, when Asami comes after Fei Long, I hit the Baishe club in Macau.  They end up fighting each other."

The blond was speechless as the other man laughed and laughed, obviously very pleased with himself.  "That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Sudou said.  "You tricked me into helping you."

"We didn't _trick_ you, Shuu, we only told you what you _needed_ to know," the man explained.

"I didn't agree to all this," Sudou said desperately.  "I agreed to get you info for a single pipe break at Draceana.  You weren't supposed to destroy both clubs."

"Yes, and I'm sure your boss will understand if you explain that you only agreed to a 'little' sabotage in exchange for $30,000," the man said.  "Please let me know what he says in response after he throws what's left of you off the roof of Sion."  More laughter.  "Besides, I still owe him for Yuri."

"Takaba Akihito shot Yuri, not Asami," said Sudou.  "And the boy is dead now, so what does it matter?"

The man on the phone was silent, then said in a voice full of disgust.  "You've _fallen_ for him, haven't you, Shuu?  What an idiot you are, falling in love with the man you are betraying."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, Mikhail!" Sudou said.  "And who's to say I don't have a chance with Asami?  He's a lonely man now.  Lonely, angry, and bitter.  But give it time, and he'll realize that I'm someone he can not only have in his bed, but by his side, as well, as his protege.  Unlike Takaba Akihito, I understand his world and move in it with ease.  He won't have to keep me hidden away like an embarrassment."

Mikhail snickered.  "Just keep your mouth shut, and you can ride off into the sunset on a white horse with Asami Ryuichi, for all I care.  Keep quiet, and let this thing play out the way it's meant to.  Asami will repair his clubs, but when I take Fei Long's entire client base, he'll have no choice but to sell."  Mikhail trailed off.  "That pretty girly-man Fei Long.  He is quite lovely, isn't he?  More beautiful than most women.  I'd like very much to have him at my mercy."

Mikhail ended the call.  Sudou glanced around, then left the payphone and hurried back to Draceana.

***

Asami did not dream of Akihito that night.  That made three nights in a row.   

The next morning, there was a reply from Tao waiting in his inbox:

 

_Dear Asami-sama_

_I can help you!  When Aki was in my dream he said he lived with a nice witch.  I asked who she was and he said her people left her on the island many years ago.  I asked where she came from and the witch said an island called Sialapaku.  She said they brought her to the other island in a big canoe and it took several days.  Fei Long is very surprised that you and Aki's mom also dreamed of Aki saying he is alive.  It must be true!_

_Tao_

 

Asami immediately searched online for _Sialapaku_ , but nothing came up.  He tried another search engine, then another, and another.  Still no luck.

He sent a request to his research department to scour every relevant database and archive they could find for an island called _Sialapaku_ in the vicinity of Bali.  Also, to contact resources in Bali and have them do the same.  Then, he told Kei to prepare for immediate travel to Bali.

***

At the same moment Asami's jet was leaving Tokyo, the sprinkler systems in Mikhail's Macau casinos were all going off and raining on the gambling machines and tables, destroying them.  People were covering their heads and running out of the buildings into the streets.  Mikhail's men were trying to shut off the water, but could not.  Upon inspection, they discovered that not only had the valves to the casino sprinklers been disabled, but the ones for all the water mains, too.  This meant that there was an unstoppable flow of water straight from the city supply to the sprinklers of each and every casino.  

It took hours to cap them all, and by then, the clubs were completely flooded and ruined. 

Fei Long had transportation waiting to take fleeing patrons to his nearby casino for complimentary towels, drinks, and appetizers.

Mikhail called Asami's office, but was told he wasn't in.  Mikhail insisted on speaking with him, so the Russian was patched in to the phone on the jet.

"You think you are very clever, Asami Ryuichi?" Mikhail yelled.  "You will pay dearly for your bold strike!"

"Bold strike?" Asami asked, sipping a cocktail.

"Don't fuck with me!" Mikhail yelled.  "I know it was you who sabotaged the sprinklers and flooded my clubs in Macau!"  

"What reason would I have to hit you, Mikhail?" the crime lord asked.  "I have been dealing with floods myself at both Draceana and Sion.  I have enough on my plate without provoking a war."  

"Then it was that fucking Chinese he-she, Fei Long," said Mikhail.  "He hit us both."

"Why?" Asami asked calmly.  

"To get rid of the competition."

"My clubs do not compete against Fei Long's or yours, Mikhail."

The Russian was silent a moment, then spoke in a low and threatening voice.  "I _know_ it was one of you, Asami, and when I find out, there will be hell to pay."

"Perhaps we both chose incompetent contractors," said Asami, "or our contractors used poor materials." 

"You know the odds of this happening to both of us at the same time are very slim."

"I do," Asami said coldly. 

There was a loaded silence, and then Mikhail ended the call.  

***

Sudou stood outside the executive bay at Sion, where Kirishima's and Asami's offices were.  He saw through the windows that both were dark.  A receptionist sat at the front desk.  

"Where is Asami-sama?" Sudou asked.

"He is traveling, Sudou-sama," the woman replied.

"Where to?"   

"I don't know," she said.  "It was last minute."

"I need to speak with him immediately.  It's very important."

"Have you tried his mobile?"  

"Yes," said Sudou, "and there was no answer.  He's not responding to email, either."

"I'm sorry, " she said.  "There's nothing I can do."

A young man arrived with a bundle of office supplies wrapped in clear plastic, which he set on the desk.  The woman thanked him and began unwrapping the items.  Sudou stood with his hands in his pockets, watching her blankly.

The woman rose from her chair, collected several of the items, and went to Asami's office door.  She pulled out a card, waved it before the reader, and the door unlocked with a soft "click."  Her arms full, she struggled to open the door.

"Let me help you," Sudou said, opening it for her.  He then took some of the supplies from the woman's arms and began placing them in their proper spots on the desk.

"You shouldn't be in here, Sudou-sama," she said.

"I'm sorry," said Sudou, pausing in his work.  "I was just trying to be useful."

The phone at the front desk rang, and the woman hurried to answer it.  Sudou used those moments to slip a mint into the door jamb before he followed the woman out and closed the door.

He waited down the hall until the receptionist left on her break.  Then, he slipped into Asami's office and began snooping through the papers on his desk.  There were phone numbers for "Bali Historical" and "Bali Archives," as well as a weather report for Bali that indicated a hurricane was moving in.  Sudou continued to rummage and found the print out of an email, which he read:  

 

_Dear Asami-sama_

_I can help you!  When Aki was in my dream he said he lived with a nice witch.  I asked who she was and he said her people left her on the island many years ago.  I asked where she came from and the witch said an island called Sialapaku.  She said they brought her to the other island in a big canoe and it took several days.  Fei Long is very surprised that you and Aki's mom also dreamed of Aki saying he is alive.  It must be true!_

_Tao_

 

Sudou felt all the blood rush from his head.  _Takaba Akihito was alive???_

The blond's eyes filled with tears as rage and jealousy flooded through him like hot lava.  All his dreams of a life with Asami were ruined!

There was noise out in the hall, and Sudou shoved the paper into his blazer and slipped out of the office, closing the door behind him.  He hurried into the emergency stairwell just as several people rounded the corner.  He leaned against the wall of the stairwell and closed his eyes, trying to get his bearings.  

Suddenly, he had an idea.  He quickly called Mikhail.

"What do you want now, Shuu?" the Russian barked.

"Takaba Akihito is still alive," Sudou said.

"What?" 

"The boy's mother, Asami, and Fei Long's kid all had the same dream that he was alive."

"A _dream?"_ Mikhail yelled.  "That's what you called me about?  Did you know all my clubs were flooded this morning?"

"No!"  

"The sprinklers were sabotaged," Mikhail said.  "Your boyfriend claims innocence, but it was either him or that pretty Chinaman."

"In all the dreams, Takaba claimed to be alive and on an island, Mikhail.  Asami must think it's true because he left for Bali immediately."

"Really...," said the Russian with sudden interest.  "What island is the boy on?" 

"I don't know," said Sudou.  "I don't think Asami knows, either, but there's an island nearby they're going to use as a guide."

"What's its name?"

"Are you going to search for Takaba?"

"Maybe," said the Russian.  "What's the other island's name?"

"Take me with you, Mikhail."

"Why?"

"Because I want to find him, too."

"I thought you were in love with Asami," said the Russian.  "What do you want Takaba for...?"

"Asami rejected me," Sudou said.  "If you get the boy first, you can use him for payback.  I want Asami to suffer for how he's treated me."

Mikhail was silent.

"I won't give you the island's name unless I go, too," Sudou said.

"All right, you can come," said the Russian.  "I'll send a car for you."

"There's a hurricane heading for Bali," said Sudou.  "That's probably why Asami left immediately.  He wants to get there before it hits and all travel in and out stops."

"So, how are we supposed to look for Takaba?" said Mikhail.  "We'll have to wait for the weather to clear."

"You have ties to the Kremlin, don't you?" Sudou asked.

"Of course."  

"Can't we catch a ride on a sub?"

Mikhail chuckled.  "Sometimes you are brilliant, Shuu.  It's rare, but sometimes you _really_ are."

Sudou smiled to himself.  _You have no idea...._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be delayed a bit because of this crazy-busy month. But it WILL be posted!
> 
> Thanks again for your encouragement, it really does help. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race to find Akihito begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had a nasty flu/bronchitis right after Thanksgiving, and that's put me so behind for this month, but I'm slowly catching up. I love Mikhail in this chapter, he's such an asshole. And Sudou is, well, Sudou. lol As always, thanks for your enthusiasm, and let me know your thoughts with comments (and kudos, if I'm doing a good job).

Suardika sat on the bluff, smoking her pipe and staring off at the clear horizon.  The surf below was choppy, the waves growing large as they rolled in and crashed violently upon the rocks.  The old witch knew what this meant--by god, she'd been through more storms and hurricanes than she could shake a stick at.  She knew what would happen to the island, and she knew there was much to do in preparation.

Taking a long toke on her smoke, she rose to stand on strong, sinewy legs and walked back to where Aki sat tending the fish that was cooking for dinner.

"A large storm will be here in two days, Akihito," she said.  "The tribe always moves to higher ground, and that means closer to us.  We must stockpile food and take extra care we do not reveal ourselves to them."

"Will we be safe here in a storm?" Aki asked.  "Can the hut take it?"

Suardika nodded.  "Yes, it is built to bend, not break, and it's anchored to deep roots and low trees that have grown into the rock.  This is the highest place on the island, but it is difficult to get to, which is why the tribesmen never come."

Aki snorted.  "Tell me about it."  His own legs had become thin and sinewy like the witch's from climbing up and down the steep, rocky hill to get to the beach or jungle.  There were sections that were unpassable unless you knew which root to grab and just where to place your foot.  Suardika had said this was by design, an extra security measure.

They skipped the dream travel that night, as it always left them exhausted the following day, and there was too much to do before the storm.  Aki had contacted his mother and Tao, and he was confident they would convince his skeptical, golden-eyed lover to _believe_ that he was indeed still alive. 

_It's just a matter of time until Asami finds me now...._

They spent the next day fishing, gathering crabs, and picking fruits and vegetables.  Everything was stored in a corner of the hut.  Suardika took all her coconuts off the shelves and secured them in another corner.  She and Aki tied the shutter over the one window closed.  Ryuichichi was nowhere to be found.  "He senses the coming storm," the witch explained, "and has gone to hide." 

By nightfall, they'd completed their preparation, and Aki begged the witch for another night of dream travel until she finally gave in.

"I _must_ know if Asami believes," he said.

Suardika meditated and traveled to the penthouse in Tokyo, which was empty.  They tried Sion Corporate next, and then both nightclubs, which were closed for repairs.  

Aki inadvertently jerked awake from his dream, bolting upright and yanking his head away from Suardika's fingers.  "Asami is looking for me!" he exclaimed.  Then, seeing the irritated look on the witch's face (she'd _warned_ him about terminating their bond suddenly like that, as it was like a slap in the face to her), he added, "Sorry, Suardika, I'm just so happy about Asami being gone!  He's looking for me, I just _know_ it!" 

"I hope you are right, Akihito," the woman said, rubbing her temples.  "I'm going to sleep now, as I have a massive headache."

Aki lay his hand on his friend's shoulder.  "I'm so sorry.  Do you want a neck rub?"

"No, but thank you," she replied, softer this time.  She patted his hand.  "I just need to sleep."

"Can we try my mother or Tao tomorrow?" Aki asked.  "Just to see if they know anything?"

"We will see," Suardika murmured, crawling into her hammock.  She was snoring almost instantly. 

Aki climbed into his own hammock but was too excited to sleep, so he lay there for hours listening to the wind.   

***

Asami's jet landed in Bali early the next morning, safely ahead of the storm.  The crime lord, his secretary, and the rest of his team settled in at a different resort--one on higher ground--establishing a headquarters of sorts, focused on uncovering more information on _Sialapaku,_ and lining up search planes and a proper high-speed boat, all of which would deploy once the search area was defined and the storm had passed.

Kei had gotten access to archives at a local university with an entire section on the geological, geographical, and anthropological history of the region, most of it digitized, but some still on microfiche.  Four of Sion's best analysts went straight from the airport to the university to begin scouring the considerable resources for any information on _Sialapaku_.    

The secretary was now enthusiastically "onboard," his expression one of amazement when he'd read Tao's letter and heard about Mrs. Takaba's dream.  Amazement and _relief_ , for he'd been truly worried that his boss and friend was losing his keen mind.  He'd informed Dr. Matsuno, too, and she'd asked to be kept informed of their progress, as she'd never encountered an actual case of dream travel and wanted to do a case study and paper on it.

That night, Asami had Souh drive him down to the old resort.  The place was closed up and deserted because of the coming storm, and, with the exception of his bodyguard, the crime lord had the beach all to himself.  The surf was high, and the strong winds whipped his face with spray as he walked barefoot in the sand. 

He remembered the last time he'd walked this stretch, the night they'd returned to Japan after spending over a month searching for Akihito.  He'd come out one last time to watch the sunset and imprint as much of it as he could on his heart and mind.  It'd been all that was left of his kitten, this beach and this sea, and after the sun had disappeared, he'd turned and _run_ to the car waiting to take him to the airport, not even making a pretense of being at ease about leaving this place.

How _different_ it was now as he walked (for one thing, he was sober), and the wind and spray energized him, like a matador waving a red cape in front of a bull.  He was ready to accept this challenge and to win it, to find his beloved kitten and bring him home, once and for all.     

***

Only after the Arbatov's jet had left Japanese airspace did Sudou finally let Mikhail read Tao's email.  Afterwards, the Russian looked up, his brow furrowed.

" _Sialapaku, Sialapaku_ , _where_ have I heard that name...?"

"I couldn't find anything on the Internet," said Sudou, sipping his drink and staring out the window at the clouds. 

Mihail hollered, "Viktor!"  

A tall, blond man entered the cabin.  "Yes, boss?"

"Search our internal databases for _Sialapaku_.  The spelling is in this email."  Mikhail handed him the paper.  "It sounds familiar somehow...."  

Viktor nodded and left the cabin.  

***

The second day in Bali, Kei received a phone call from one of the analysts; they'd struck gold.  Buried in one of the old texts was a paragraph on an ancient island called _Sialapaku_.  The secretary quickly located his boss and gave him the news.

 _"Sialapaku_ is the ancient name of an island _that no longer exists_ , Asami-sama," Kei explained.  "It was destroyed by a volcano two hundred years ago and collapsed into a _caldera_ , but re-emerged in much smaller form around 1930, and has been privately owned every since."

"Who owns it now?" Asami asked.

"A bio-tech company that has a lab there.  It's supposed to be a secret, to keep competitors away."

"Coordinates...?" Asami asked, his laptop projecting a map onto a large wall screen.  

Kei read off the numbers.

Asami hit a few keys, and a red circle appeared in the middle of the blue.

"That's our search path," the crime lord announced.    

Unfortunately, the storm was now hammering the coast at full strength.  

They had no choice but to wait until it passed. 

***

The Arbatov jet landed in Bali just as the storm hit.  As they waited for their car, Viktor returned to the cabin.  " _Sialapaku_ was the name of an island several hundred miles off Bali's southern coast.  It was destroyed by a volcanic eruption, re-emerged, and is now owned by BOIL Biotech.  They have a research facility there."

"BOIL Biotech!" Mikhail said, grinning.  "Of course!  They have a conference room at their Pac-Asia headquarters named after it; I was there for a meeting once."  

"You've done business with them?" Sudou asked.

"Not yet," Mikhail replied, "but we met to discuss common interests."  

"Why doesn't the island show up in any on-line searches?" Sudou said. 

"Because it is now a secret, and BOIL wants to keep it that way," Mikhail said.  "Viktor, did you get the location?"

"Yes," Viktor replied, "but BOIL's CEO also provided coordinates of several nearby islands, as they track everything within a hundred miles of their lab."

"Excellent!" Mikhail exclaimed.  "This will make good use of our limited sub time, and we will get a head start on Asami Ryuichi."

The car arrived for the Russians and took them straight to the dock where the submarine was waiting.  The storm was raging wildly, but once they were aboard the sub and it had descended, all was calm and peaceful.  The sub's captain and crew were polite and accommodating, as they'd received orders about this "detour" straight from the Kremlin. 

"I just got word that Asami Ryuichi is in Bali," said Mikhail as they were settling in.  "He's unable to start searching because of the storm.  We, however, are heading straight for the first island on BOIL's list."

Sudou was beside himself with excitement.  He packed his backpack and laid out his safari gear, which included a Bowie knife.  He was ready to take care of Takaba Akihito once and for all.  

*** 

When the sub reached the first island, it had to wait far below the ocean's surface for the storm to pass.  To pass the time, Mikhail and his men played cards and drank vodka.  Sudou sat and watched.  His relaxed façade didn't belie his eagerness to get ashore and locate Takaba before Mikhail did.  

The storm finally passed, and the sub rose to the surface.  Mikhail sent out several drones to surveil the island first, but they returned with shots of thick jungle and wreckage from the storm.  No sign of inhabitants.  

The Russians deployed an inflatable speedboat and began loading it up with gear.

Sudou changed into the prepared outfit and slung his pack over his shoulder.  He looked like a cover model for some "GQ-meets-Outdoor-Life" magazine.  

Mikhail surveyed him with amusement.  "Where do you think _you're_ going, Shuu?" 

"Ashore," said the blond, puzzled.  "With you."

Mikhail nodded, and Viktor and another man grabbed Sudou's arms.

Sudou was stunned.  "Huh???"

The Russian laughed.  "Do you take me for a fool?  You think I don't know why you want to get your hands on Takaba Akihito?  In your love-sick mind, he's all that stands between you and your fantasy life with Asami Ryuichi.  The kid is no good to me dead." 

Sudou flushed with rage and began struggling, but Viktor and the other man held him firmly.  "We had a deal!" he yelled.

"I said I'd take you with me to _look_ for Takaba, and I did," said Mikhail, smirking.  "I said nothing about going ashore."

"You bastard!" Sudou shouted.  

"Tie him up and lock him in his cabin," Mikhail ordered.    

Mikhail's men dragged Sudou away, kicking and screaming.

Mikhail laughed.  "Relax, Shuu, we're not even sure this is the right island."

"Fuck you, Mikhail!" Sudou screamed as the Russians tied him up.  

Mikhail just snickered and climbed through the open hatch to stand on the sub's outer hull.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for Sialapaku, "the island that disappeared," was Krakatoa, which was there, then sorta wasn't, then sorta was. More on this will come out towards the end of the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikhail, Asami, and Sudou all go after Aki, and he ends up in a dire predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter, and I hope you like it, too. It was fun to write; all this shit happening, and we're nearing the crazy climax! 
> 
> Comments, encouragement, kudos, subscriptions, it's all appreciated and helps keep me motivated. 
> 
> I'm traveling during the holidays, but I'll have my laptop with me and will be working on the next chapter during my downtime.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everybody, regardless of what you celebrate, and even if you don't celebrate a damn thing. lol

The first night the cannibals camped on the west side of the island, the noise was horrendous.  Suardika couldn't meditate, neither she nor Aki could sleep, and there was no dream travel.  The drums, the chanting, the howling, went on all fucking night, leaving the pair exhausted and cranky by morning.  Ryuichichi had shown himself once, whimpered and whined at the noise and the changing barometric pressure as the storm inched closer, and went off to hide in some high, dry, quiet place.  

"It's probably a good thing we don't dream," Suardika reasoned.  "We need to remain alert."

Aki lay in his hammock grousing about being tired and hoping the hurricane would wipe out the entire cannibal tribe.

Then, it _hit_.

The winds hummed high pitched and whipped the surf, trees, and everything else in its path like mere tissue paper.  Water literally poured from the skies, battering the hut and the shore and the jungle relentlessly.  True to her prediction, Suardika's hut held strong, bending at the corners like a parallelogram, just as she'd designed it to.  The roof and walls remained water tight.  The witch sat calmly on the mat in the middle of the room, smoking her pipe and looking reflective as the commotion ensued outside.  Akihito rocked in his hammock, watching her and eating banana chips.

"At least we don't hear the cannibals anymore," he said.

The witch glanced at him, and her eyes twinkled with amusement.  She nodded and grinned, exhaling a long stream of smoke.   

The storm went on for two days, and on the third day, they awoke to quiet.  The storm was over, and the cannibals were gone.    

Akihito and Suardika ventured out to clean up the mess, removing the palm fronds and debris from the garden and building a new fire pit.  Being on high ground, there had been no flooding, and the damage to their camp was minimal.  They had prepared well.

"I'll reset the fish traps," Aki told the witch, and he slid down the muddy incline, cage-like traps in hand.

The hurricane had actually altered the shape of the beach, pushing enormous amounts of sand against the rocks, which caused it to jut outwards instead of inwards like a cove.  To set the traps, Aki walked out on the new peninsula and lay them in the tide pools there.  The peninsula was actually pretty cool, as he could see water on three sides now.  _Might be a good place to spear fish, too,_ he mused.  

That night, they dream traveled to Mrs. Takaba, who was thrilled to dream of her son.

"Mom, we survived a hurricane!" the young man exclaimed in dream-speak.  "We're just fine, thanks to Suardika being so clever."

He could feel the witch's warm appreciation through their bond.

"Asami went to Bali to search for your island, Akihito," his mother said.  "He got a lead from Tao on the name of the witch's island and is figuring the distance from that.  He said he was going to use search planes and a boat." 

"Can you get a message to him, Mom?" Aki asked.  "Tell him to look for my SOS flag on the mountain.  The SOS is made of shiny shells that reflect the sun.  It's on the west side of the island.  The cannibals are on the east.  I'll raise the flag just above the trees so the cannibals won't see it."  

"Cannibals?" Mrs. Takaba said in alarmed dream-speak. 

"Don't worry, Mom.  They don't know we're here."

"Hmm...."  Mrs. Takaba didn't sound comforted.

"I love you, Mom," Aki said in closing, "and Dad, too.  Tell him for me, okay?"

"I will, sweetheart.  We love you, too.  We can't wait to see you.  Stay safe."

Aki was floating on clouds when he woke up.

"We must help Asami find me!" he declared.  "Let's light a huge fire!" 

"It is too _wet,_ Akihito, nothing will burn, just smolder, and the cannibals would see the smoke," said the witch sensibly.  "Just raise the flag, as you said.  Above the tree line.  Asami and his men will be looking for it." 

So, Aki went out and raised the flag just above the tree line, where its shells caught the sun and sparkled like diamonds.

***

Mikhail, Viktor, and two other Russians circled the tiny island in their motorboat, but they saw no sign of inhabitants, human or animal.  "I don't think he's here, boss," Viktor declared.

"Back to the sub," Mikhail ordered.

After they returned, Mikhail untied Sudou.  "I'm going to release you, Shuu, but if you try _anything,_ I swear I'll have you launched out the torpedo tube."

Sudou rubbed his chafing wrists and glowered at Mikhail, who snickered at him.  Sudou didn't say a word, but went off to watch the men play cards, his full lips set in a pretty pout.   

And so the Russian submarine trolled on to the next island on the BOIL Biotech list.

***

The moment the hurricane cleared, Asami's search planes were in the air, and the crime lord and his men followed behind in a sleek speedboat.  It was built for distance, as Asami was prepared to search every island on _his_ list, though he hoped he got lucky and found his kitten on the first or second try.... 

For Asami, like the Russians, had coordinates for the smaller islands surrounding _Sialapaku,_ too.He'd gotten them straight from the CEO of BOIL Biotech himself.   

The day before, he'd had Kei get the CEO on the line.  The man had been more than happy to take the call.

"Asami Ryuichi, CEO of Sion Corporation.  Your reputation precedes you."

Asami chuckled.  "Do not believe everything you hear, Prananda-san."

"You are both respected and feared," the CEO said, "an unusual combination and an admirable one."

"Indeed."

"How can I help you, Asami-san?"

Asami proceeded to tell CEO Prananda about his interest in any "satellite" islands of _Sialapaku_.  

"This is the second conversation I've had about our island this week," the CEO said.   

"Oh?"

"Yes," the CEO continued.  "A man who works for Mikhail Arbatov was asking the very same thing." 

"I know Mikhail," said the crime lord.

"I assumed you did," said the CEO.  "Provide me with your email address, Asami-san, and I will send you the coordinates for the other islands.  I will tell you the same thing I told Mikhail's associate.  I hope you will take care of your business quickly and then leave the area."

"That is my plan, Prananda-san."  

"I would also like to invite you to our next Pac-Asia conference," the CEO said,  "where I will give you a personal tour of our offices and show you what we are working on."

"I would be honored to attend, Prananda-san," said Asami.  "Have your secretary contact mine, and they will make the arrangements.  Let me know when you plan to be in Tokyo, and I will host you at one of my clubs as an honored guest."

"You are most gracious, Asami-san."   

 The call ended.

"Mikhail Arbotov is also looking for Akihito," Asami told Kei and Souh.

"How did he know?" the secretary asked. 

"Someone tipped him off," the crime lord said darkly.

***

The next morning, the Russians arrived at the second island on the list.

"All right, Shuu, get in your cabin," Mikhail said.  Sudou quietly entered his cabin, and Mikhail locked it from the outside.

The inflatable speedboat was deployed, and Mikhail, Viktor, and two other men headed towards the island. 

As they drew closer, they saw the tribe of cannibals walking along the shore on their journey back to the island's east side.  The boat's driver decelerated, and the Russians watched as the caravan of men, women, and children, loaded down with belongings and pets, made their way through the sand like a long, dark snake.

"What the fuck...?" Mikhail exclaimed.  

Viktor fired a shot just above the tribe, and they scattered, dropping bundles and dogs everywhere.  He laughed maniacally.  

"Viktor, you fucking idiot, what are you doing???" Mikhail yelled.

"Just a warning shot," Viktor replied lamely.

"Warning shot?  To let Takaba Akihito know we're here???"

"Sorry, boss," Viktor muttered.  

"Take us around the island," Mikhail snapped at the driver.  "We can't go ashore here!"

The cannibals saw the boat and began shrieking and running out into the water, their spears drawn.  A few spears were thrown a surprisingly long distance, just missing the boat.

"Hurry up!" Mikhail hissed.  "Get us the hell out of here!"

***

Sudou waited patiently in his cabin until he heard the door being unlocked and one of Mikhail's men brought in a lunch tray. 

"Good news?" Sudou asked casually.   

"They saw some natives," the man said, "and they're still searching."

"Are they planning to stay the night on the island?"

"Probably," the man said.  "They brought gear.  This island is much larger than the first one."

"Ah."  Sudou began to eat, and the man left the cabin and locked the door.

The blond finished his lunch, then lay on his bed and waited patiently until dinner.

When the same man brought his dinner tray, Sudou again asked, "Good news?"

"They're staying the night on the island," the man replied.  "They believe Takaba may be there."

"Ah."  Sudou began to eat, and the man once again left the cabin and locked the door.  

After dinner, Sudou lay on his bed and waited.  He could hear the men gathering in the sub's mess hall to eat, drink, and play cards.  It'd been the same routine every night.  He lay on his bed and listened to them play, laugh, and drink.  With Mikhail gone, he knew they would drink even _more_.

He waited for several hours until, slowly but surely, it grew quiet, and Sudou knew that the men were either sleeping or passed out drunk.

For good measure, he gave it another half hour....  

Then, he unlocked the cabin door with the spare key he'd stolen and stealthily made his way down the hall to the gear he'd stashed.  He slipped on the wet suit and the scuba gear, and strapped on the knife and the waterproof pack with his other supplies.  Then, he got the hand-held aqua scooter he'd also stashed and soundlessly climbed the ladder to the hatch, which he carefully opened.  There was a full moon, and he was able to see the island and water clearly.  He stepped out onto the hull, donned his mask, and slipped into the water.  He turned on the scooter and began kicking his finned feet.  The scooter had a headlamp to light his way, and he slid through the water at a good clip, towards the empty beach....  

_Fuck you, Mikhail Arbatov_ , Sudou thought smugly.  

***

Aki went to check the traps the following morning.  He climbed down the hill and headed out onto the peninsula.  He knelt to remove the traps; there were several good-sized fish!

_We'll eat well today,_ he thought.  

He slipped the fish into a shoulder bag made of woven grass, and then reset the traps.  Climbing out of the tide pool, he hurried back up the peninsula and towards the steep hill, eager to get these fish on the fire for breakfast.    

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and pushed facedown onto the rocks.  A hand yanked his hair, pulling his head back, and a knife was held to his throat. 

"Takaba Akihito," a male voice hissed.  "I still don't understand what Asami ever saw in you."  

_That voice...._ Aki gasped, and his heart began to race.  

_Sudou Shuu!!!_

Sudou pulled Aki to his feet, still holding the knife against his throat.  

"We're going to end this once and for all," Sudou continued.  "I have Asami, and I don't intend to give him back.  Now, walk."  Akihito did as he was told and walked back down the beach.  Sudou steered him towards the jungle. 

"Thanks for the flag," he said, amused.  "I saw it when I came ashore, and when I found the traps, I knew you'd be back.  It was just a matter of waiting."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Aki asked.

"What do you think?" Sudou said.  "I'm going to take you deep into the jungle and slit your throat.  Then I'm going to bury you.  After that, I'm going to take down your silly flag to ensure that nobody ever knows you were here."  He pressed the knife harder against Aki's throat, just breaking the skin.  

"It's been wonderful with you gone," Sudou continued.  "Asami fucked me, and it was the best sex I ever had.  I can see why you want him, but you, you aren't fit to shine his shoes."

Aki continued to walk, as Sudou rambled like a crazy man.

"Asami will finally accept that you are gone, and since you really _will_ be dead, you won't be visiting people in their sleep again."  He laughed.  "I don't believe in ghosts, and I doubt Asami does, either...."

"Look!" Aki yelled.  For a split second Sudou was distracted, and Aki grabbed the hand holding the knife and wrenched it downward, causing Sudou to drop the weapon.  With his other arm, Aki elbowed Sudou in the gut, making him double over in pain.  Finally, Aki put his fists together and clobbered Sudou on the back, knocking him to the ground.

Aki took off like hellfire through the jungle and back towards the beach.  He needed to get to the hut and warn Suardika.  He also remembered those spears she had.

How the hell did Sudou find him???  Was he here alone...???

Aki reached the beach.  He turned to head for their steep hill, but _there was Sudou, blocking the way._ He looked angry as shit, too, his baby-blue eyes blazing.  He was holding the knife so tightly, his knuckles were white.

Aki ran down the beach, and Sudou went right after him.  The chase continued for many minutes.  Aki hoped that Sudou would eventually tire, but he did not.  Aki's throat was burning, but he didn't dare slow down.  He suddenly turned and headed into the jungle, into an area he'd been in several times, hoping he could lose Sudou.  Aki zig-zagged through the thick growth, hopping over branches and puddles and vines and muck.  He kept his head low so the brush would hide it.  He ran like this for a long while, not daring to stop to catch his breath or see if he'd lost the other man.  He ran deeper into the jungle, and it grew dark because the growth was so heavy, and the tree canopies blended together into one continuous green sky.

_The better to hide in,_ Aki thought with some relief, but he kept running, just to make sure.  

There was only the sound of his own footfall now, that and jungle noises.  Aki slipped behind a thick shrub and listened, trying to hear over his own panting and the pounding of his heart.

The breeze stirred the canopy above, revealing slivers of blue sky, and several birds sang their exotic songs in the distance.

Aki cautiously raised his head to survey the jungle behind him; there was no sign of Sudou.  Aki sighed with relief and rested a while longer, still hidden, still watching for the other man....

The jungle remained calm and peaceful, and Sudou did not appear.

Aki rose from his crouching position.  He figured he'd loop back through the jungle and then cut over to the hill, rather than returning via the beach, where he was exposed.  It would take considerably longer, but it was safer. 

_If I can just get back to the hut and those damn spears...._

He'd barely taken two steps, when he was suddenly jabbed in the back by something _sharp_.

_Sudou!!!_  

But then he heard voices yelling in a language he did not understand, and a young tribesman with piercing black eyes and a bone through his nose appeared in front of him, a spear at his side.  Aki slowly turned his head to see that another young tribesman was holding a spear at his back.  Both men were staring at him as if he were a ghost, and he suddenly remembered what Suardika had said:

_In_ _deed, they would've thought you were khakhua, a male witch, or a pale ghost-demon.  They eat khakhua.  There is a whole ceremony for it.  The brains are prized.  The man who kills the khakhua gets to cut open the skull and eat the brains, after they are steamed, of course._

"Khakhua!!!" screamed the tribesman in front of him.

"No!" Aki yelled, shaking his head.  He gestured to himself.  "Akihito!"

"Khakhua!!!" the tribesman screamed again, and the one behind him poked his ass with the spear, making him walk towards the beach.

"Akihito!" he said again, the panic rising in his chest.  "Takaba Akihito!"

The tribesman behind him jabbed his ass sharply and said something that Aki took to mean "shut up."  So, he did.

They walked along silently for several minutes, Aki frantically trying to think of some way to escape.  Making a run for it was out of the question; these tribesmen were fit and fast and would catch him immediately and likely kill him then and there.  Maybe he could reason with their chief, if that's where they were taking him....

Sure enough, when they emerged onto the beach, the entire tribe was there, resting on their journey back to the east side.  They all became silent and stared when Akihito appeared with the two young tribesman.  A man who was obviously the chief because of his grand headdress and decorations approached the three men and looked Akihito over from head to toe.  His eyes were fierce, and Akihito was terrified.  

Aki pointed to himself.  "Takaba Akihito!"

The chief's eyebrows rose, and he stared Aki in the face with a look so intense, the young man trembled.

_"Khakhua!!!"_ the chief screamed.

That's when Aki knew he was completely and totally _fucked_.

Hearing the commotion, Sudou followed it through the jungle and to the beach.  He hid behind a banana tree and watched Aki being surrounded by ferocious-looking tribesmen who jabbed at him with spears. 

_Good,_ Sudou thought gleefully, and he slipped off down the beach to collect his gear and return to the sub--after he took down that stupid flag, of course.

_Let those savages take care of Takaba...._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger (well, not really), but this chapter was already around 3,000 words, and I didn't want to make you wait longer for an update, so I split it here. The next chapter is going to have the climax, and it's going to be a rough ride for Aki in the meantime.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CLIMAX!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter of the story, nearly 4,000 words, but I didn't want to break it up and spoil the flow of the action since it's THE CLIMAX. There is still more story to come; the aftermath, as things ain't all sunshine and roses, but no cliffhanger here. 
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know if you like it!

It took Sudou a good hour to climb the steep hill, as he kept grabbing for roots that pulled out of the soil and sent him tumbling back down to the base, where he'd have to start over again.  Finally, he made it to the top and spotted the flag pole.  He lowered the flag from the tree tops and proceeded to destroy it, tearing the grass apart and stomping the little shells into the ground. 

"You're brighter than I gave you credit for, Shuu," came Mikhail's voice behind him.  Sudou dropped the flag and made to bolt, but Viktor and another man grabbed his arms.  "And I didn't give you much."  Mikhail took the flag from Sudou's hands.  "Destroying the boy's signal flag, good job," he continued.  "Now, where's Takaba?  If you've killed him, you won't be leaving this island in one piece."   

"I haven't seen him," Sudou lied.  "I saw the flag and wanted to destroy it before Asami saw it.  Then I was going to look for Akihito." 

"Hmm," Mikhail mused, studying Sudou, who was a convincing liar.  "We'll continue our search then, and you will stay with us.  Tie his hands."  A third man tied Sudou's hands while the other two held them behind his back. 

Mikhail grinned knowingly.  "We wouldn't want you getting to Takaba first and murdering him, now, would we?"

"I won't try anything, Mikhail, I promise," Sudou said.

"Yeah right.  Leash him."  The man who tied Sudou's hands made a loop with the remaining rope and slipped the loop around Sudou's neck.  He held the other end of the rope and gave it a tug, causing Sudou to stumble towards him.  

" _Now_ I believe you, Shuu," Mikhail said, laughing.

***

Later that day, Mrs. Takaba's email arrived, and Kei printed it out and brought it to Asami. 

"Relay this information to the pilots," Asami instructed Suoh after reading it.  Suoh immediately did so and told Asami that one of the islands in the list was coming into view. 

"Get me visual," Asami ordered, and the pilots began a live feed of images from the planes' cameras to the computer on the boat, where Asami, Suoh, and Kirishima were watching.

The planes then split up, each taking a different side of the island and transmitting their live feeds, which appeared on two monitors in the boat's cabin.

Both feeds showed uninhabited beaches and jungle, nothing more.... 

***

The cannibals on the beach surrounded Akihito, for he looked _exactly_ like the pale ghost-demons in the boat who'd attacked them the previous day with the loud slingshot.  The chief reached out and stroked Akihito's chest.  He wore an odd expression, amazed and fascinated.  He looked Aki up and down and then touched his skin again.  

"Takaba Akihito," Aki repeated, pointing to himself.  The chief narrowed his eyes, then barked something at the two young tribesmen with spears.  Grabbing some vine, they tied his hands behind him and pushed him to sit.

"Water," Aki said.  The cannibals looked confused.

Aki nodded at a hand-made flask one of the men was holding.  The man nodded and held the flask to Aki's lips for a drink.  Aki gulped the water down, then nodded in gratitude.  The chief stared at him for another minute, then walked away.  Children also came to stare from a distance.  He smiled at them, and some smiled back.  A few were brave enough to venture closer; one or two actually touched him with a tentative finger, then ran off to hide behind their mothers.  

Apparently, these people didn't plan to kill him immediately, which was--to say the least--a huge relief.  When the tribe began to move eastward down the beach again, Aki walked with them, escorted by the two young tribesmen.

As the sun set, the tribe set up camp for the night, spearing fish in the surf and building a fire to cook them.  They untied Aki so he could relieve himself behind a palm tree and then eat some fish and drink more water.  Then, they tied him up again.

He sat silently and watched as the tribesmen danced around the fire late into the night, chanting their hypnotic songs.  The firelight illuminated the faces of the men sitting cross-legged watching the dancers.  The women didn't participate in this ritual.  Instead, they spread out mats away from the fire and lay down to sleep with their children curled up beside them.  One of the women put a mat next to Aki, and he tipped himself over so he could lie on it and try to sleep.  He stared at the fire and continued to study the faces of the men as they chanted and conversed among themselves.  Their eyes, black and intense, glittered in the firelight.  

As he was dozing off, he saw another pair of black, glittering eyes in the trees beyond the campfire.  The eyes moved, and Aki immediately became alert.  It was Ryuichichi.  He was sitting on a tree branch staring at Aki and not making a sound.  Aki's heart raced upon seeing him; was his little friend going to help him escape...?

Sure enough, when the fire had died down and the entire camp was fast asleep, the monkey stealthily made his way down to the beach and over to Aki.  Their eyes met, but they both remained silent, and Ryuichichi went to work, gnawing through the vines that tied Aki's wrists.  When Aki's hands were free, the monkey made quick work of the vines binding his feet.  Aki stroked the animal's hair, and Ryuichichi touched Aki's arm and scampered off into the jungle.  

Scanning the tribe, which was still sleeping soundly, Aki slowly rose to his feet and took off running through the jungle. 

Less than a minute later, he heard yelling in the camp followed by footsteps behind him.  Aki ran faster, darting this way and that through the darkness, tripping over rocks and roots and logs, but continuing to move.

One of the tribesmen was carrying a torch, and two others grabbed Aki simultaneously, causing him to fall facedown in the mud, nearly knocking his teeth out. 

"Nooooooooooo!" Aki screamed, as the two men tried to pull him to his feet.  He hit and kicked at them, yelling and screaming, and they literally had to drag him back to camp.

The chief was irate, his eyes blazing like a demon's as he shouted and bellowed in his language.  The men held Aki before him, and Aki continued to kick and scream; he was beyond terrified.  He was _sure_ these cannibals were going to kill him, and he wasn't about to go down without a fight. 

The chief kept yelling the same words at him, over and over, but Aki continued to kick and scream hysterically.

The men holding him and the people watching looked terrified of the ferocious chief, whose chest was heaving in rage.  The tribesmen shook Aki and spoke to him in low, rushed voices, but he didn't calm down. 

Finally, the chief picked up a wooden club, and with a murderous grimace, he slammed it with all his considerable strength against Aki's shin. 

Aki screamed as he'd never screamed before.  It was out-of-your-mind pain, the kind that made him wish for instant death.

Then the chief hit him equally as hard on the other shin.

Aki went limp in agony, screaming and crying, his head spinning.  He suddenly felt light-headed and hot, and the noise around him faded to low ringing.  Then everything went black....

*** 

When Aki awoke, he was lying on the mat tied up again, only two tribesmen were guarding him.  Excruciating pain throbbed upwards from his lower legs and spread throughout his body.  He knew he was going to be sick, and he tried to move his head off the mat.  He ended up vomiting onto the mat, and the pain from his legs became worse from the attempted movement.  He began to cry, and one of the tribesmen knelt beside him, his expression one of sympathy and fear.  The other man glanced nervously over at the others, who were still sleeping.

The tribesman next to Aki said something to the other one, who then handed him a flask.  The man lifted Aki's head and helped him to drink water from the flask.  Then he gently moved Aki off the mat and turned it over to the clean side.  The man was obviously trying to be gentle, but even the slight movement made Aki gasp and sob.  He got a look at his legs, and they were purple and swollen; Aki was sure they were broken.  The man tending him cleaned his face with the water and then got him coconut milk to drink.       

Aki lay sobbing and whimpering until dawn.

In the morning, Aki's hands were untied, and as he suspected, his legs were broken, for he was unable to even stand.  The pain was unbearable, and he felt horribly nauseated.  Several women tried to give him food, but he had no appetite.

The chief was in a foul mood, and he yelled orders at the others, who were packing up for another day of traveling.  He glowered at Aki, but said nothing to him.

Since Aki was unable to walk, the two young tribesmen tied him to a pole and carried him down the beach. 

*** 

Suardika waited for Mikhail and the others to leave the hill before returning to the hut.  She wasn't afraid, she just didn't want a fucking confrontation, as there was too much to do.  She grabbed her many coconuts, pouring ingredients from them into her largest wooden bowl; things she'd had in those coconuts for years, just waiting for the right time, and that time had finally come. 

She took the bowl to the jungle surrounding the hut, closed her eyes, and began to concentrate.  Her lips moved as she whispered the ancient spell, and sweat ran down her face.  She opened her eyes, and the whites were blood red.  She began tossing the powdery mixture into the air beneath the trees, chanting louder and louder, concentrating with such intensity that the birds and animals grew silent and instinctively knew to _stay away_.  They fled the trees, the bushes, the ground.  Even the snakes slithered deep into their holes to hide from what was coming.

When all the powder was gone, the witch dropped the bowl, and slowly raised her hands, palms towards the jungle.  Her eyes rolled up into her head, and she began to shake.  The powder started to glow like embers and rise from the jungle floor.  It rose higher and higher, growing brighter, until it turned into actual fire and began to burn in the canopy above.  Only like the burning bush of the Bible, nothing was actually _consumed_ , but the flames continued to glow and dance red and orange and yellow and white-hot.  A huge section of the canopy was covered by the flames, but it did not burn, and there was no smoke, just a huge, brilliant light.

***

"I don't see a signal flag," Suoh said, his brow furrowing as he watched the live feed from the plane flying over the west side of the island.  "Wait--  What is _that?"_

"Are you seeing this, Suoh-sama?" came the pilot's astonished voice over the audio feed.  

"Yes," said Suoh.

A huge section of forest canopy was engulfed in flames, but there was no smoke.  What's more, it was a _perfect_ circle of fire. 

"It's a signal," Asami said. 

"The planes are doing another pass," said Suoh.  "Lower this time." 

"There's a sub just offshore," said Asami, watching the feed. 

Suoh clicked the image and enlarged it.  "Russian."

"Mikhail," said Asami.  "Get us in closer, but stay out of range."

"Bring us in, stealth," said Suoh.  "We'll deploy the drones as soon as we're close enough." 

The boat's captain engaged the boat's stealth motor, and the boat quietly made its way towards a cove. 

The drones were sent in to surveil the island and determine just _who_ was _where_ ; specifically Akihito, but also the Russians.  Asami knew Mikhail had likely seen his planes and would be prepared for him.  Just what he had planned, Asami didn't know.

The crime lord and his team had several rescue plans ready, depending on the conditions.  Suoh was carefully reviewing the images from the drones.  His expression was grim.   

"Akihito appears to be in the cannibal camp, Asami-sama.  Last visual was that he was tied to a pole, but he's gone now, and the camp is now populated."

Asami looked at the island's layout on the computer screen.  "The Russians are on the north side, and Akihito is on the east."

"The sub has moved to the north side, as well," said Suoh.  "There's another cove on the south-east side.  It's the best place to launch the rescue."

"Keep us just outside the cove," said Asami.  "We'll take the smaller boats in."

Asami and his men changed into camouflage, dark shirts, and boots.  They began donning their gear and weapons.

The decision was made to secretly "extract" Akihito under cover of darkness, as they didn't want to risk injuring him and alerting the Russians with a noisy assault.  They would, however, be prepared to fight cannibals, the Russians, or both.  The order was to destroy anyone and anything that got in their way. 

One way or another, Akihito was leaving the island with Asami that night.

***

Aki felt as if he'd been in the tiny hut for days.  After arriving at their village, the cannibals had untied him and tossed him onto the dirt floor of a small, round hut.  Aki had cried and screamed in pain, as there'd been no regard for his broken, purple limbs, which were now twice their normal size.  He was then rubbed all over with some kind of oil.  The chief himself had participated in this task, stroking Aki's skin, touching his prick, and inserting his fingers into his ass.

The chief stunk to high heaven, and his breath was hot and putrid as he ran his hands all over Akihito.  Aki had glanced into the man's eyes, and he'd seen lust and hunger there.  Was the chief going to fuck him and _then_ eat him???  Aki felt as if he was in some obscene nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

He was also running a high fever and lay on the dirt floor, fading in and out of consciousness, for hours.  Nobody brought him food or water, and he became dehydrated. 

When night came, the camp fire was lit, and the tribesmen began their dancing and chanting again.  Aki could see the firelight through the cracks in the hut.  Still, no one came to tend him, and he knew he was going to die. 

He would never see Asami again, nor anyone else he cared for.  He wondered if Asami would ever discover what'd happened to him, or if the cannibals would so thoroughly dispose of his bones--using them in fences and mounting his skull on a post--that he'd never know.

He thought about Suardika and Ryuichichi.  Maybe the witch would tell Asami about Aki's life on the island.  Perhaps the monkey could somehow communicate Aki's fate.  At least then, Asami would have closure, and he could go on about his new life with Sudou.  Aki moaned in agony when he thought about Sudou in Asami's arms and bed.  Sudou, who was reason he'd been captured by the cannibals.  Asami would never know the truth.

Aki closed his eyes, and awaited his fate, the rising fever distorting the pitch of the chanting so that it almost sounded like laughing. 

He didn't hear the noise behind the hut, as his head was facing the other way; the cutting of grass and bamboo.

"Akihito," came the whisper.

Aki didn't hear, as he was fading into unconsciousness again.

"Akihito."

Aki slowly raised and turned his head.  Someone was squatted behind the hut peering in at him through a curved opening.  The person was blurred: green, black, and weird, black eyes with no whites.

The person murmured, "Jack," then pushed up the weird eyes to reveal golden ones. 

 _"Asami,"_ Akihito breathed weakly, "are yooou reeeeal?"  His speech was slow and slurred.

"Yes," said the crime lord, shoving into the opening and grabbing Akihito with gloved hands. 

Aki would've cried with joy, but he was so dehydrated, he had no tears.

Others were suddenly there with Asami: Suoh, and two other men.  The two other men had guns drawn and were scanning the area with the same weird, black eyes that Aki realized were night-vision goggles.

And there he was, cradled in Asami's arms.  Aki sobbed and weakly slid his arms around the man's neck, burying his face in his black shirt.  The crime lord kissed Aki ardently several times--his temple, his cheek, and finally his mouth--then nuzzled his hair, his breath hitching with emotion.

"His legs are broken," Suoh murmured, carefully examining Aki's shins. 

Asami looked into Akihito's unfocused eyes.  "Your legs, Kitten.  How did this happen?"   

"Chief did it," Aki sighed.  "After they caught me n' brought me back." 

A low growl rumbled in Asami's chest, and for a moment, he was so infuriated, he couldn't see straight. That these savages had _dared_ to hurt his kitten made him want to kill every one of them and turn their village into a smoking pile of ash.  But that would take _time_ , and his kitten needed medical care _now_.  Best to stick to the plan.  The other team was just about in position to kick things off. 

"So thirsty," Aki murmured.  

Suoh handed Asami an open canteen, and the crime lord gave his lover several sips.  "You came for me," Aki murmured.  "You came for me."  He burrowed back into Asami's chest.

Wordlessly, Souh wrapped a nylon sling around Aki and began expertly harnessing him to Asami's body.  Suoh quickly splinted the broken shins together and wrapped them.  This was all done in under a minute.

Asami pulled down his goggles.  Suoh did the same and retrieved his gun.

"Flush," Suoh said into his Bluetooth, and the four-man rescue team disappeared into the jungle.   

As they moved stealthily through the darkness, Asami whispered in amusement to a semi-conscious Aki, "Their god is about to pay them a visit, Kitten."   

Suddenly a loud noise that sounded like a firework, a screeching "piccalo pete," interrupted the cannibal chanting, and then firecrackers and colored smoke bombs started going off everywhere.  All hell broke loose in the village, as people and dogs panicked and ran, unable to see through the smoke and terrified of the noise.  

Magnificent fireworks exploded over the ocean, and the entire tribe ran to the beach to see--gasping and with huge eyes--for they'd never witnessed such a thing.  The children screeched with delight at the beautiful colors, as the men fell to the sand, thinking this was their god and that they had conjured him with their dancing and chanting.

The rescue team continued to move through the jungle towards the cove, where the small motorboats were waiting to take them back to the speedboat.

"Dogs," Suoh said into the Bluetooth, and every gun--including Asami's--was trained on the clearing before them. 

The Russians were there waiting, also with guns drawn.

"Get out of my way, Mikhail," Asami said, as Suoh covered him.

"I see you beat me to Takaba," the Russian said dryly.  "That's too bad."

Asami's expression became dangerous.  "Get out of my way _."_

"There's the matter of my club," said the Russian.

"I told you, I did not sabotage it," said the crime lord.   

Mikhail was sizing up Asami.  "We seem to be at a draw."

Suddenly, there was loud slap, and Mikhail had a pancake of what looked like mud in his face.

"What the--"  He wiped at it.  "It's _shit!"_

Viktor was being rained on.  "Piss!" he yelled, moving away and rubbing his eyes frantically.

Things were falling at tremendous speed from the trees--branches, sticks, fruit, coconuts, a wasps' nest--as if being fired from a cannon.  Only the Russians were being hit. 

"Shoot whatever the fuck it is!" Mikhail yelled, but his men looked up and saw nothing, for Ryuichichi was high in the dark canopy and not making a sound.    

Asami, Suoh, and the rest of the team had already shoved past the Russians and were running towards the cove.  

Viktor raised his gun, and Suoh shot it out of his hand.  Mikhail ran after Asami, taking aim, but the crime lord shot out his kneecap.  The Russian fell to the ground, screaming.  

Two of Asami's men were at the beach guarding the cove.  When Asami, Suoh, and the rest of the team appeared, they all got into two inflatable motorboats and sped out of the cove towards the speedboat.  Suoh helped Asami get Akihito unharnessed and into his lap.

In several minutes, they pulled up alongside the speedboat, and Asami carefully handed Akihito up to Kirishima. "They broke his legs," the crime lord muttered angrily.

Kirishima's eyes registered disgust at that revelation, and he gently wrapped Akihito in a blanket.  Asami climbed aboard, took Akihito back into his arms, and carried him to the seats in the rear.  Kei appeared with a loaded syringe.

"For your pain, Kitten," Asami murmured as Kei injected Aki.  Almost immediately, Aki felt the drug hitting his system, taking with it his excruciating pain and making him very sleepy. 

Kei held a straw to Aki's lips, and the young man sipped.  It was chocolate, whatever it was.  Aki thought that nothing had ever tasted as good as that drink.

The fireworks team arrived, and the captain put the speedboat in gear.  It headed out to sea in stealth mode until it was safely away from the island.  Then, the lights went on, and the boat practically flew over the waves.

Akihito lay cradled in Asami's arms, wrapped in a blanket, his shins still taped together.  He sobbed drowsily, "You came for me.  You came for me." 

"To the end of the abyss, my Akihito," Asami murmured softly.  He kissed his kitten's forehead and nuzzled his hair.  Akihito mumbled something inaudible, then sighed and drifted off to sleep with the crime lord holding him as if he'd never let go.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter/s will deal with the aftermath, of which there is still so much (Aki's condition, Asami's guilt, Sudou, the Russians, and of course, Suardika and Ryuichichi).
> 
> Note: This next chapter is going to be delayed as I have a looming deadline for another project I am working on. I have not abandoned Finger! I always finish my stores (see my other works in Downton Abbey, always finished). 
> 
> Thanks in advance for understanding.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the aftermath of Akihito's rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thanks for your patience as I completed my other project and made my deadline. There are about three chapters left, including this one. Still lots to wrap up, and the Asami/Aki relationship isn't all smooth sailing yet....
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome! Let me know if you're still enjoying the story, as I strive to do my very best.

Akihito hadn't been awake five minutes before he began ranting.  He'd already spent one fretful night at the hospital in Bali, hopped up on pain killers and antibiotics for his infected broken legs, feverishly tossing and babbling gibberish. 

Asami hadn't left his room.  The crime lord had slept in a reclining chair he'd had brought in and set next to the bed.   Kei had brought him breakfast and kept him apprised of business matters.  The jet was en-route to Bali with Aki's parents on board.

Asami had just finished shaving in the bathroom off Akihito's room when he heard the young man crying.

"Asami...." 

Asami was _there_ , bedside, in his white shirt (albeit unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up) and slacks, his face still damp. 

"I'm here, Kitten," the crime lord said, taking his lover's hand.  

Aki focused distressed hazel eyes on Asami.  "You must protect Suardika!"  He pulled his hand away and began tossing and making sounds as if he were uncomfortable.

"She saved my life!" Aki declared, his voice hoarse and cracking.  He was no longer feverish, but all the medications in his system were making him loopy, nauseous, and irritable; he felt like shit.  "I would've _died_ from that, that fish sting without her.  She took _care_ of me.  She protected me.  The dream travel.  That was all her.  You _have_ to save her from the Russians and Sudou."

 Asami leaned forward in the chair.  "Sudou was on the island?"

"Uh huh."  Aki nodded.  Asami urged him to take a sip of protein shake.  Aki wrapped his balm-coated lips around the straw and sucked slowly.  He lay back on the pillow.     

"Sudou ambushed me on the beach and held a knife to my throat.  He was going to kill me, but I escaped.  He's the reason the cannibals got me.  He chased me into them."

"He must've come with Mikhail," Asami mused.

"You _must_ save Suardika!" Aki wailed.  "She's there with Sudou and the Russians!  What if they capture her to get to me?  They might torture or kill her!"

Akihito began sobbing and hyperventilating, jerking his head from side to side, clutching and unclutching the sheet, and arching his back.  He was on the verge of hysteria.  "You _must_ rescue her, Asami!  Please!"

Asami rose from the chair and leaned over Akihito.  "Calm down, Kitten," he said, stroking the boy's hair off his sweaty forehead.  "I will take care of it, but you must relax first."  Akihito grabbed Asami's wrist and looked at him imploringly. 

"Kei," Asami called, and his secretary entered the room.  Asami squeezed Aki's hand and lay it on his chest.  "Stay with Akihito.  I must speak with Suoh."

"Yes, Asami-sama."  Kei slid into the chair.

"Make him finish that shake," Asami said as he left the room.

*** 

Akihito!" screamed Mrs. Takaba when she entered the hospital room later that day.  The nurse had just left from helping Akihito sponge-bathe and put on a fresh gown.

"Momma!" Aki shrieked.  "Dad!"  

Both Takabas flew to opposite sides of the bed and threw themselves onto their son.  "Akihito," Mrs. Takaba sobbed.  She kissed the young man's face frantically and held it in her hands.  Hazel eyes met hazel eyes.  

"Momma," Aki sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  He buried his face in her shoulder and cried.

Mr. Takaba had his forehead pressed against Akihito's other shoulder.  He made no sound, but his body shook with emotion.  Akihito put his arm around the man and kissed the top of his head.  "Daddy," he croaked, and Mr. Takaba raised his face to gaze at his boy.  His eyes, full of love, were wet with tears.  "My son," the man whispered, nodding.  "My son."

Asami stood in the doorway watching this.  He was--as usual--calm and collected, his face revealing nothing, but inside, he felt awkward, as if he shouldn't be there, as if this family reunion were too personal for him, an outsider, to be witnessing.  He was touched, though he would never admit it, even to himself.

Mrs. Takaba turned her emotion-filled face to look over at him.  Her hazel eyes shined with gratitude.

"Asami-san, how can we thank you?" she said in a voice barely above a whisper.  "How can we ever repay you for bringing our son back to us?"

"That is unnecessary, Takaba-san," the crime lord replied.  "He was returned to me, as well."

Mrs. Takaba extended an arm out to Asami, and he realized that she meant to include _him_ in this family lovefest.  Asami shook his head slightly and motioned with his hand dismissively.  "I do not wish to intrude."  

Mrs. Takaba was having none of it.  Her hazel eyes flashed stubbornly, just as Akihito's so often did.  She nodded and gestured with her arm slightly.  Clearing his throat, Asami approached the bed and stiffly leaned into the group hug.  Mrs. Asami slid her arm around his waist and pulled him in closer.  Akihito--an arm around each parent--looked up at Asami with an expression of raw joy.  He began crying again, and his mother withdrew her arm from around the crime lord to hold her baby, and kiss and stroke his hair.

***

Akihito's lower legs were in casts, which were suspended in slings just above the bed to keep the blood from pooling in them.  The rest of him was covered with a sheet.  There was also a light blanket, for if he got cold.  After the Takabas left for the luxury resort Asami had booked them into, the crime lord approached the bed, folded his arms, and eyed his lover. 

Akihito knew that look.  "The doctor wants me to rest, you horny bastard.  That means _all_ of me."

"He also said your breaks were clean, and the bones hadn't shifted," said Asami.  "You should heal well, with no residual effects."

"And to heal, I need to _rest_ ," said the blond.  He grinned and stretched his arms out over his head, closing his eyes and arching his back.  "Aaaaaaah...."

"Don't tease me, Kitten," Asami murmured in a low voice smooth as wine. 

"I'm not _teasing_ you, I'm stretching, is that all right?" Akihito said.  

 Asami moved to the door, closed it, and turned the lock.  A thrill of excitement made Akihito shiver. 

"I'll ring the nurse," he threatened. 

Asami took the controller from his kitten and dropped it off the bed.  Then he carefully grabbed the blond's wrists and looked at him with eyes that glowed like molten gold. 

"My IV!" Akihito exclaimed.  "You're going to pull it out!"

"No, I'm not," Asami said calmly, his eyes not leaving Akihito's.  "Stop struggling, and it will be fine."

Akihito grew still and stared back at the smug but handsome face above his.   He felt himself growing hard. 

"I'll start yelling," Akihito said.

"I'm counting on it," Asami purred, as he moved along the blond's neck, licking a stripe from his shoulder up to and around his ear.  Aki moaned, and Asami chuckled.  He took the boy's ear lobe between his teeth and gently tugged, making a growling noise deep in his throat.  The resulting vibration only added to the sensation, and Akihito trembled and whimpered.

Asami slid Akihito's gown down off his shoulders and began tasting the smooth, tawny skin and peppering it with kisses.  He ran his hands along the boy's lean body.  "I've so missed this," the crime lord said in a thick voice.  He moaned softly, took one of Akihito's nipples between his lips, and laved it gently with his tongue.  Akihito gasped and clenched his hands into fists.  Still holding Akihito's wrists, the crime lord engulfed the boy's mouth with his own and kissed him urgently and deeply.  Akihito's loins ached with need, and he now had a full-on erection.  The many months without Asami's lovemaking had finally caught up with him.

"Put it inside me, Ryuichi," Aki breathed, and the crime lord released the boy's wrists and moved to the foot of the bed, discarding his shirt and belt in the process.  He gracefully climbed onto the bed, unzipping his fly and lowering his slacks with one hand, while he deftly navigated the narrow space between Aki's suspended legs.  He was truly like a panther descending upon its prey, his eyes on fire since the mention of his first name, and his massive hard-on bouncing free of his briefs.

Aki saw all this and groaned with desire, his balls throbbing and his prick leaking and making a wet spot on the gown.  Asami saw the spot and chuckled.  "So eager for me, Kitten.  You will need a new gown after I am through."  The crime lord slid the gown up off the boy's hips, devouring the needy sight before him with hungry eyes.

"Hurry uuup," Akihito whined, grimacing.  He rolled his hips and whined again, his eyes so full of want.

"No foreplay, my kitten?" Asami said.  He was enjoying this.  He lowered himself between the boy's legs, kissed the tender skin of his inner thighs, and teased his cock and balls with his tongue.

"Nooo," Akihito whined, louder this time.  "Fuck me, 'Sami.  I need you to fuck me!"

Asami parted Aki's ass cheeks, and seconds later, Aki felt himself being invaded by Asami's strong, long, hot tongue.  It traced circles around his opening and then pushed its way past the ring of muscle, deep inside.  The blond yelped and bore down, wanting _more_.  He began trying to thrust down harder on the tongue, but his legs in the slings were preventing him.  He shook the slings in frustration, the metal parts making a terrible clanking noise, and huffed in frustration.

Akihito could feel Asami laughing, the breaths against his ass crack, the slight shaking, as the crime lord continued to play his boy's hole with his wicked tongue.

"Your _cock_ , Asami," whined Akihito.  "I need your cock." 

Asami rose to his knees and slid a pillow beneath Akihito's ass.  He whipped out a packet of hospital petroleum jelly from his pocket and smeared it on his fingers.  He slid a single finger into Akihito's loosened hole, and felt the young man bear down upon it and moan.  He added a second finger and moved them in and out, curling them against Aki's prostate in the process.  Akihito was bucking his hips and whining with furious need now.

"Fuck me, _fuck_ me," he repeated.  Asami smeared the rest of the jelly onto his massive prick, positioned it at Akihito's entrance, and pushed halfway in.  Akihito groaned with pleasure at the sudden fullness.  Even the sting of the stretch was _good_.  

"You are hot as a volcano, my Akihito," the crime lord said, closing his eyes as he savored the exquisite feeling of being inside Aki, "and tight as a glove.  Are you trying to suck me inside of you?"  Asami held the young man's hips with his strong hands and sank himself all the way in.  Aki could feel Asami's balls and public hair against his ass.  Akihito arched his back and white-knuckled the sheets.  "Yeeees, 'Sami," he whispered, his eyes closed.  "Yeeees."

Asami pulled back, almost all the way out, and then thrust back in, angling himself to hit the boy's prostate.  "Ah, god, Asami!" Akihito yelled.  "Nnnnnghaaaaa!"

"I _am_ God," the crime lord murmured, "and you are mine, once again." 

"I, I am yours, Ryuichi," the blond moaned, helplessly undone.  With half-closed eyes, he eyed the large man looking down at him. 

Asami took Akihito's weeping erection in hand and began stroking and pumping in earnest now.  There was just the sound of grunting and slapping flesh, as Asami plowed into his smaller lover over and over, hitting his prostate with each stroke.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" Akihito gasped, as Asami slammed into him relentlessly.  He was gripping and releasing the sheets frantically, thrashing his head from side to side as he neared climax.  "'Sami, 'Sami, aaaaaah, 'Sami!"  Akihito rocked his hips to meet the thrusts as best he could, and then he exploded in climax, shooting strings of cum all over Asami's hand and chest.  Asami continued to pump as Akihito rode out his waves of orgasm.     

Then, the crime lord dropped onto his elbows over the lean blond, supporting his own weight with his massive biceps.  The traction equipment above creaked as Akihito's thighs spread to accommodate him.  Asami took Akihito's mouth in another deep, demanding kiss and began pumping once again, his breath coming faster as he neared climax.  Akihito ran one hand up Asami's back and buried the other in his thick, black hair, tugging gently and then pushing him in for another deep kiss.  That was all it took, and Asami came, moaning long and low, and filling Akihito's ass with hot cum.  Aki could feel the massive cock convulsing inside of him as Asami's orgasm rumbled through them both like an earthquake.  There was so much cum, Aki could feel it overflowing, running down his crack to his back.

Asami dropped his head onto the blond's shoulder, still supporting his weight with his arms.  He breathed in deeply, then pulled out of Akihito and rose to a sitting position.  He wiped his prick with Akihito's ruined gown and then shoved it back into his slacks.  He sat on the bed with his long legs bent up and his arms resting on them.  He surveyed his wrecked lover: legs in traction, Asami's cum dripping from his ass, and his stomach covered with his own jism.  

"I like you in this position," the crime lord said.  "Perhaps I will add a similarly equipped hospital bed to the private room.  We can play 'doctor.'  I can take your temperature and examine your prostate."

Flustered, Akihito attempted to clean and then cover himself with the ruined hospital gown.  "I see nothing changed while I was gone," he huffed, trying to play off his embarrassment.  His cheeks were hot, and he knew they were likely bright red.  "You're still the same old perverted yakuza bastard."

At this, Asami laughed loudly and smiled--a rare actual smile--that revealed perfect teeth and made Akihito want to go another round with him then and there.

***

Dawn was breaking the next morning when Suoh and his men arrived back at the island.  Docking the speedboat on the west side, they once again took the two smaller boats ashore.  They were quiet and focused; they had their orders. 

They made their way to the steep hill where Suardika reportedly had her hut.  They climbed it and found what appeared to be flag pole, but nothing else.  

"Suardika," Suoh called.  "We are friends of Akihito."  There was no response.  "Akihito sent us, Suardika.  He is worried about you."  Still no reply, and no sound of any creatures, except for birds.  The team continued to scour the hill and the surrounding jungle for most of the day.  

"This entire area appears to be uninhabited, Suoh-sama," one of the men finally said.  "It doesn't look as though anyone has _ever_ lived here."

"I agree," said Suoh.  "Radio the other men, and let's get back to boat."

Back on the speedboat, Suoh called Asami.  

"We didn't find the woman, Asami-sama," Suoh said, "and we didn't see any animals, including monkeys." 

"Did you find the hut?" the crime lord asked.

"No.  No hut, no garden.  We did find what appeared to be a flag pole, but that's it."

"The camp was destroyed, perhaps?" Asami mused.

"That's just it, Asami-sama.  Except for the pole, there's no sign that _anyone_ was ever there.  The overgrowth is many years' old, not recent.  My men and I had to chop through thick vines just to climb the hill.

"Hmmm...."

"The other thing, boss.  We were exactly where the circle of fire was--I double-checked our coordinates--but there's _no sign_ of any burn.  No charred treetops or wood, no ash, nothing."

"Pictures?"

"Sending them now, boss."

 ***

As the sun set, Suoh and his men changed into their night gear.  The speedboat made its way along the southern coast of the island in stealth mode, to the east side.  It docked outside the same cove as before.  Five men, led by Souh, took a single small boat to the shore.  From there they made their way through the dark jungle.

The hypnotic drumbeat and monotone humming grew louder as they neared the cannibal camp.  From a distance, Suoh scanned the men surrounding the huge campfire, and the ones dancing, as well.  He used binoculars, as he was looking for very specific features and attire.  The head dress, especially, had to match.  Beside Suoh, one of his men held a perfectly calibrated high-powered rifle equipped with a silencer.   

Finding a match, Suoh took the rifle, set the scope on the target, and pulled the trigger. 

One of the tribesmen fell backwards from where he'd been standing and chanting.  The drums and humming suddenly stopped, and chaos broke out as the other men rushed over to see what'd happened.  

The man lay staring up blankly with a hole in the center of his forehead.  A pool of blood was growing beneath his head.  The tribesmen grew silent as they stared at him.  They looked at each other and then at the trees and sky, trying to catch a glimpse of the spirit who had struck their chief dead.... 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki's recovery doesn't go very well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a nice, long, juicy chapter, around 5,000 words. We're in the home stretch, just one more chapter after this one.
> 
> I like kudos and comments. If you are still enjoying this story, let me know! Thanks again for all your encouragement and kindness. This is a wonderful fandom, and I appreciate your interest in my story.

"Suardika must have hidden," Akihito said when he saw Suoh's pictures.  "Maybe she was up in the trees with Ryuichichi."

"Isn't this where you said the hut was?" Asami asked, pointing at the screen.

"Yes," said Akihito.  "I recognize the large rock.  But I don't understand what happened.  I mean, the house was built _against_ that rock.  Even if it'd been destroyed, there's no way all of that could've grown in so fast."

Aki looked at his lover.  "I want to go back and find her, Asami."

"When you are well, Kitten."

"We can bring her back with us, can't we?  I mean, if she wants to come?"  

"Absolutely," said the crime lord.  "If she wishes to return, whether it be to Bali or Japan, I will see she lives in royal style and never wants for anything again."   

"When can we go?" Akihito asked.  "How soon?"

"When you are _well_ ," Asami repeated slowly, stroking the young man's cheek with his knuckles. 

"Promise?" 

Asami chuckled.  "Yes, Akihito, I promise."

***

The following week, Akihito was well enough to travel back to Japan.  Kou, Takato, Mitarai, and Aki's boss, Shinotake, were waiting at the penthouse when he arrived, and there was a surprise party of sorts, with hugs, tears, laughter, and plenty of cake, ice-cream, and balloons.  The friends made plans to go out and _really_ celebrate once Aki's legs were healed.  

Akihito's parents reluctantly left, as Aki's father had to get back to work, and his mother also had tasks awaiting her.  Aki promised to Facetime every day.  He was still unable to get around on his own, and a nurse and one of Asami's men stayed with him at the penthouse while Asami was at Sion.  Akihito graduated from casts to large, plastic, othopaedic boots, but he still needed help whenever he was on his feet.  

"I can't wait till physical therapy," Aki told Tao over Facetime.  "Anything to get out of this stuffy penthouse for a few hours.  I'll be exercising in a warm therapy pool."

"I want so much to visit you, Aki," Tao said, "but we can't leave China right now 'cause Fei Long is at war with the Russians."

"When did this happen?" Akihito asked. 

"The Russians found out it was really Fei-sama who flooded their club, not Asami.  They were so mad!  I heard Fei-sama and Mikhail on speakerphone in Fei-sama's office.  Mikhail says, 'You will pay for flooding my club, pretty Chinaman.'  And Fei-sama says, 'Ha, I just hit you _before_ you could hit me, Mikhail.'  Then Mikhail got _really_ mad and started screaming and calling Fei-sama bad names.  Fei-sama told him to go have some more Vodka and fuck off.  Then Fei-sama hung up on him.  So we can't leave China right now 'cause Fei has to fight this war.  I think Asami is gonna help him, I heard them talking on the phone the other night."      

"Asami hasn't mentioned it," said Akihito.  "We don't talk about much except my legs and how I'm feeling.  He's kind of obsessed with it.  I hear the nurse and the bodyguard on the phone telling him how I'm doing and what I just ate, like, three times a day.  Anytime I try talking about other stuff with him, he's vague and just changes the subject back to me.  It's sorta creepy."

"He's just worried 'bout you, that's all," said Tao.  "He really missed you when you were gone.  Fei-sama said that he'd become a real asshole, but that was just his way of dealing with your being gone."  Tao suddenly looked sad, and his black eyes welled with tears.  "We all thought you were _dead_ , Aki.  It was horrible."

Akihito felt a stab of guilt.  "Kou and Takato told me about the memorial.  I'm so sorry you guys had to go through that.  It wasn't my choice to get lost at sea, that's for sure."

"You still don't remember how you got there?" Tao asked.

"No," the blond answered, "and it really bothers me.  I remember swimming in the pool at the resort, and then suddenly I'm floating in a trash heap in the middle of the ocean."

"And then the dolphins took you to the island, and the witch and the monkey saved your life when you got bit by the poisonous fish."

"That's right.  And if it hadn't been for Suardika, I wouldn't have been able to contact you or Asami or anyone else."

"No dreams of her yet?"

Aki sighed in frustration.  "No, and I think about her and Ryuichichi all the time.  I _need_ to know what happened to them.  The sooner I can get back to the island, the better." 

*** 

While Akihito and Tao were talking, Asami was making a call from his office at Sion.  He put the phone on speaker and dialed.

"Asami," came the male voice on the other end. 

"You owe me an apology and a check for the flood damage to my clubs," the crime lord said.

"I'm aware of that," Mikhail replied.

There was a long silence.

"I'm waiting," Asami said.

"I still think you were involved somehow, but I will apologize for not realizing it was that Chinese dope fiend making the first move."  

"Beating you at your own game, Mikhail," said Asami.  "Be a gracious loser."

"Send me an invoice," Mikhail said.  

"I propose a trade," said Asami.  "I will erase your debt if you give me Sudou."

"I don't have him," Mikhail replied.  "He escaped, so I left him there on the island with those head-hunting savages."  The Russian laughed.  "I'm sure his pretty head made some native a lovely trophy."

"Too bad for you, though," Asami said.  "You still owe me."   

*** 

_Whir-ir-ir-ir.  Ceiling fan.  Black shadow.  Can't breathe!  Choking!  Choking!  Snake around my neck!  Can't pry it off.  Iron snake!  Hard snake!  I.  Can't.  Breathe!  Snake squeezing tighter, tighter.  It is one, huge muscle...._

Akihito bolted upright, gasping.

"Kitten?" came Asami's voice in the darkness.

Akihito's eyes became accustomed to the dim light, and he looked at the man lying next to him.  The gold eyes were studying him.

"I'm all right."  The blond slowly bent his legs and wrapped his arms around them.  He rested his head on his knees and sighed. 

"Perhaps you should see the doctor," said Asami. 

"I'm fine," Akihito insisted, not raising his head.  "I just need to get back to my normal life.  Being stuck in this apartment is driving me nuts."

"You start your physical therapy this week," said Asami.   

"And I can't wait," said Akihito.  "Just getting out of here for awhile is going to be awesome."

"I've arranged for you to have therapy in the pool downstairs." 

"I've been cooped up in this apartment for weeks," said Akihito.  "I want to _get out_." 

"I will come home early and take you to dinner," said Asami.

"I want to go to PT away from here and on my own."

"No," said the crime lord, rolling onto his back.  "If you leave, one of my men will accompany you."

Akihito lay back down and turned onto his side, away from his lover.  

"You're hovering over me like a momma hen," he said.  "I need a break from all this."

"If you leave the building, a man goes with you," Asami said. 

Akihito closed his eyes and silently _fumed_.

***

The day finally came when Aki was able to walk without boots or assistance.  

"Woo-hoo!" he said, dancing around the penthouse in his shorts.  Though he'd been doing physical therapy and exercises for weeks now, his legs were still thin and lacking their usual muscle tone.  Asami watched him, amused.

"I'm going out with Kou and Takato later," the blond declared.  "There's a new club they've been going to, and I want to see it."

"Dance at Sion tonight," said Asami.  "I'll send a car for your friends."

Akihito stopped dancing.  "I don't want to go to Sion, I want to try the new club.  I've been hearing about it for weeks, and I want to see it."

"Later," said the crime lord, heading into his office.  "For now, you only dance at my clubs."

Akihito followed him into the office.  Asami sat at his desk and lit up a smoke.

"Is this about Mikhail and Fei Long?" the blond asked.  "Tao told me there's a war going on."

"Yes," replied the crime lord.

"Do you really think Mikhail would try to kidnap me?" Aki asked.  "Even after all this?"

"I don't know," said Asami, "and I am not about to find out."

***

Asami and his friends arrived at Sion around eight.  They got drinks, downed them, and then hit the dance floor.  A popular techno song began to play.

"Love this song!" Aki said, and he began to dance faster.  The lights over the dance floor phased from blue to green, with wavy effects and then sparkles.  Aki threw back his head and laughed.  It felt wonderful to be moving to music again.

Kou and Takato were dancing nearby.

"That new club mists you while you're dancing," Takato said, loud enough to be heard over the music.  "There's thunder, then the lights turn green, and the mist comes down.  It's like a rain forest."  

"Sounds like being on the island," Aki replied, "only without the cannibals." 

Aki got home around midnight.  Asami was still out, so he watched TV for awhile and then went to bed.

 

_Whir-ir-ir-ir.  Black shadow.  Snake on my stomach.  It rises and sways on my stomach.  Side to side, like a pendulum.  So gentle.  I am not afraid.  Side to side, side to side.  It moves to my chest and circles my neck so gently.  Feels nice, like fingertips or a kiss.  Squeeze.  Squeeze.  Harder....  I.  Can't.  Breathe!  Snake is squeezing my neck!  Scratch at it.  Pull at it.  Too strong.  Scream.  Nothing comes out.  Dying...._

"Noooooo, noooooo!  Let me go!  Stop!  I can't breathe!  Aaaaargh!!!"  

"Akihito!"

"Stop it!  Stop it!  Aaaaargh!!!"

" _Akihito!!!_ "

Aki's eyes flew open.  Asami, still in his overcoat, suit, and gloves, was holding the blond's shoulders and staring down at him with an expression of deep concern.

"Wha, wha?  Huh...?"

"You were having another nightmare."

"My throat is sore....  Was I yelling?"

"Like you were being murdered," the crime lord said, gesturing to his pistol on the dresser near the door.  "This can't continue.  I want you to talk to someone."

"Yeah," said Akihito rubbing his eyes.  "Okay."  He rolled over, pulled the sheet back up, and closed his eyes.  He could feel Asami still staring at him, but he had nothing more to say.

***

"Your appointment with Dr. Matsuno is at two," said Asami the following morning.  "Suoh will take you and bring you back."

 _Like I'm four_ , Aki thought acidly.

At one, the blond went down to the garage, where Suoh and one of Asami's drivers were waiting with the car.

As they drove through the streets of Tokyo, Aki stared out the window and watched the city pass by.  They passed several parks and the waterfront.  It was a beautiful, clear day, and the harbor was full of boats.

 _What are Suardika and Ryuichichi doing right now?_ Aki wondered. _Are they all right?_

Aki imagined Ryuichichi playing in the trees and Suardika bringing in the fish traps or working in the garden while wearing her big hat.  If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear the wind rustling the palm fronds and smell the sea.

 _Are they still living peacefully on the island?_ _Do they ever think of me...?_

When they arrived at the medical building, Suoh opened the car door for Akihito.  Then, he began to follow the blond out of the garage.

"You don't have to come in with me," Aki said.

"Asami-sama's orders," said Suoh.

_Fuck...._

"Can you pretend you're not with me?" Aki said.  "I feel like a kid being taken to the doctor by his mommy."

Suoh dropped back a few feet.  

 _That didn't help_ , Aki thought uneasily.  He was beginning to sweat and feel anxious.  They arrived at the elevator, and both men stepped inside.  Suoh pressed the fifteenth-floor button.  The doors began to close, and Aki felt himself beginning to panic.  He hit the "Open" button and held it in.

"I, I want to ride up alone," Aki said quickly.

"I must stay with you, Takaba-san," Suoh said.

"Please."  Aki stared at Suoh with what he was sure were frantic eyes.  "I'll meet you upstairs.  I, I need a minute alone." 

Suoh stared at Aki for a moment, not moving.  Then, he stepped out of the elevator.  The second the doors closed, Aki saw the lobby button light up.

_He's called for the other elevator._

Aki watched the floors tick by:  2, 3, 4--  Suddenly, he slammed his fist into the fifth-floor button, and the elevator doors opened.

He exited the elevator and looked up and down the hall.  "EXIT," read one of the signs.  Aki followed the arrow and entered the stairwell.  The door shut behind him with a loud "click."  He stood frozen for a second, his mind an utter blank.  Then he hurried down the flights of stairs until there were no more.  He opened the only door there and stepped into an alley.    

He began running.  He was soon on a busy street, but the blond imagined he was on the beach of the island, running in the sand, the sea spray hitting his face as the waves broke.  It felt wonderful to breathe deeply and feel his heart pounding from the exercise.  His legs soon began to ache from overuse, but still, he ran.

_Water.  Find the water._

He desperately wanted to run along the harbor.  He figured out which way it was and headed in that direction.  The pain in his legs grew stronger, but he ignored it.  Suddenly, his right leg gave out on him, and he collapsed onto a bench, gasping for air.  He stayed there until Asami's black car pulled up a few minutes later.

Suoh got out, and Aki rose from the bench.     

"Don't worry, Suoh, I'll tell Asami it was my fault."

Wordlessly, Suoh took Akihito's arms and guided him into the backseat.  He climbed in after him, shut the door and the car sped away.   

 

When they returned to the penthouse, Asami was there waiting for them.

"I humbly apologize for my incompetence, Asami-sama," Souh said, bowing low before his boss.

"It wasn't his fault," Aki interjected.  "I insisted on riding in the elevator alone because I was having a panic attack.  Suoh didn't know I was going to run off.  Shit, _I_ didn't know I was going to run off.  It, it was just an impulse."   

"You may go, Suoh," Asami said.  He waited until the other man had left the apartment.  Then he turned to Akihito, his golden eyes ablaze.

" _What.  Were.  You.  Thinking???_ "

"I, I dunno," Aki stammered.  "I didn't _want_ to talk.  I, I just wanted to _run_ and feel the wind on my face.  I haven't run in months, and I really miss it.  I did it all the time on the island."

Asami just stared at his lover.

"We passed a harbor full of boats," the blond continued.  "It was such a nice day.  I wanted to run by the water and watch the boats...."

Akihito met the golden eyes for a moment, then looked away.  He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, a look of confusion on his face.  His gaze returned to Asami.  "I don't know why I did it.  I didn't plan on doing it, it just sorta... _happened_."

"I'll take you myself next time," said the crime lord in a controlled tone.  "The doctor is out for the next two weeks with a sick relative, so it will have to be after she returns."  

"I'm really sorry, Asami," said Akihito.  "Please don't blame Suoh."

"I don't," Asami said.  "He doesn't know you like I do.  You have fallen out of favor with him, that is for certain.  He won't trust you again." 

Akihito felt sad.  He liked Suoh.

"Go lie down, Akihito.  You look exhausted."

Akihito limped to the bedroom, undressed, and fell into bed.  Asami came in a few minutes later with some pain medication and a cup of miso.

 

_"Trust me."  Side to side, side to side it gently sways.  Seductive.  Hypnotic.  Forked tongue flicks across my stomach.  Tickles!  Flicks my nipples.  Ooooo, shivers.  Nice....  Here it comes.  Up my chest.  Across my shoulders.  Around my neck.  "Trust me...."_

Akihito suddenly sat up.  The bedroom was dark.  No light came from behind the drapes.  It was night or early morning.  On the pillow next to his, Asami opened his eyes.

"I'm okay," Akihito said.

"Another nightmare?"

"No," the blond lied.  He lay back down and remained silent and motionless until he heard the deep, steady breathing that meant his lover was asleep.  Then he got up, went into the bathroom, and shut the door.  He sat on the floor against the bathtub with a folded towel over his face, and cried for a long time.

***

Aki's life fell into a routine.  Asami didn't want him going back to work yet, so the blond stayed in the apartment all day and went dancing with his friends at Sion every night.  When his friends couldn't go, Aki went alone to dance and drink the night away.

Sometimes Asami sat upstairs in the private room and watched him.  Akihito would close his eyes and move to the music for hours, non-stop.  The sweat would be pouring off him, and he'd keep right on dancing.   Asami would try to get him to come upstairs for awhile, hoping he would unwind and relax, but Akihito would always refuse and just keep dancing.

Akihito had discovered that, if he partied long and hard enough, he'd go home and literally collapse into bed, sleeping so soundly, he wouldn't dream at all.  He'd sleep well into the next day, and then get up and do it all over again.  

"You need to _talk_ to Dr. Matsuno," Asami finally said when Aki came walking into the kitchen one afternoon in his pajamas. 

"What I _need_ is for you to leave me alone," Akihito snapped.  "Stop worrying about me like a mother hen."  Asami gave him a look, and Aki returned it, shaking his head as if to ask, "What's your problem?"  Then, the blond began cackling and walking around like a chicken, flapping his elbows.

 

While dancing with Kou and Takato at Sion that night, Aki suddenly said, "Let's go to the other club."

His friends stopped dancing and looked at him quizzically.

"I want to see the mist," Aki explained.

The friends slipped out of Sion via the back entrance and took the freight elevator down.

"You're gonna love this place, Aki," said Takato eagerly.

"I've been thinking about it for weeks," said the blond.

They reached the street, and Kou hailed a cab.  Akihito pulled out his phone.  "Wait!" he called to friends, who'd gotten into the cab.  "Just one sec."  Aki slipped into the alley, turned off the phone's ringer, and hid it under a garbage bin. 

_Try and track me now...._

Aki joined his friends in the cab. 

 

The club was everything Kou and Takato had said it was.  They danced for hours, and every time the thunder boomed, Aki turned his face upwards, closed his eyes, and laughed as the mist fell on him. 

"Woooohoooo!" he yelled during his fourth misting.  He raised his arms and spun around.  "I love this!"

By now, it was past one a.m.

"Aki!" Kou called.  Akihito was lost in his own misty world, spinning and laughing.

"Aki!"

The blond stopped spinning and looked at his friend, who grinned.

"Don't you think you've had enough, bro?  You're gonna start sprouting leaves."

"It's awesome," Akihito said.

"Me and Kou have work tomorrow," said Takato.  "We need to leave."

"That's okay," Aki said, not missing a beat.  "Go ahead." 

"Sure you don't want to come with us?" said Kou.  "Maybe go back to Sion?"

Aki just shook his head and continued dancing.  His friends watched him for a minute, then left. 

After the club closed at two, Aki wandered the streets, heading in the general direction of Sion.  By four a.m., he was back at the alley and had to lie down on his stomach to retrieve his phone.  Turning it on, he saw that there were a dozen messages from Asami.  Listening to none of them, he slipped the phone into his jeans' pocket and started to walk.  Almost immediately, the phone began to vibrate.  The blond ignored it.  

 _I don't want to talk...._  

He passed a plate-glass window as he walked and did a double take when he saw his reflection.

 _Wow, I look like shit_ , he thought.  _I feel like shit, too_.

 

An hour later, Aki entered the penthouse.  Asami sat on the sofa reading the paper.  He stood up when Aki walked in, more than a little pissed off.

"I've been trying to reach you all night." 

Akihito just shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.  He did not look at Asami.

"Why did you leave your phone in an alley?"

"I ditched it so I could dance undisturbed."  The blond turned to leave the living room, but Asami grabbed his arm and roughly spun him around. 

"Don't turn your back on me, Akihito."

Aki shoved Asami's hand away.  "Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Then stop acting like one."

Akihito shot Asami an angry glance and once again tried to leave the room.  The crime lord backed him against a wall and boxed him in with muscular arms.  Akihito tried to look away, but Asami took his chin and held his face steady.  Aki looked into the golden eyes and saw anger there but also concern. 

"I have been patient with you and tolerant of your moods and behavior lately because I know you are still recovering," the crime lord said.  "But you are testing my limits."

"Get _away_ from me," Aki said, trying to squirm away.  Asami held his chin firmly.  

"You are _mine_ , Akihito, and if you are out late, I have a right to know that you are safe."

Aki's hands balled into fists, and his eyes sparked.  "You **_DO NOT_** own me!" he screamed, right in Asami's face.  "Stop saying that!"

"But it's true," Asami said.  "You _are_ mine."

Aki tried to slip away, but once again, Asami was too fast.  With his huge hand splayed across the boy's chest, he held him in place.

"The courtesy of a phone call," the crime lord said, his voice becoming dangerously low.  "You will _not_ deny me that."

Throwing caution to the wind, Aki replied.  "Seems I just _did_."

Asami grabbed the blond, hoisted him over his shoulder, and took him into the bedroom, where he threw him onto the bed.  Before Aki could get away, Asami was straddling him, pinning his arms down.  Akihito struggled and cursed, his eyes still wild. 

"Calm down, Kitten," Asami said, his gold eyes boring into the boy menacingly. 

"Get.  Off.  Me.  You.  Fucker," Aki said, still struggling.

"I _am_ your fucker," said the crime lord.  "Perhaps I should fuck some respect into you."  Aki stopped struggling and went limp.

"You _can't_ have me followed and confined like this for the rest of my life, Asami."

"I can."

"I mean, It's too much.  You're smothering me.  I'm, I'm suffocating."   

Asami hovered over him, gold eyes staring deep into his, black hair disheveled and hanging down into his face.  Aki could feel the heat coming off his lover and smell his day-old cologne and musky sweat.  It made him dizzy with desire, and he felt himself growing hard.  But now, he _wanted_ to _talk_.

The crime lord, however, had other ideas.  Asami's eyes narrowed with arousal, and his lips curved invitingly.  He dipped his head and kissed Akihito's neck.  Then he playfully nipped at his ear lobe.  Aki groaned and his loins throbbed.   

"Stop it!" he said hoarsely.  "Asami, _listen_ to me!"

"I _am_ ," Asami purred.  "Your body is saying it wants me inside of you."  He pulled off the blond's shirt, and with one hand undid the fly of his jeans.

Aki trembled at the words and felt his face grow hot.  His thinking became muddled, and all thoughts of serious talk went out the window. 

"Aaaaaah," Aki sighed, as Asami slipped his hand into Aki's briefs and ran his thumb over the head of the young man's prick.

"So wet for me, Kitten," Asami murmured.  "You cannot resist because _you are mine_.  Your body knows even if your mind denies it."  Asami rose up on his knees, still straddling Aki, and unbuttoned his own shirt.  The man looked like some magnificent beast rearing up on its hind legs before the kill.  The crime lord removed his shirt and undershirt.  He deftly took off his slacks and briefs, unleashing a massive erection.   

Aki gazed up at him and _ached_ to be filled.  He closed his eyes, arched his back, and moaned with need.  "Put it _in_ , Ryuichi...." 

Asami moved to the side, yanked off Aki's jeans and briefs, and tossed them to the floor.  Then he lowered himself onto the blond, pushing Aki's legs apart with his own.  He kissed him deeply, which only made the boy more desperate for relief. 

"Say you are mine first," Asami said in a low, silky voice. 

"I am yours," Aki whispered. 

"Again...."

"I... am... _yours_."

"Now tell me what you want, Akihito."

"I, I want you inside," Aki stammered, barely able to speak.

"I could not hear you, Kitten," Asami said.

"Put.  It.  _In_.  Ryuichi.  _Now_."

Asami picked up some pre-cum and slipped his fingers into his lover.  Aki moaned and bore down on the fingers.  Asami stroked the boy's prostate.  "Here, Akihito?  Is this where you want me?"  Asami's lips curved into a slight smile, and Aki could see gold beneath the dark fringe of lashes.

"Bastard...," the blond murmured.  Asami chuckled softly.  Then he lubed his prick and positioned himself at Aki's opening.  Akihito's head lolled back in anticipation.  The crime lord teased Aki's hole with the head of his cock, pressing, without entering and then releasing.  He did it again, and again.

Aki's balls pulsed painfully, and he whined.  "Need, need to _come_ , Ryuichi.  Pleeeeeease...."

With that, Asami plunged into his lover and quickly set a vigorous pace, hitting Aki's sweet spot with each stroke.  Both men began grunting and sweating, rutting like animals in the woods.  Akihito craned his neck to take Asami's mouth in a deep kiss, and the crime lord met it with one of his own, so powerful, it pushed the blond's head deep into the pillow.  

"Oh, god, Ryuichi," Akihito moaned, his fingers digging into his lover's muscular back.  Fired up even more, Asami lifted the blond's leg and bent it up over his hip so he could move under the boy and plunge deeper into his hot, needy ass.  He took Aki's prick in hand and began stroking him in time to his thrusts. 

Aki slipped his arms around the crime lord's neck, sliding his hands into the black hair, and hung on for dear life.  He could feel his climax fast approaching.  It exploded like a volcano, spraying jism all over Asami's hand and stomach.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrgh," Akihito wailed, his body powerless as wave after wave of orgasm rolled through him.  Asami came a moment later, filling the boy's ass with cum, his prick convulsing inside of him as he rode out his own orgasm.

Akihito was spinning under the mist, around and around, green lights making the droplets sparkle like emeralds.  Around and around....   

_Whirring ceiling fan, around and around, whir-ir-ir-ir...._

And _then_ he saw the snake.  Its eyes were _gold_.  The snake was _Asami's hand_.     

" ** _You!"_**

Asami narrowed his eyes at Akihito.  The blond was staring at him with horrified hazel eyes.  A range of emotions rolled across his face: fear, realization, and finally, anger.

"It.  Was.  **_You!!!_** " 

Asami stared down at Akihito with a blank expression.

"You, _you_ tried to choke me, to strangle me!"

Asami immediately released Akihito.  His eyes didn't leave the boy, but his face was now a blank mask.

"I attempted to overwrite your bad memory."

"By choking me again???"

Akihito's head throbbed with pain.  He rolled over, crying out and grabbing his head with both hands.  Asami moved towards him, but Aki scrambled out of bed and held out a hand to halt him, still holding his aching head with the other.    

"Get away!  Don't touch me!"

It was all coming back now: hiding under the bed, the lamp, and the beach-- _the beach!_   Being chased by men on all sides, the horror of it, the _terror_.  

"Why didn't you tell me this, Asami?"  

"You had forgotten it.  What was the point in bringing it up?"

Akihito erupted.  "The _point?_   The point is that I have a right to know the truth!  Were you _ever_ going to tell me?"

"No."

Akihito pulled on his shirt and jeans. 

"I remember being terrified," he said.  "I saw you, and I didn't recognize you.  But I knew you were somebody who was supposed to protect me.  Someone I should trust.  And I was terrified.  Betrayed.  That's what I felt.  Betrayed."

The blond stalked out of Asami's room and into his own.  The crime lord slipped on his robe and followed, leaning in the doorway to watch.

Akihito grabbed his backpack and slammed it on the bed.  He froze suddenly and gazed at Asami with a terrible look of distress. 

"Oh my god, oh my _god_ , you all chased me into the water.  And there was a shark!  I remember that shark."

Akihito moved between the dresser and his bed, shoving socks and underwear into the backpack. 

Asami didn't move or say a word.

"All this time," the younger man said, not looking up from his packing.  "Everything I went through was because of you."  Akihito stopped packing and stared at his lover.

"I remember you called a doctor, that Dr. Matsuno.  I heard you and Glasses talking.  But the doctor wouldn't arrive until later.  You couldn't wait, could you?  You just _couldn't wait_."

Still, Asami said nothing.  His eyes remained on Akihito, who had begun to cry.

"Because you just _have_ to control everything around you, including me.  Even if it _hurts_ me, you still have to fucking control me.  You can't help it.  You're just beyond fucked up."  

"Where are you going?"  Asami's tone was emotionless.

Akihito sniffed and wiped his nose on his jacket sleeve.  He picked up his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and tried to push past Asami.  The crime lord extended a steel arm, resting his hand against the opposite side of the doorframe, blocking his lover's escape. 

" _Where_ are you _going?_ "

Aki glared furiously at the crime lord.  His face was red, contorted in anguish, and wet with tears.  "Let me pass," he hissed.  Asami was taken aback by the rage in those hazel eyes.  He'd never seen Akihito so furious.  Asami's countenance registered none of this, though, remaining as unreadable as stone.  He casually let his arm fall, allowing the young man to pass.   

He heard Aki's hitching sobs as he stomped through the living room, and then the front door slammed.  Asami pulled out his phone. 

"Akihito is on his way out," he said.  "Track him." 

"On it, Asami-sama."  

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With help from Mrs. Takaba and Kei, Asami and Akihito come to an understanding, and both learn the poignant truth about Suardika and Ryuichichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, the final chapter, and it's a LONG one. This was by far the most difficult of all sixteen chapters to write, which is why it took so long. I wanted to get it just right and do the story justice. I believe I've done that, but I'll let you guys be the final judges. I always appreciate your comments and kudos, and thank you for encouraging me in my very first Viewfinder Fan Fiction! Writing this story has been a wonderful experience. You guys truly rock!

Mrs. Takaba was clearing the breakfast dishes, when there was a knock at the door.  She opened it and gasped.  It was a bedraggled Akihito.  His hair was matted and tangled, his face pale with dark circles, his eyes bloodshot, his clothes rumpled and dirty.  

"What happened???"

Aki dropped his backpack on the kitchen floor and paced around.  "Asami, he, he--  I had to leave, Mom." 

Mrs. Takaba pulled out a chair and guided her son to sit.  Aki leaned over and rubbed his face.

"Did he make you leave???" his mother asked.  "Did he _hit_ you?" 

Aki shook his head.  "No, no he didn't throw me out or hit me, but he, he, tried to choke me, thinking it would help me forget."

"He _what???_ "

Aki closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and then told his mother that someone had tried to choke him while he was "traveling."  (That's what his parents thought he was doing while he was with Fei Long.)  The experience, he explained, had left him traumatized.  He told his mom how Asami had called a shrink, and while she was on her way, Asami had decided to take matters into his own hands.  

"I forgot the whole thing," the young man said, "but suddenly I remembered while we were... in bed.  It all came back, and I confronted him."

"Did he apologize?" asked his mother.  "Did he say he was sorry for hurting you?"

Akihito began to tear up.  He shook his head.  "He just stood there, staring.  He didn't even look sorry."  Akihito sobbed.  "I can't take him trying to control me anymore, Momma.  I mean, he couldn't even wait for the doctor to arrive.  He had to try to 'fix' me himself by 'overwriting' my choking experience."

"Overwriting?"  Mrs. Takaba scowled.  "You are a _man_ , not a computer."

Akihito nodded.  Then he broke down.  "I remember being so scared, Mom.  I ran out of the resort, and they were all chasing me on the beach, Asami and his men.  I was so terrified.  I ran into the water, and there was a _shark_ , too."

Mrs. Takaba held her son against her and stroked his hair.  

"And, and, then when I was packing to come here, he didn't say anything except to ask where I was going."  

"Did you tell him?" 

"No," Akihito said, snuffling, "but I'm sure he had me followed, he's such a control freak."  He continued to cry.  "I'm sick of it, Mom.  This is the last straw, and I'm not going back."  Aki pulled away to look up at his mother.  "Can I stay here until I figure out what I'm gonna do?"

Mrs. Takaba regarded her only child tenderly and stroked his wet cheek.  "Of course, baby.  Your room has my sewing machine and Daddy's bonsai tools in it, but it's still your room with your old bed.  I still have your Ninja Turtle sheets on it, too."

Aki laughed through his tears, and his mother smiled down at him.

***

When Asami arrived at Sion that morning, Kei immediately knew _something_ had happened between him and Akihito, something _bad_.  Not only did the boss look like shit, but he also looked dangerously pissed off and stank of whiskey and stale cigarettes.  Kei dreaded dealing with Asami in this state, as nothing the secretary could do would be right, and the entire office would have to tip-toe around on eggshells, lest they detonate the bomb that was now their CEO.    

Asami entered his office without saying good morning.  Kei heard him drop his briefcase, then pour himself a drink.  "Kei!" the crime lord boomed.

 _So it begins...._ Kei rose from his desk and entered the office.  Asami stood at the bar, swilling his tumbler.

"Did we receive the wire from Mikhail?" 

"No, Asami-sama."

The crime lord went to his desk and slammed down his drink.  "Call his office and ask what's the hold up."

"Yes, Asami-sama."

Asami sat down and powered on his computer.

"Anything else, Asami-sama?"

The boss didn't look up.  "Akihito is visiting his parents," he said tersely.

"Oh," said Kei.  _Dare I venture a question...?_ "How long will Takaba-san be gone?"

"Dunno."

"Would you like breakfast?"

The crime lord shook his head and continued typing forcefully.

"Anything else, boss?"

Asami shook his head again.  Kei turned to leave.

"Let me know about the wire," Asami called as Kei returned to his desk.  "I'm in no mood for delays."

 _No kidding_ , the secretary thought, pulling up the Arbatov office number in his speed dial.

***

Aki spent the next several days visiting with his parents.  He went fishing with his father and took long walks with his mother.  He enjoyed his time with them, but his air of sadness never left.  His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and every morning, he'd come out to breakfast looking like he'd been crying all night.  His mother prepared all his favorite dishes, hoping to cheer him up, but he only just _nibbled_ at everything, which worried her even more.  In the evenings, he'd sit out back in the swing, absently moving back and forth with his legs and staring off at the sunset....

By the following week, Mrs. Takaba had had enough and took the early train to Tokyo.

She walked into the executive suite of Sion Corporate by mid morning.  A substitute secretary announced her arrival to Asami, as Kirishima had called in sick.  

Mrs. Takaba entered the office, and Asami gestured to one of the chairs before his desk.  Mrs. Takaba sat and set her purse on her lap.  "Akihito does not know I am here, Asami-san.  I left while he was still asleep."

"How may I help you, Takaba-san?" asked the crime lord, his face revealing nothing.

"I wish I could thrash you for what you did to my son," Mrs. Takaba said matter of factly, "but Akihito is still in love with you, as I believe you are with him, though you don't know how to express it or behave like a grown man in a relationship."

The Dunhill almost slipped from Asami's lips as he stared at this woman, who was speaking to him so brazenly, her hazel gaze direct and unwavering.  _This is where Akihito gets his fire, as well as his eyes...._  

Mrs. Takaba continued.  "Akihito is a man, not a child.  You want to control him, but he fights you now."

Asami found himself admiring this woman.  She had guts and said what she thought.  Akihito was so much like her, and it only made the crime lord miss him _more_.   

"My world is dangerous, Takaba-san," Asami said.  "If Akihito is to be in it, then I _must_ protect him.  It may seem controlling, but it is necessary."

The mother wasn't buying it.  "How is choking my son protection, Asami-san?  Where did you obtain your psychology degree?  Yes, you must protect Akihito from the dangerous people you associate with, but you use this as an excuse to control him."

Asami continued to stare at the woman, and still, her eyes didn't move from his.

"You act like a jealous teenager.  Are you so selfish that you must control the relationship entirely instead of giving my son room to grow?  Are you so insecure about his feelings for you that you do not trust him to go about his day without 'checking in' with you regularly?  You have him followed everywhere, including my house, isn't that enough to ensure his safety?"

Asami didn't reply.  He tapped the ashes from his cigarette.

"Akihito is much younger than you are," Mrs. Takaba said.  "When you met, you were a mature man and he was barely out of his teens.  He'd had problems, delinquency and trying to find his direction.  Perhaps he welcomed your control then.  But he is not that boy anymore.  He has grown up, and you need to realize this.  Otherwise, you _will_ lose him, Asami-san, no matter how much he loves you."

"Have you finished, Takaba-san?" the crime lord asked.  Mrs. Takaba ignored him.   

"Aki's father and I have been married for thirty years.  That love has been like a river, changing course over time as we have changed.  We've allowed each other to grow but also taken care so that we haven't grown apart.  The key has been honesty, trust, and communication.  I suggest you try those with my son."

Asami's face registered no emotion. 

" _Now_ I am finished, Asami-san," the mother said, rising from the chair.   

"May I have my car take you home?" Asami asked. 

"No, thank you," said Mrs. Takaba, moving towards the door.  "I prefer the train."

*** 

Akihito was in the swing watching the sunset, when he heard someone approaching.  He turned to see Kirishima walking across the lawn towards him.  He'd apparently come in through the side gate.  Akihito remained in the swing and watched him. 

Kei stopped in front of Aki, who turned back around to resume watching the sunset and gently swaying to and fro.

"Good evening, Takaba-san."

Akihito didn't look at him.  "If you're here to take me back, I'm not going."

"That is not why I'm here."

"Then why?" asked the blond.  "Do you have a message from Asami?"

"The boss doesn't know I'm here." 

Aki glanced at Kei.  "How'd you manage that?"

"I took a sick day."  Aki's eyes grew huge.  Mr. Perfect-and-Loyal Secretary actually called in sick when he _wasn't???_

"You lied to Asami???" said Akihito.  "Why???"

"So I could talk to you, Takaba-san," replied Kei.  

"Is something wrong with Asami?  Is he sick or something?"

Kirishima didn't reply.  He walked a few feet away and stared at the sunset. 

Akihito jumped out of the swing.  "He's sick, isn't he?  _Really_ sick.  What's wrong with him???  Tell me!"

"His heart is sick," said Kei, "figuratively.  He's very unhappy without you, Takaba-san."  Akihito stood beside the secretary, and their eyes met.  "He's returning to how he was when you were presumed dead: working and drinking far too much, his temper ferocious and unpredictable.  He is difficult to work for or even be around like this.  I worry about his health and wellbeing."  

"You're sure all that's because of me?"

"Yes," said Kirishima.  "I've known Asami for many years, and since you've been in his life, he's changed for the better.  He looks forward to going home, and in the office, he actually _laughs_.  Asami never used to laugh.  His eyes glow when he talks about you, Takaba-san.  Now, they are empty."    

"I can't go back," said Aki.  "Not with him trying to control every part of my life.  I was _suffocating_.  I'm not the same person I was before all this stuff happened.  I need to make my own decisions about what I do and how I live."

"Asami needs you, Takaba-san," said the secretary.

Aki snorted.  "Asami doesn't need anybody.  He may want me, but he doesn't _need_ me."   

"Yes, he does," said Kei.  "He needs you far more than you need him.  Can you not see that?"

"What Asami wants is control.  In our relationship, he has all the power, and that's how he likes it." 

Kei suddenly looked very serious.  " _You_ are the one with the power, Akihito.  Asami was lost without you.  You were dead, and so was he, inside.  He was angry and dark and full of pain.  I've never seen him driven to such depths.  I will tell you something, Takaba-san, and I will only say it once, and you must promise never to repeat it...."

Akihito nodded.  Kei took a breath and continued.

"You have control over him as no one ever has.  For a man like Asami Ryuichi, who is used to being the master of everything and everyone in his world, that is incredibly difficult.  So he tries to exert control over _you_.  But you have the upper hand with him, and he _knows_ this.  Never forget that, Takaba-san, and realize he is this way with you because of the power _you_ have over _him_." 

This was a revelation for Akihito.  He knew Asami cared for him--why else would the crime lord have rescued him twice?--but he'd never thought of himself as the powerful one in their relationship.  Krishima had given him something to consider, but when Aki looked up to respond, the secretary was gone, and the sun had set.   

***

Two days later, flowers arrived for both Akihito and his mother from Asami.  The day after that, the crime lord himself appeared with Mrs. Takaba at the sliding-glass door to the backyard.  Mrs. Takaba pointed to the far end, where Akihito was pushing a lawnmower and wearing headphones, his head bobbing in time to the music.  Asami headed across the lawn.  He was dressed in casual attire, and his hair was loose and in his face.  He looked delicious, but Akihito was focused on his mowing and music and didn't see him approach.  The man stood directly in his path, and Aki looked up.  Seeing Asami, he shut off the mower and removed the headphones.

The two men regarded each other.  Then Asami stepped forward.   "I am sorry, Akihito," he said hoarsely, just as he had that night on the ship.  "For hurting you."   

Akihito nodded.  "Apology accepted."  Hazel eyes and golden eyes met, relaying all the feelings neither man seemed able to adequately express in words.   

Slowly they moved into each other's arms, their bodies coming together by memory.  Asami buried his nose in Akihito's hair and inhaled his scent.  Aki lay his head against the crime lord's strong chest, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Will you _try_ , Asami?" he whispered.  "To understand...?"

"I will try, Kitten," murmured Asami. 

*** 

Several weeks after Akihito had returned to the penthouse, Asami announced that the CEO of BOIL Biotech had given permission for another visit to the unnamed satellite island.  He'd also invited Asami and Akihito to tour his biotech facility on Sialapaku and then join him for dinner afterwards.

For this trip, Asami had engaged a yacht so that he and Akihito could spend several days at sea comfortably.  When they reached the satellite island, he, Akihito, Suoh, and Kei took a small motorboat to shore.  Kei waited in the boat, while the other three made their way towards the hill where Suardika's hut had been.  

Aki found himself becoming very emotional when he saw the familiar places.

"That cave," he said, pointing to the small opening in the sea cliff.  "That's where I lived when I first came here.  I wanted to be safe from the cannibals."  Aki stopped and stared at the cave while the waves crashed below.  "I remember lying in there waiting to die after I'd stepped on that poisonous fish."

"But your were saved," said Asami, putting a hand on his shoulder, "by Ryuichichi and Suardika."

"Yes."

Asami and Suoh followed Akihito up the hill.  Brush or no brush, the blond knew the climb by heart, and he was soon at the top and running.  He reached the site of the hut and garden, but, just as Suoh's earlier photos had shown, neither was there.  Akihito inspected the area carefully. 

"I don't understand this at all," he said, confused.  "Ryuichichi!  Ryuichichi!  Hey, boy, are you here?"  He glanced around, hoping to see his hairy, brown-eyed friend come flying out of the trees, screeching in greeting, and land in his arms.  But there was only the sound of the birds and the distant surf.

"Suardika!" he yelled.  "Suardika, it's Aki!"

No response.

Akihito was heartbroken, and it showed on his face.  Asami ruffled his hair.  "Come, my kitten, let's get back to the boat."

The blond nodded and followed his lover and Suoh down the hill and back to the motorboat, where Kei was keeping watch.  They climbed in and Kei started up the motor.  They were just about to leave when Aki yelled, "Wait!  There's something out there!"

Kei quickly shut off the motor, and Aki jumped out of the boat.  He was about to run towards whatever it was he'd seen, but Asami grabbed him and pulled him back.  Suoh already had his rifle trained on the bushes. 

"What the hell???" Aki yelled.

"You are wise not to run," Asami called towards the bushes.  "But then you _know_ Suoh's accuracy, even at this distance." 

The thing stepped out of the bushes: a man with long, tangled, blond hair; a filthy beard; and rags for clothes.  Akihito gasped in shock, as he immediately knew who it was.  

"Is this your new vacation spot, Sudou?" Asami boomed in amusement.  "Are we intruding?"

Sudou didn't reply, but his eyes were wild with anger as he glared at Akihito.

"You may have other visitors soon," Asami continued.  "Mikhail owes me a great debt, and I told him if he could deliver you to me, it would be forgiven." 

Even with his thick beard, they all saw Sudou's expression of horror. 

"I will give you a choice," said Asami.  "You may return with me, and I will make your death quick and painless, or you can take your chances with Mikhail.  If Mikhail delivers you to me, your demise will be neither quick, nor painless."

The crime lord's expression was murderous now, and Akihito shivered, very glad that he was not on the receiving end of it.  He rarely got to see this side of Asami, though he knew quite well it existed. 

Sudou turned and ran, disappearing into the jungle.  Asami chuckled.

"You would rather take your chances with Mikhail and the cannibals than face me?" he yelled.  "I am flattered."  He laughed even louder.

***

The next morning, Asami and Akihito arrived at Sialapaku for the facility tour and dinner with the BOIL Biotech CEO, Prananda.  The island was a community unto itself, like a military base, and the employees and their families all lived there.

Aki had been rather subdued since returning to the yacht the previous evening.  Asami had hoped to get the boy's mind off his disappointment with ardent lovemaking, but when the crime lord had gone below deck to the bedroom, he'd found his kitten fast asleep with the pillow pulled over his head.    

The blond didn't say much during the BOIL Biotech facility tour, either, though he did find it interesting.  He was quiet during dinner, too, listening as CEO Prananda and Asami talked about business matters in the comfortable dining room of Prananda's residence. 

Then the conversation turned to Sialapaku's re-emergence via volcanic activity, which led to a brief discussion about such activity along the Pacific Rim, plate tectonics and such.

"Of course there are still those who believe such activity is governed by the gods or triggered by witches," Prananda commented with amusement as he sipped his wine.

Akihito's ears perked up.  "Really?  You mean the tribes believe this?"

"Yes, and their descendants," said Prananda.

"Like, what do they believe?" Aki asked.

"Well, Sialapaku's destruction was supposedly the result of a curse," said Prananda.  "A curse in the form of a volcano."

Aki starred at Prananda with interested hazel eyes.  "A curse from a wronged woman," the CEO continued.

"A woman???" Aki said, his eyes widening.  "What was her name?"

The CEO shook his head.  "I don't know.  Just a young woman who was wronged by a chief's son and who cursed the island and everyone on it."

Akihito looked at Asami.  "Suardika!  That _must_ be her!"  Asami stared at his lover and sipped his wine. 

"I have some old documents about this," said Prananda, rising from his chair.  "Let me get them, and I'll try to remember the rest of the story."  He returned shortly with a small pile of yellowed papers and parchments he set on the dining table between himself and Aki.  The CEO began carefully leafing through the papers.  One was a sketch of a volcano erupting and lava flowing down it.  People were running into the ocean.

"This, of course, depicts the actual event," Prananda said.  He continued to move through the papers, finally stopping on another sketch.  Aki gasped when he saw it.

"This is supposedly the wronged woman," said Prananda, "who was also a witch."     

"Suardika!" Aki exclaimed, starring at the drawing.  "That's her when she was younger, I'm sure of it!"

"You know of her?" Prananda asked, surprised.

Aki smiled.  "She saved my life when I was on the island.  I stepped on something that stung me, and I was dying of fever.  Suardika took me to her hut and treated my foot.  I would've died without her and Ryuichichi."

The CEO looked puzzled.

"He's the chimp," said Aki.  "I named him after Asami."

The CEO glanced uneasily at Asami, who was quietly observing the exchange.

"What's wrong?" Aki asked. 

"I don't understand how Suardika could've saved your life," said Prananda.  "She couldn't still be alive."

"Well, she _did_ , and she _is_ ," Aki said adamantly.  "That's who we went back to the island to look for."

"But it's been _many_ years, Akihito," said Prananda.

"Fifty years," the blond asked.  "That's when Sialapaku re-emerged, right?  That fits perfectly, 'cause Suardika's an old woman now, though you'd never know it by the way she acts."  He laughed. 

The CEO glanced at Asami again, and the golden-eyed man set down his glass and rubbed his temple.  The CEO said gently, "Sialapaku re-emerged fifty years ago, Akihito, but it was destroyed by the volcano over _two centuries_ ago, two-hundred and fifty years, to be exact."

Aki felt as if he'd been struck.  All the air rushed from his lungs, his face grew hot, and his head began to spin. 

Prananda continued.  "The legend says that the young woman was in love with the chief's son, and he with her.  He got her pregnant, and then didn't have the courage to stand up to his father, who wanted him to marry another girl, the daughter of a tribal elder.  So the young woman and her child were cast off, and woman became so angry, she cursed the chief's son and his new wife.  Within a month, they both became ill and died.  The tribe accused the woman of being a witch, and they took her and her child to another island and left them there.  The boat that took them sunk on its return, drowning everyone on board, and a month after that, the entire village and most of Sialapaku were wiped out by the volcano.  The woman's and her son's spirits are said to haunt the entire area.  She called him her little monkey."

By now, the tears were rolling down Akihito's cheeks.  He quickly rose from the table. 

"Excuse me.  I, I need to use the bathroom."  Aki stumbled down the hall to the bathroom, where he locked the door, slid to the floor, and broke down.  His friends, the woman and the chimp who saved his life... _Were.  Both.  Dead._

_I was living with ghosts, talking to ghosts.  I must be mad!_

Aki cried and cried.  All the sorrow that had been pent up since the visit to the island came pouring out, and he didn't even try to stop it. 

After about twenty minutes, there was a soft tap on the door, and somebody tried the handle.

"Akihito."  It was Asami.  "Hey.  Are you okay?"

Aki snuffled.  "Yeah."  He quickly got to his feet, splashed water on his face, and opened the door.  Asami's face was etched with concern as he studied the boy's red, puffy eyes and blotchy skin.  "Can we leave now?" the blond asked quietly.  

Asami nodded.

***

When they returned to the yacht, Aki once again went straight to bed without a word.  Asami soon joined him, lying behind his kitten.  His arms slid around Akihito, drawing the blond against his chest and gently stroking his body.  The crime lord was silent, but Aki knew he was trying to comfort him in the only way he knew how.  Aki reached back to run his fingers through the slick, black hair, then slowly turned to face his lover.  He put his arms around Asami's neck and began to sob, but Asami took Aki's mouth in a passionate kiss, filling it with his tongue possessively.  Aki's sobs soon turned to moans of desire.  His loins were aching with need, and he rolled onto his back and spread his thighs, inviting Asami to take him now.  

The crime lord needed no other encouragement, and he moved on top of his lover, supporting his weight with his arm.  His other hand grabbed a squirt of lube and snaked down to work Aki open.  Asami was unusually gentle and tender in his ministrations, continuing to kiss the blond deeply as he slowly inserted fingers one at a time and stroked the blond's sweet spot.  Aki moaned through the kisses--his breath soft against the other man's lips--setting the crime lord's body on fire, and he took one of Aki's long legs and bent it up so he could penetrate his boy to the core.  The blond eagerly grabbed the leg with his hand, wanting to be filled by Asami, _needing_ it so very badly.

Asami guided his prick down and pushed past the ring of muscle to enter Akihito and slide his lubed penis deep into the boy.  Akihito moaned and shivered with delicious pleasure at the smooth stroke against his prostate and the sensation of being _filled_.

"More," he murmured.  "Deeper."  Asami was more than happy to oblige, pushing until he was fully sheathed in Aki's warm, tight body, then pulling out and thrusting back in again.  Aki grunted at the friction, his own prick hardening, and Asami continued to pump, the tension building with each stroke.

Finally, the crime lord positioned himself for better fucking and set a rigorous pace, the slapping of flesh and squelching of lube making obscene sounds against a background of heavy breathing, moans, and grunts.  Both men were sweating as their thrusting grew more frenzied, and somewhere in the disoriented haze of lust, Aki thought that they _must_ be rocking the boat with their activities, no matter how large the yacht was. 

Then Asami took Aki's prick in hand, and it was only a half-dozen strokes until the blond was shooting cream into the darkness and howling in ecstasy, not caring which of Asami's men and the crew (or if all of them) heard.  The crime lord's climax soon followed, filling Aki's ass with cum that overflowed and ran down the blond's crack and onto the sheets.

"Akihito," Asami moaned lowly as he road out his orgasm.  "My Akihito."  Akihito once again slid his arms around his beloved Asami and buried his face in his neck, tasting the man's sweat with his tongue and savoring his scent. 

Sweaty and spent, the two men lay in each other's arms, just the sound of their breathing as it slowed to normal, and the soft, lapping noises of the sea outside.

"What did I interact with on the island, Asami?" Akihito said in a soft voice.  There was a long pause before the reply.

"I don't know, Kitten."

"It was _real_ , though, whatever it was.  I was able to touch it, and it touched me.  It wasn't just spirit." 

"It was real, Akihito," Asami murmured.  "It saved your life and allowed you to communicate with me, Tao, and your mother."

"Yes, it was real," the blond said, feeling better.  He burrowed deeper against his lover and fell into a troubled sleep.

 

_"Akihito!  Akihito!"_

_The witch was hovering over the bed._

_"Suardika!" Aki said in dreamspeak. "Where have you been?  You know how long I've been looking for you?  Waiting to hear from you?"_

_"I'm no longer on the island or anywhere else on the earthly plane because I was able to move on.  My son and I were both able to move on because of you.  We are now at peace because your kindness set us free."_

_"Your son was Ryuichichi, wasn't he?"_

_"Yes.  My little monkey...."  Suardika held out her arms, and a young boy appeared in them.  He grinned at Aki.  Suardika continued._

_"I heard you were looking for me, so I traveled back to put your mind at ease and to thank you."_

_"Why didn't you tell me you were a ghost?"_

_"I did not wish to frighten you, Akihito," said Suardika.  "I wanted to help you, we both did."_

_"But you're dead, Suardika, and your story is so sad."_

_"I've been dead for over two hundred years, Aki,"_ _the witch said matter of factly._ _"I was dead before your grandparents were born, and their parents, and--"_

_"I get it," said the blond.  "But you're my friend, you saved my life, and I just found out you are a ghost.  Let me be sad about that, okay?"_

_Suardika chuckled and regarded the blond affectionately._

_Aki continued._ " _I was hoping we'd find you and maybe you'd come live near us in Tokyo.  Maybe even in the same building.  And I could show you around and take you places and stuff.  We were going to have so much fun.  I imagined it all."_

_Suardika's dark eyes glistened.  "That is so kind, Akihito, but it wasn't meant to be."_

_"And your story.  You were so unfairly treated.  Did you really do all those things?"_

_"As I told you before, I did not do_ all _the things they accused me of."_

_"But did you sink that boat?  Did you make the chief's son and his wife sick and die?  Did you really destroy the entire island with a volcano?"_

_The witch regarded him with her piercing stare.  "Do you_ really _want to know, Akihito...?"_

_He was going to say yes, but something inside stopped him.  He thought about Asami and how he'd decided not knowing the particularly unsavory and gruesome acts his lover had committed in the course of "business" had been for the best._

_"No," said the blond._

_"I will tell you that whatever I did was deserved, not because I was wronged, but because my son was."_

_"Your son?"_

_"The gutless man I chose to father my child denied our son was his, the grandson of a chief.  He denied our son his rightful place of honor in the tribe, and for that, I cursed him and all who supported him."_

_"You must have been so lonely on the island, Suardika," Aki said mournfully._

_Suardika shrugged.  "Did I seem lonely to you, Akihito?  It was only my son I felt sadness for, the life and future of a chief's grandson that he was denied.  He was so young when we arrived on the island.  It was all he knew.  And after I died, he had to go on for many years alone.  But he was strong, just as I was."_

_"I still don't understand.  Why did you stay on the island after you died?  Why didn't you move on?"_

_"I was angry and stubborn, and after I died," said the witch.  "I was welcomed on the other side by ancestors, but I refused.  I could not let go of my anger, could not make peace with it.  I preferred to stay on the island and in the waters nearby and stew in my own misery.  After my son died, he refused to leave without me.  So there we stayed, my little monkey and me."_

_"But how did you take living form?" asked the blond.  "You carried me to your hut, you treated me for fever and poison.  I held Ryuichichi in my arms.  You were not just ghosts."_

_Suardika's eyes twinkled.  "I have many gifts, Akihito, and my son has them, too.  We both found that if we concentrated hard enough, we could manifest physically.  It was very difficult at first--we could only hold form for a few minutes--but with practice we became better at it.  My son found he preferred the form of a chimpanzee because he could swing through the trees."_

_Seeing the blond's expression, Suardika added, "_ _Do not be sad for us, Akihito.  Your presence on the island, your kind and loving spirit, brought us joy, peace, and finally, closure."_

_"You were the best friend I ever had, Aki," said the little boy, gazing at Aki with the same warm gaze he had as a chimp._

_"He was the only friend you ever had, my little monkey," said Suardika._

_"True," said the boy, "but he was the best friend any boy could've wished for."_

_Aki grinned.  "We did have some fun, didn't we?  What is your real name?"_

_"I don't want to tell you," the boy said with an impish look.  "I like you calling me Ryuichichi."_

_"Will I even see you again?" the blond asked wistfully._

_"Perhaps in your dreams, Akihito," said Suardika.  "Definitely in the next life.  How are you and Asami doing?_

_"We've had some issues," said Aki.  "I'm seeing a therapist.  We're trying...."_

_"Work through your problems, Akihito," Suardika said.  "Asami loves you so.  I felt it through the bond.  He is devoted to you, but he guards his heart fiercely and you even more so."_

 

Several days later, Akihito was about to leave for his appointment with Dr. Matsuno, when Asami joined him in the car.  "Today, Kitten, we will see her together."   

In the room with the psychiatrist, the two men sat facing each other.  Dr. Matsuno had them maintain eye contact and tell each other how they felt during the recent ordeals.  "What do you want Asami to know about your time in China and on the island, Akihito?  Can you explain it to him simply and without anger?"

Aki gathered his thoughts and spoke.  "Being with Fei Long and then on the island changed me.  They kept me in a cage in Hong Kong; I almost went crazy.  Fei Long and the Russians did things to my body, sex and drugs, and, and I couldn't stop them.  I was powerless.  They threatened to make me an addict and sell me into slavery...."  Akihito shuddered at the memory, and his gaze dropped.  Asami's eyes didn't move from his face.

"Eye contact, Akihito," the doctor gently urged.  "Let Asami see how you feel."  

Aki nodded, breathed deeply, and raised his eyes to meet the golden ones.  "Then I was on the island, and I was just trying to survive.  With Suardika, I was part of a team.  She treated me as her equal.  We both made decisions, and I had responsibilities.  What I did or didn't do mattered.  What I thought mattered.  _I mattered_.  I resent you trying to control me.  Like you think I'm an idiot or you don't trust me.  But I also feel guilty about worrying you.  I make you weaker, Asami.  If something happened to you because of me, I don't know what I'd do."  

Then, it was Asami's turn.  The crime lord sat silent for several minutes, staring at his lover, his face a cool mask.  This exercise was obviously very difficult for him.  While Akihito wore his heart on his sleeve, Asami guarded his behind a granite fortress.

"After Fei Long kidnapped you," Asami began.  "It was more than a stolen possession.  It was...myself.  I was no longer complete."  The crime lord shook his head, looking away.

"Eyes, Asami," said Dr. Matsuno softly.

Asami nodded once and stared at Akihito.  "This was new to me, this incomplete... _state_.  I was forced to consider your place in my life.  Your... _importance_."  Asami stopped, not intending to go any further, but Akihito and the doctor were both staring at him expectantly.  Aki's hazel gaze was vulnerable and full of feeling.  He _wanted_ to hear more.  So, Asami took another breath and forged ahead.

"Losing you...,"  the crime lord's face clouded over and he shook his head, "is my greatest fear."  He was silent, remembering that terrible time.  "When you were...missing, there were times I myself wished for death."  

Aki's eyes grew huge.

"My days were also a struggle to survive," Asami continued.  "I was at war with myself, with my thoughts.  I would see my gun and have an urge to use it on myself.  At night on the terrace, I would think how _easy_ it would be to just slip over the side...."

Akihito sobbed.  "I never knew," he murmured.  He put his arms around Asami, and they held each other.  "I never knew."  

 

They were both exhausted after the appointment but decided to stop for lunch, anyway, figuring a nice meal outdoors would do them both good.  They ate in silence, but their eyes met with new understanding.  Their session had been painful and difficult, but it was a start.  With effort they would grow and change _together_. 

Aki was slurping his noodles when he suddenly saw a young woman on the sidewalk holding a little boy.  The cheekbones; the long, black hair; and the penetrating dark eyes.  It was the woman in the sketch, a young Suardika.  

Akihito blinked, but there she still was.  "Suardika!"  

Asami looked up from his food.  "Where?"

"Over there, by the curb.  She's holding her son, Ryuichichi."

"I don't see them."

Akihito gazed into the dancing dark eyes of his beloved friend. "Suardika!" he called.  "Show yourself to Asami.  _Please...._ "

Suardika grinned that knowing little grin of hers, the one that had creeped Aki out the first time he saw it, but now, he loved.

Asami's golden eyes widened in surprise.  "I see them now." 

Suardika laughed, and Ryuichichi waved and stuck out his tongue.

Aki mouthed "Thank you," and the witch nodded, still smiling.  Then she and her son slowly faded away. 


End file.
